Cherry Wine
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: Hisoka has taken a liking to one of the contestants of the Hunter exam before the first part even began. Things could turn out terribly for her, or turn out well, depending on how she plays her cards around the unpredictable and volatile man. How will they learn to appreciate each other after a sudden change of fate? I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! I ONLY OWN THE OC AND IDEA.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking rather slowly, trying to find my way around when I bumped into someone. They seemed to stiffen at this and I immediately bowed my head to them, not wanting to start a fight with anyone, even though it seemed people were set on starting a fight with me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

There was a short silence as I stood with my head down before a smooth, male voice spoke up. "Don't worry. Perhaps you should look where you're going next time." The voice was cold, but there was almost a smugness to it. I tried to pay no mind to his tone, as I tilted my head, my eyes closed due to the fact that I refused to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm sorry... I can't really move around much without my glasses, so I honestly couldn't see you there." He was silent for another moment before speaking, his tone almost bored, yet slightly curious. "Why don't you just open your eyes?" I felt a bit of shock run through me, but I reminded myself that these people were not from my island, so they didn't have the same customs as I had been raised with.

"Because, to look someone in the eye is a bit of a crime where I come from. At least... for someone like me it is... My glasses don't help me see, per-say, they help me look at people without directly looking them in the eyes." I could hear him move, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "A crime? Why?"

I swallowed hard, trying to find a way to explain to him what it meant without giving too much away. "Where I come from, my clan has a special skill. We were able to manipulate people using all forms of Nen and control them with our eyes. We were also known for the ability to... as strange as it sounds... find a Soulmate that become permanently bound when looking into the eyes of another. I'm not bound... so I can't look anyone in the eye without the chance I could become bound to the wrong person."

There was a change in the aura around him, almost excited. "Oh? You can use Nen?" I nodded and his voice gained a strange quality to it. "Why don't you wear your glasses now then, if it is so dangerous?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, feeling shame fall on my shoulders. "Though I may have strong enough Nen to control others, If my glasses are taken before I can react, I have no choice but to avert my eyes... and they were taken from me. A jest on first year applicants I guess.."

He was closer now, close enough I could faintly feel his breath against my skin. "Who took them?" I thought for a moment, bringing their faces to mind. "Three boys. Older teens. They're brothers, I assume. All were wearing hats." He hummed lightly for a moment before speaking again, grabbing my arm. "Then I will assist you and get them back, after all, it is rare to see a girl who can use Nen. I would like to see that."

He began pulling me somewhere before he came to a stop. The voices around us were whispering as I stood there silently, wondering what was going on. "You three boys, you took her glasses didn't you? I want you to return them, or I'll just kill you and take them back." His tone was fierce and his Ten was strong as he forced them to return my glasses.

He released my hand and I stood there quietly for a moment before I felt the familiar arms of the darkened shades rest on my ears and I was finally able to open my eyes. I was now able to look around at others, as the shades were so dark, only I could see out, and no one could see in. Before me stood the man I only knew in voice and presence. He had red hair, slicked back as if he were walking against a constant wind.

His eyes were an amber color that shined in the darkness of the waiting area. His skin was white as snow, only one shade lighter than my own. On his face was a painted tear drop and a star under his eyes. He wore a white half-shirt that had the playing card suits on it in red and black. Around his waist was what looked like a pink band that gave the effect of having many rings stacked upon each other.

He was much taller than me, as I only stood at five feet tall. I had to crane my neck slightly to look up at him and I couldn't help but feel a smile pull on my face. "Thank you! It would have been hard using only my perception to get around the hunter trials. My name is Kiame, it's nice to meet you!"

I waves slightly to him, always having been strange about shaking hands, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "My name is Hisoka." His eyes slightly narrowed and I felt his sudden presence of Hatsu, making me quickly put up a barrier of Ten around me, so it wouldn't affect me. "Interesting~ You are skilled enough to withstand me."

His grin grew, but I didn't feel intimidated by him. Something about him was different, and I was a rather different person, so it was nice to see someone who was a little bit strange like me. I looked at his tag and saw that he was number '44'. I found it ironic that I was number '88' and here he was, helping me.

"You shouldn't talk to that fucking freak!" "She'll look in your eyes and turn you to stone! I bet that's why she wears her glasses all the time!" "What kind of freak does something like that? I hear her blood is dirty like a wild animal!" I heard the sudden jeers around me and I felt my temper rise. I always tried to keep it under control, but when blood was brought in the conversation, I could never keep my cool.

I amplified my Ten, thinking about my goal before I spoke, "If you all don't shut your mouths, I'll make you kill yourselves." With that, I reached the next level of Nen and moved on to Ren, letting my will flow off of me in waves as I glared at anyone and everyone who had jeered at me. They couldn't see it past my glasses, but they could feel the intensity of my glare.

They suddenly began shaking as they raised their own weapons to their heads, ready to kill themselves and not in control of their own bodies. "W-What? You fucking-" "I said shut your mouth before I make you do it! I don't care if you mock me or yell slander at me. I don't even fucking care about myself. But if you ever, EVER, bring up my blood again, I will show you what your intestines look like."

I let them go and they scrambled off while I found to get my breathing under control, letting my temper settle into a soft cool as I let out a long sigh. "Quite the temper~!" Hisoka jeered slightly, his grin never leaving his face and I just shook my head. "I usually keep the damn thing under control... but when people mock my heritage, I will not hesitate to strike them down where they stand. My heritage is all I have left."

He tilted his head, regarding me with those shining eyes of his. "All you have left? Hmm, sounds like you were kicked out of your family." I shook my head again, sighing softly. "I'm all that's left of my family. Of my entire clan. We were slaughtered and I was the only one to survive. The island we live on was razed to ashes and I was left in the rubble."

I sighed and looked away, feeling a cold pain settle squarely in my chest, one that I was used to and had grown familiar with in my time after my entire clan was slaughtered before my very eyes. "I don't care what anyone says about me, but I will kill them for mocking my clan." He grinned at this, his eyes growing a bit more wild, as if he were slightly excited by my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, and I became more accustomed to Hisoka's way of speech and way of picking apart whomever he was talking to. He was an interesting person. While I was talking to him, some guy bumped into him and didn't say anything in apology. In response, Hisoka turned the guy's arms into flower petals as reprimanding him for not apologizing.

Not even a moment later, he turned back to me with his usual smile on his face. "Kiame, can I see your eyes?" I felt heat immediately fish to my face and I shook my head quickly. "H-Hisoka! Please don't ask me things like that! That is like asking me to rip out my heart from my chest and hand it to you, not knowing if it will be thrown away or cherished..."

He seemed slightly surprised by this before his grin grew wider. "So protective of your eyes. Does it have something to do with that 'Soulmate' bond you spoke of before?" I felt my blush deepen as I nodded, my heart thundering in my chest as I looked up at his grin. "To look someone purely in the eyes is like opening a window into your heart for my clan...

"Our eyes and the Nen in them make us strong, but they make us vulnerable. If we bond with someone, it is for life. Our Nen, when bonded, changes the Nen of the one we bonded to so it is impossible to hurt one another. If one of those bonded tried to hurt the other, they physically wouldn't be able to do it. And since the bond is for life, even when someone bonded to dies, the bond cannot be replaced.

"When someone who is bonded dies, their bond mate feels pain similar to death, and will most likely die as well, if they don't die, they live alone for years in sorrow and will die in such a way it makes even the darkest hearts pity them. It is possible that a bond is not formed when looking another in the eyes, but the sheer thought of the act alone is terrifying. Please understand what you ask for when you request to see my eyes."

He grinned, resting his chin on the heel of his hand as he looked down at me, his eyes scanning over the shades that I wore, unable to see past them. His smile widened slightly, curing up into a 'devil-may-care' grin before he spoke again, "Can I see your eyes?" Heat rose to my face and I looked away sharply at this, trying to reign in my emotions.

"You are a curious little creature~ And your Nen is deliciously strong. I want to see your eyes." I felt a shiver go down my spine at this, just at the thought of revealing my eyes to someone. Let alone someone I just met. "...fine. But we can't be near others when I show you my eyes." He grinned widely at this and led me away from others, my heart fluttering in my chest like a bird in a cage.

"How do you know if a bond is formed?" He asked, sitting across from me as I sat upon the cold ground. "...You know if my chest begins to glow. It sounds stupid... but it is because my Nen is responding and becoming in tune with the Nen of whomever I bond do, creating a light from my center where my heart is... where most of my Nen resides besides my eyes."

I let out a long breath, looking down at my hands. "Sorry... this is a very difficult thing for me to do. To show my eyes to someone I have known for a few hours is... well... something I would be shamed for if my family were still alive... But they're not... so I guess I can trust my judgment. I will have to look in your eyes for at least ten seconds for a bond to show, if there is one."

He nodded, wordlessly smiling at me and I felt my heart racing in my chest, drumming a beat through my body as my blood roared through my ears. I slowly reached up to my shades, gripping them lightly before pulling them off. Out of habit I closed my eyes, and I had to steel my mind before I allowed them to slide open, gazing at him now without my usual filter around my world.

It was terrifying to me and I wanted to immediately look away and put my shades back on and never take them off again. I even slept with them on most nights. It was just something that gave me a sense of safety from those around me, and here I sat, feeling as innocent and as vulnerable as a new-born as I gazed into his intense eyes.

A sudden feeling gripped my chest, forcing me to break the gaze as I gripped tightly to where my heart was, buried deep in my body. It was a white-hot feeling, but wasn't as unpleasant as it seemed before a faint glow came from me, wrapping around my chest in a warm light that seared into my mind.

My eyes burned slightly and it was like I was washed away in a tide around me before it settled into a soft pull towards Hisoka, who sat in front of me, watching me curiously. "So a bond was formed. Looks like you're stuck with me." I let out a soft, breathless laugh, trying to calm myself down. "You say that like it's a bad thing. A bond wouldn't have even formed if we were completely incompatible..."

He tilted his head, looking at his hand. "You have such a bright Nen... not completely out for blood, but the feeling lurks just under the surface." I reached down and picked back up my shades, lifting them back up before his hand stopped mine. "You don't have to wear those now because we are bonded, so you can look at anyone and not have to worry right~?"

I sighed and looked away, it was clear he could feel my stress as he let my arm go. "I know that we're bonded now, and nothing, not even death can break that... but... I've lived almost my whole life with these on... or something similar to them. I don't feel... safe... if I'm not wearing them." He was about to say something before a few voices reached my ear and my eyes snapped shut.

"What a freak! Makes someone get her glasses back for her and then doesn't even open her eyes!" There was a moment of silence before I felt Hisoka's irritation spark and he stood up. I put the shades back on and stood as well, trying to calm him. "Please, don't. Even if they are idiots, they don't deserve to die."

He growled softly and glared at them, a twisted grin on his face. "They're mocking you and need to be taught a lesson." Right as he said this, a sudden ringing sound filled the area and I looked over, seeing the wall that kept us from the first task lifting up to show a man who had lavender hair and a strange mustache. "Sorry for the wait. The time for accepting new applicants is closed. The Hunter examination will begin in a moment. Follow me, and stay close. Don't get lost or left behind."


	3. Chapter 3

My attention was now on the man who stood there. He has purple hair and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out where his mouth was. He had an apparent nose and a mustache blow it, bit I couldn't find his mouth. "Do try to keep up." He began walking and slowly began to pick up the pace until we began running behind him. Hisoka was next to me and seemed to be content with running.

I had no problem with it, wondering what the first part of the hunter exam was going to be. "You all must follow me to phase two. This is the first part of the Hunter's exam." I let out a soft sigh and continued to run, keeping pace with the others. "So, was it like this last year? I hear this is your second year in the Hunter exam."

I said as I looked at Hisoka, who was running next to me with his usual grin on his face. "It was rather different last year. The exam changes every years, with new examiners so anyone can take it as much as they want to and not have a problem." I raised my eyebrow at this and nodded. "Seems fair. Anyone who can make it through gets to be a hunter, no matter how many years they've taken it."

We continued to run for the next two hours and many people had already dropped out. "How many trials are there usually?" I asked lightly, before Hisoka could answer, a man in blue fell into step next to me and began to speak. "Usually there are five to six trials. I should know, I've taken this exam 36 times!"

I huffed lightly, looking away from him. "That's not exactly a reason to be proud." I muttered lightly and he grinned, his smile wide. "My name is Tonpa, if you have any questions, I would be happy to help-" "She doesn't need any help from you." Hisoka suddenly cut in. His voice was cold, but his smile was still ever present on his face.

Tonpa seemed to recoil slightly at this and I felt a small smile pull at my lips. "W-what do you mean? I'm just here to help any new-" "You're here to try and crush anyone new. You pride yourself on being called 'The Rookie Crusher'. If you come within a three meter radius of her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Tonpa was immediately far away and I couldn't help but laugh at this. "You really scared him, Hisoka." I smiled over at him and he just continued to smile that pleasant smile. "What do you mean? I simply told him the truth." I just smiled at this and continued to run, letting the rhythmic sound of the others running relax me and set my pace.

After even more time passed, I noticed that a rather interesting man was running with us as well, keeping pace with Hisoka and I. The man had several yellow pins in his face, deep purple hair that stood straight up and an almost sickly color of skin. His number was '301'. Hisoka seemed to notice the interest I took in our sudden newcomer.

"Kiame, this is, for the time being, Gittarackur." I waves slightly to the strange man, "Hello." He just looked over at me, a strange smirk on his face as he waves back. "Gittarackur, if you touch her or harm her, I will kill you myself." this didn't even seem to faze the strange man as he just nodded, "Understood."

I then got the distinct feeling there there was more to this strange man that at first glance, and it seemed like he was in an alliance with Hisoka. Which means that there was now an alliance that consisted of perhaps the two most dangerous men of the entire group, plus me. More time went on and we reached a seriously large staircase that wound up and up and I let out a deep sigh.

"I hate stairs. Mountains, that's fine, I love mountains and climbing, I hate stairs." I snarled lightly under my breath and I could feel Hisoka's eyes on me before he suddenly grinned. "I could carry you, if you want." I glanced at him for a long moment before looking forward again. "I can't tell if you're being serious or if you're joking."

He chuckled, "I'm being very serious." I thought about it for a moment and decided that, so far, he has been the most honest person I have ever known, and he would have no reason to betray me, seeing as he couldn't even physically harm me if he wanted to. "I'm good for now, thank you for the offer though."

He just continued to smile and I looked forward, only a few people ahead of me was the front of the pack. Seeing the instructor go even faster, I couldn't help but let out a growl, finally getting fed up with this, it was like he was trying to race us or something. "I'm going to go catch up with him." I said lightly, everyone looking at me like I was crazy.

I suddenly sped up, copying his style of running and pace, practically prancing up the stairs before I fell into step next to him, like a mirror image of him as we both pranced, skipping several steps at a time. He seemed surprised by this, but he kept going up the stairs, almost as if he were amused by the fact I was behaving like him.

We continued to run until we reached what looked like the light at the end of the tunnel and I came to a stop with him just as soon as two boys went flying past me, both cheering and with wide smiles on their faces. "I won, you have to buy me dinner." No, I won, you have to buy me dinner." They seemed at an impasse before they looked up at me.

"Hey, do you know who passed you first." I tilted my head for a moment, thinking, "You both passed me at the same time." They seemed confused for a moment before getting over it as more people came to join us. "You must have been running really fast to be first!" one of the boys spoke, he had brown eyes and green-ish black hair and he smiled widely up at me.

"I stayed in front most of the time, but to be honest, I'm just really good at imitating others. So I could imitate his running style and keep pace." The boy with white hair smiled now, "You seem strong. My name is Killua, and this is Gon. What is your name?" I smiled at them, happy to meet more people who didn't seem put off by my darkened shades.

"My name is Kiame, it is nice to meet you, Killua, Gon." They smiled and Gon turned to the examiner. "Hey, Satotz-san, is this where the second phase takes place?" The man, Satotz shook his head, "No, we still have quite a way to go." The boys didn't seem put off by this at all and I decided to sit with them and talk for a little bit.

Hisoka was never too far away, and he seemed to be shadowing me as more and more people finished running and stopped to rest. I reached into my bag and pulled out four water bottles. "Gon, Killua, do you guys want some water?" I asked, opening mine and taking a drink. They both nodded and took one, Kullua, gulping down half of it in one shot.

"Slow down, Killua! Drinking water that fast isn't good for you." I smiled at them, feeling my motherly nature come forward. I had to be more mothering when my family was still alive, because I was the second oldest out of my siblings, so I had to take care of four children as my older brother would never have been able to do it and my mother couldn't do it alone.

I looked over my shoulder and looked at Hisoka. "Hey, Hisoka, do you want some water?" He turned to look at me and grinned, accepting the fourth water bottle from me before blending back in with the others, but still keeping close. "He's strange." Gon said with a smile and I just chuckle. "Not 'strange', just different."

We continued to wait before a blond boy and a man with black hair came up the stairs. "Is this the beginning of the second trial?" I shook my head, "Nope, we have more running to do." The blond boy nodded slowly, "I see. My name is Kurapika and this is Leorio." I smiled, waving at them and took out my last two water bottles. "You two look like you need these more than I do."

They gratefully accepted them and began drinking as the fog began to life and I stood to my feet, looking out curiously. "The fog is lifting." Gon suddenly smiled widely and stood up, eager to look out over where ever we were. As the fog began to clear, a forest came into view. "The Numere wetlands. Also known as swindler's swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the examination."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Numere wetlands. Also known as swindler's swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the examination. This place is home to many bizarre animals. Many of them being cunning insatiable creatures, who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... You're dead."

I titled my head, wondering how all of them would be able to fool me and what kind of creatures there would be before Hisoka appeared next to me and pressed a walkie-talkie in my hand. "Hold onto this. Then we can talk no matter what and if you get lost, I'll come find you~" I nodded and slipped it into my pocket, not planning on getting lost in the forest.

The gate to the underground tunnel where we had been running began to close, leaving a person behind as he tried to cross the finish line. We were all that were left. "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... hence the name 'Swindler's Swamp'. Stay close to me so you won't be deceived."

He turned his back and a sudden voice spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Don't let them fool you!" I looked over and there was a scraggly man who was standing by the gate that has just closed, his eyes were wide and he was panting lightly. "D-don't fall for it... He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner!"

This caused a stir in everyone, but I knew he was lying. I could feel in my very bones, and I had a very good sense for things in this world. He was just one of the creatures. "Take a look at this!" He pulled out an ape that vaguely resembled the face of the examiner, but this one had a visible mouth. "It's a man-faced ape! One of the creatures that dwell in the Numere wetlands!"

I scoffed at this, drawing the attention of those around me. "As if. I can hear your tell-tale heart from here. You're lying. That ape isn't even dead. It is playing dead so you both can benefit from this ruse." The man glared at me and was about to bark something at me before several cards went flying out at him, hitting him in the head and killing him.

I looked back at the real examiner to see that he was holding cars as well, as they had been thrown at him too. Hisoka stood next to me smiling, shuffling his deck of cards, "I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one." Everyone seemed surprised at this and I wanted to roll my eyes at how easily they were fooled.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been unable to block that attack." Satotz closed his eyes, tossing the three cards to the side. "I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

Hisoka nodded, his smile never fading from his face, "Sure." Birds flew down and began to eat the corpse and Satotz spoke up, "He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some away. All but one of you managed to be tricked, or to raise suspicion." He looked over at me before going back to talking. "You will be encountering deception on a regular basis."

He walked past to look at the man faced-ape being eaten, "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand? If you loose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's second phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let's be on our way. Please follow me."

He began running against and Killua and Gon began running next to me. "How did you know that they were lying?" Killua asked, looking up at me and I just smiled. "I am very good at hearing other people's hearts. Because my sight is dimmed and lessened by my shades which I wear in near constant, my other senses have heightened as a result. There is a physical reaction to lying, and he showed it like an open book."

Gon smiled in awe at this and grinned, "You have to teach me how to tell!" I chuckled and nodded. "When we come to rest, I will teach you." He laughed happily and we continued to run, the fog getting thicker before I heard people talking behind us, "Alright... this is our chance. We will wait and then get rid of him."

I frowned at this and Killua spoke up, "Gon, Kiame, let's move up." Gon nodded. "Okay. We don't want to loose sight of the examiner." Killua shook his head, looking forward. "I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

I smiled and Gon called out to Leorio and Kurapika that we should move up, making Killua smile. "I'm going to stay back here, but thanks for the warning, Killua. I have my own reasons to keep an eye on Hisoka." He nodded and the two of them moved up while I stuck back. The fog became even thicker and I growled, unable to see anyone and I realized that int he fog, I must have taken a wrong turn.

"Well, hell." I reached into my pocket to see that the Walkie-talkie was not working either. "This is a problem." I growled softly before I turned to look around, hearing a deep snarl next to me. Slowly, a scaled hide of a creature that looked like something out of history books walked forward. It had a long muzzle and razor sharp teeth, not to mention the one razor like claw on its massive foot.

"Do you guys want to play with me?" I asked softly, seeing several more emerge from the fog. All of them hissed deeply, like a low guttural snarl mixed with escaping steam. Their eyes were slit and their bodies were taller than me, their heavy tails swishing behind them as they growled. I smiled, slowly removing my shades to gaze at the five that surrounded me.

~~~Time Skip!~~~  
~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

I stood, looking out at the road that everyone had come from, the walkie-talkie that I had given Kiame was not working, as it did not put off a signal anymore, meaning it was destroyed or malfunctioned in the fog. I knew she was not dead, but certainly felt more than a few pricks of pain in my sides, through I knew I was not being attacked.

I frowned slightly at the idea before a low rumbling sound was heard, making Satotz look up, curious at what the noise was. Then they came into view. What looked like three new-age Velociraptors came from the fog, and upon the largest one's back looked to be someone who wore a hood made out of the skin of another Raptor.

The three beasts came to a halt in front of Satotz and the person slowly slid off the back of the first Raptor and pulled off the hood. Kiame stood there, her brown hair was a bit tangled and it was clear she had been in a fight. Upon her hands were gloves made from the hide of a Raptor that had the claws of the Raptor's upon them and the teeth decorating the wrist of the gloves.

"Yo." She greeted softly, her shades shining lightly in the sun. "Are we allowed to keep pets from the forest?" Satotz gazed at her before looking at the creatures and shook his head. "You are not allowed to keep pets during the exam." She let out a long sigh before turning to the Raptors and practically snarling at them, "Get the hell out of here!"

They screeched in fear of the short woman and ran off, back into the forest as she sighed. "I'm going to miss them. I already came up with names for them and everything." She then shrugged and slightly limped over to me and I could tell that she was injured. Her sides were cut and she let out a long sigh, putting the walkie-talkie I had given her into my hand. "The Walkie-talkie stopped working. Probably the fog."

I felt anger rise up in my chest at the idea that my new and permanent toy could have been broken as a grin of fury pulled at my lips before I pulled her to my side, my voice thick and low with my displeasure. "You're staying by my side until this is over." She just looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I'm staying by your side even after it is over. We're bound and nothing changes that."


	5. Chapter 5

I remained with Hisoka during our time waiting and was half tempted to take a nap before I heard the voice of Satotz. "Excellent work, everyone. The second phase will take place here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." He began to walk off before the gates to the second phase rumbled open.

I looked over, surprised to see them moving so steadily even though they were giant doors. "Will the applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A female voice called out and I looked to see a woman with blue hair pulled up into several braids that stood stiffly from her head. Behind he was a rather large man who was a giant and not just in terms of height, he was sitting behind the woman who was on a couch.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Everyone seemed less than impressed with them, but I already could tell a few things about them by their demeanor and our surroundings. Around us looked to be a cooking station of some kind and both seemed to have a likeness to them that led me to believe they were Gourmet Hunters.

A deep rumbling filled the air and everyone was looking around curiously, not knowing where it came from. "W-What was that?" Someone close to me asked and I let out a soft laugh. "Sounds like our examiners are hungry." Menchi smiled and looked up at Buhara with a kind smile. "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..." He whines softly, resting his hands upon his belly. "There you have it. Phase two will involve... cooking!" this seemed to catch everyone off guard, but I was rather happy about this. It made me feel even more grateful that I was bonded, as I knew exactly how to win over these hunters.

"Wait a minute! Cooking!? We're here to take the hunter exam!" another contestant called out. He was a larger man who had blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and he wore a black shirt. Menchi simply nodded, "That's right! Your challenge for the second phase is... to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

The same man called out, angrier this time, "Why do we have to cook?!" Menchi put her hands on her hips. "That is because we are gourmet hunters!" Other people began laughing at this and I felt anger rise up in my chest before I snapped at the man who began to mock them, "A hunter is a hunter, no matter what! they went through the same trial we did and if you really want to mock them, go ahead and quit!"

He looked at me surprised, as did almost everyone else, his eyes were wide before he scoffed. "I ain't gonna quit! Not because of some stupid Gourmet Hunters!" I growled, my anger rising sharply, "Excuse you! Hunters of all kinds risk their lives! It may be for different things, but they all deserve at least a little bit of respect from someone like you, who doesn't even have a hunter title."

I scoffed, crossing my arms as I stared him down. "Get the title of hunter, then you can _try_ to mock them, before that, shut your damn mouth." He seemed stunned by this and was about to start yelling at me before he glanced behind me, seeing Hisoka staring him down as well and he backed off. "What ever. So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

Menchi's arms were crossed as she glared at the man. "Buhara." She called out and he large man stood, a smile still on his face. "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use the meat from any species of the Biska forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And, you only pass if we both find it delicious."

Menci's arms were still crossed, which means it did not bode well for us as she was now irritated at the applicants. "We will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we have both eaten our fill... the exam will end." The man I had yelled at just waved it off as if it were nothing and I knew he was the reason Menchi was pissed.

"Then, the exam's second phase..." Buhara slammed on his large stomach with one of his hands, "begins now!" I headed out, deciding to follow Gon as it seemed like he knew where he was going. I was going to have to do my best to make a meal that would allow me to pass. Before my village burned, I was taught by a few of the many Gourmet hunters in the way of cooking.

My village was rather popular with gourmet hunters, as we had a rare ingredient that could be added to food and make even the most disgusting meal taste divine. It was so sought after, that many Gourmet hunters came from far and wide to try and get it, but only a few ever ever graced with some of this ingredient.

It was also the reason the village was razed to the ground and everyone was killed. The ingredient was rather grim in the ways of obtaining it, as it only could be found with those of my clan who had their Soulmate. The ingredient was the very blood that ran through the veins of my clan. Our Nen, when bound with that of our Soulmate's made our blood gain a quality that was like a sweet cherry wine that could go with any food.

Because it was our life source, many did not even think of using it as a spice ingredient, and very few gourmet hunters, or anyone for that fact, were allowed to taste it. But my clan name was a famed one among all hunters, even to this day, for many in the clan became hunters and were considered to be elite in what ever field of hunting they chose.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the first phase." Leorio said, walking next to me as we walked with the others. He then glanced over at me, blushing deeply. "Oh, I forgot we are in the presence of a beautiful lady~!" I glanced at him, not in the least bit interested. "Don't let Hisoka hear you. He would kill you for that comment." I said in an off-handed tone and Leorio suddenly decided walking with Gon was better.

I chuckled lightly at this before Gon began sliding down a deep hill and I shrugged, deciding to follow ans I slid down next to him when I got to the bottom of the hill. Killua slid straight into Gon, Leorio straight into Killua, and Kurapika straight into Leorio. "What was that about, Gon!?" Killua demanded and Gon pointed forward. "Found them."

I looked up and saw large pigs dining on bones before I stood up, backing up slightly. "This was a mistake..." The pigs looked up and let out loud squealing sounds as they began to chase us back to the main group. The second I saw people I immediately tried to ward them off, "Run! We made a terrible error!"

Even though they began to run, many were still trampled and bucked away by the pigs. Nothing seemed to be working on them either, as everything seemed to be bouncing off their noses. I raised my eyebrow at this before jumping up, and slamming my foot down directly on it's forehead, making it squeal in pain and collapse.

I grinned and called out to anyone and everyone in the area. "Aim for their foreheads! Their foreheads are their weak point!" Everyone began to aim for the forehead and kill their pigs as I picked mine up. A great feat seeing how big it was compared to me. "I told you to stay by me, didn't I?" I heard Hisoka's voice hiss lightly and I looked over at him, he was already carrying his pig.

I grinned, feeling sheepish, but knowing he literally could not hurt me. "Sorry, Hisoka, but I want to pass! I knew Gon would find them eventually. I trust in his instincts." He looked away, but still had a smile on his face. "He is my prey, don't get too attached to him." I sighed, but let it go, hoping Hisoka wouldn't kill him any time soon.

We all headed back to cook and almost everyone began slow roasting it. I knew better. I began cutting away the meat carefully, getting at the rubs before cooking them and began working on a sauce to go over it. When no one was looking, I cut my palm and added some to the sauce, knowing just by the scent that my blood was that special ingredient, now found no where else on the planet but in my veins.

After the meat was cooked to perfection, I added the sauce over it and put in various spices until the very scent coming off of it was mouth watering. I plated them and waited to go up. Many people had already gone up and all of them were rejected by Menchi, and now it was my turn.

I carried the plate of ribs to the table and Menchi sat up, sniffing at them, seeming to be actually interested as she could find no fault with how they looked. Buhara already dug in, giving me a passing grade, and Menchi took an experimental bite before taking several others. Menchi had to stop herself as she leaned back and looked at me curiously.

"Before I tell you what I think, how did you cook this?" She asked lightly and I began to explain. "I realized that since my sow(female pig) was still young, the softer meat would be around the ribs and the belly. I decided to get the rubs and pull the belly meat and stack them in the ribs before cooking them slowly to make sure that the fire was not too much, but was enough to cook it.

"I then began on a sauce while the meat was cooking and put in several spices and ingredients to give it flavor and to make it more appealing as well as adding that flavor to allow it to sink into the meat. I put the sauce over the meat and allowed it to cook a bit more so the juiciness of it could sink into the meat."

She nodded and then tilted her head, looking at me suspiciously. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" I smiled, thinking back to the many Gourmet hunters I had met before. "In my clan, many Gourmet hunters came to visit us, and it is from them that I learned the art of cooking." She raised her eyebrow at this while Buhara sat up, pausing his eating for a moment to look at me curiously.

"Really? I've only heard of a few clans that Gourmet hunters would regularly visit." I nodded and looked away, almost sadly. "I am the last of my clan, actually. The others were killed for a secret we held, not many others besides those of the Black Market and Gourmet hunters knew of it. Does the clan name 'Sorumeito' mean anything to either of you?" Both of their eyes widened and they looked at the meat before back at me.

Menchi was stunned as she pressed her hand to her lips. "Y-you mean... the fabled Sakura no Supaisu!? Y-you have it?" I nodded slowly and she immediately put up her sign to show that I passed. "This is a great honor. Please, you have to share the secret with us." She was looking at me with excitement in her eyes and I looked at the other contestants who were stunned.

"Sorry, but though I have given you a small taste, I am afraid that if anyone knows how to obtain it, they would kill me for it, as I am the last who holds the secret. I may tell you after the exam, or after this phase, as I have grown fond of you two, but I will not divulge information that could get me killed right here and now. As it is not only my life on the line."

Menchi nodded deeply in understanding. "I see, you have a mate. Understandable, I'm sorry I asked. You pass." I nodded and walked down the steps, several who have already failed glaring at me. "That is no fair that she can use some secret spice!" One yelled and Menchi spoke up, "It is within her skill of cooking to know how to make and use it, so she passes! Unlike all of you."

I returned to stand by my station and several people tried to get me to help them, but I refused, as I would have to give away my secret. I was, however, tempted to help Hisoka, but he never asked, so I decided he didn't want help. Everyone but me failed and Menchi launched into a lecture. "You all lack the ability to try something new and that disqualifies you all as hunters!"

Hisoka raised one hand, a card placed between his fingers as if he were about to kill her and I stopped him. He looked at me, about to question my actions before an air-ship showed up,a voice coming from it. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant besides one who has a hidden cooking skill." From it, a man dropped down and straightened up.

He was on the older side and had a white beard with a dark gray tip to it. "The chairman of the Selection committee. He's in charge of the hunter exam... Chairman Netero." He didn't seem all too bothered by having just fallen from the sky. "Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now.

"So, Menchi-kun... you failed all but one of these applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" She shook her head, looking down slightly as if in shame. "No. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted gourmet hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." Netero tilted his head slightly, his eyes trailing to her ample chest. 'Old pervert.' I thought lightly.

"In other words, you're aware this exam was unacceptable." She nodded, looking away. "Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I loose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the second phase." Netero looked down in thoughts, closing his eyes. "But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

She bowed slightly to him, "I'm sorry..." He then looked up, seeming to have gotten an idea. "Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner, but you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain it will help the applicants to accept the results."

Almost everyone seemed nervous now as Menchi smiled, "That's true... then the new challenge will be... boiled eggs." I raised my eyebrow at this, knowing that there had to be a twist to it in some way or another. "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-half in your airship?" He smiled at this, "Mt. Split-in-half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

~~~Time Skip!~~~

As we reached the mountain, I stood next to Hisoka and looked down at the nest of Spider-Eagles. I had been told about them one time, as their eggs are called 'dream eggs' and they go amazingly with the Cherry blood of the mated in the clan. "Alright everyone! Look down there. That is a spider eagle's nest. If you look below, you will see the spider-eagle eggs."

I smiled happily, "I always wanted to taste one of those eggs~ I have heard about them in earnest from the visiting hunters." I was practically shaking in joy. "Menchi. Mind if I go with you to get them?" She looked over at me and smiled, nodding. "Be my guest. As long as you know how." I nodded, "I know how."

She continued to explain to the others what was needed to get them. "Spider eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs." The man who had been making such a fuss earlier looked over at Menchi.

"W-Wait a minute... you don't mean we..." "I sure do." I chuckled and walked forward with Menchi to the edge of the ravine before leaping down with her, grabbing onto the layer of web right above the eggs. I stayed next to her before I felt the beginning of a breeze and we jumped down together, both grabbing and egg as we fell.

I personally grabbed two, because I thought Buhara would want one and the web wouldn't be able to hold him up, sadly. We continued to fall before a sudden breeze pushed us up, making us float above the top of the ravine and we both landed safely. "Now we just need to boil the egg." She then smiled over at me, impressed. "Wow, you're good at this! You managed to grab two."

I smiled and nodded, holing one out to her. "We can give one to Buhara. I bet he would enjoy it." The man who had been so harshly judging her now looked scared out of his mind. "You must be joking... no reasonable person in their right mind would jump down there-" He was cut off by Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio jumping down as if their lives depended on it, cheering all the way.

Everyone else began to join them, jumping down onto the web and I frowned. "The web won't be able to hold them all." I stood next to Netero and Menchi, watching them curiously while the three eggs boiled. The web began to snap before another breeze came in and pushed them all up as they grabbed their eggs, four people having jumped too early.

"And the rest of you? I guess you quit." Menchi said with a smile and everyone set to boiling their eggs. She then stood off with me to the side and looked at me with big, curious eyes. "Please tell me the secret. Please! There is rumored to be nothing better than the Sakura no Supaisu." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head with my wrapped up hand.

"Fine. Tell anyone and I will never look you in the eyes again and I will hunt you down and kill you." She nodded, swearing to secrecy as I held out my hand to her. "The secret lies in the blood of the clan. We were all specialized Nen users who could bind to another human for life as eternal Soulmates, hence the 'Soulmate' clan.

"Those who are mated undergo a change in their Nen. Our Nen when not bound resides in the heart and the eyes, allowing superior control. Once we are bound, it opens other Nen channels in the blood and mixes the Nen with the blood itself, giving it a rare and sweet Cherry wine taste that goes with all food and makes every dish delicious. Only those of the clan who are mated have this ultimately rare ingredient in their blood.

"As everyone else in my clan is gone, I am now the only one who holds this ingredient, as blood can expire quickly making it rare and fleeting." I looked up at her and she seemed amazed as she looked at my hand. "Not even my mate knows this secret, so please, tell no one." She nodded, her eyes serious. "I won't. Thank you for telling me. And... out of curiosity... who is your mate? Is he, or she, here?"

I looked over, smiling slightly at Hisoka. "He's here. My mate is Hisoka. If he dies... I will die, and with me, the rarest of all ingredients will die. So I must keep him alive. And I am very fond of my mate, so that is a bonus too." She looked at me, absolutely stunned as I walked past her and towards Hisoka.

He handed me the boiled egg and growled through clenched, smiling, teeth, "What happened to, 'Stay by my side for the rest of the exam'? That is now two times you have wandered off." I sighed and rest my hand on his shoulder, calming myself and therefore calming him. "Relax. It is part of the exam that we can't be together at all times. If there is a fighting portion, we cannot be with one another while fighting. All other times, I will be by your side through thick and thin."

He nodded, his eyes narrowing, "Good. I would hate to allow my one and only permanent toy to be broken." I looked up at him, seeing him smile down at me and I narrowed my eyes. "Though I resent being called a 'toy', I will take it as a compliment to be considered a permanent one that you don't want broken."


	6. Chapter 6

"Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining Forty-three remaining applicants. I am Netero, the Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." We were now on Netero's airship, headed towards the next phase of the exam. It was dark outside, as I could see the sky through the windows and I was ready to either sleep or run around, I didn't know which yet.

"And I'm his secretary, Beans!" I looked over and saw a man who looked very much like a type of green bean. He was much shorter than Netero, but Netero was also wearing traditional sandals that have him a few extra inches of height. "Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..."

He left his words hanging and seemed to revel in the tension everyone had as they all glared in preparation for what ever was to come next. I was still in the kind of mood that I was done listening, but it would be rude to walk away now. "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

He seemed to find this amusing as Beans spoke up, "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 am. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." I took that as the words to do what ever, but Killua already beat me to the punch.

"Alright, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Gon smiled and nodded happily before the two ran off, brushing past me, making Gon stop and look up at me. "Thanks for the water and stuff today! I still want to learn how to tell if someone is lying!" I chuckled, smiling lightly at the boy. "Alright, I will teach you when you are done running around."

He smiled and cheered happily, leaping up in excitement before running off with Killua. "Those kids." I said with a fond smile and I heard a curious noise escape Hisoka. "You seem fond of children." He said with a smile and I nodded, looking up at him. "I had several younger siblings, and since I was the second oldest in a family of six kids, I had to be the big sister, because my older brother wouldn't do anything."

~~~3rd Person P.O.V.~~~

The three examiners who had already done their trials were sitting together, eating as they spoke idly. "Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi said, smiling up at Buhara who was happily sitting next to several empty plates. "You mean pass the exam?" Menchi nodded, a wide smile on her lips.

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail all but one of them at one point." Buhara raised his eyebrow, looking down at his female companion. "But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?" Menchi nodded, shrugging lightly, her smile still present on her face. "That's true... but didn't you notice it? A few of them had this whole aura thing going on. What do you think, Satotz?"

The mustached man, who had been quiet up until that point looked up from his meal, gently placing his utensils upon his plate. "Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year." He gazed up thoughtfully, thinking over the faces of those he had seen. "Ha! So you agree? I think 294 has a good shot." Menchi smiled, thinking of the bald, self-proclaimed, 'ninja'.

"I'm partial to 99." Satotz said, dabbing where his mouth should be with his napkin. "He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat!" Menchi chuckled lightly, grinning widely at Satotz. "What do you think, Buhara?" He leaned back thinking of the applicants he had seen. "Well... I like 88, and, though he isn't a rookie, 44. They are the two that I favor, as they seem to be a pair, based on how they interact with each other.

"I'm sure you noticed, but when 255 was throwing a fit, it was 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone. But then he got all calm when 88 spoke to him." Menchi nodded, "I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. I think it is because 88 was around. But didn't you realize? Those two were already that way from the first moment we appeared."

Buhara raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do you think, that since 88 is of the Sorumeito clan, that the two are bound?" Menchi nodded, "44's temper was the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me. It got especially worse when I was talking to 88. It was like he had an aura of darkness and she had an aura of light. They combated, yet complimented, each other."

Satotz nodded, sipping at his tea. "I had a similar experience. They should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with them. However, 44's affinity for darkness is far stronger. As hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect.

"And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. A few oddballs of sorts. Those two go well together. She was not with the rest of the group when we reached the second phase, and he stood waiting for her. Like two souls calling to each other. She showed up right before the second phase and it was as if he immediately calmed in her presence."

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

I lay on my stomach next to Hisoka, watching him build a tower of cards with one hand, expertly stacking them and building up from the base he had on the bed we were on. He was sitting with his legs crossed and I was laying next to him, watching him as he built the tower card-by-card. We had already gotten food and found a room.

The bed was a giant King Size and though I was tired, I couldn't help but stay awake to watch what he was doing. "How the hell do you do that? I can't even build a tower on a stable surface with both my hands... and here you just do it like a pro." He chuckled lightly, adding a second layer to the already large house of cards.

"Practice and a steady hand." He said simply, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "So tell me about this family of your's and your past. I'm curious." I titled my head, regarding his card-house before sighing lightly. "Well, I can't just talk about my family without talking about the clan because for anyone not of the clan, we are very strange. In the clan, there were different houses for different professions.

"Though we all had the surname of 'Sorumeito' we had different symbols for our house. And you were referred to by house name instead of your real name, as only friends were allowed to call you by your real name. Every symbol was different for every house, and every member in that house changed the symbol slightly to fit them.

"There was a symbol for the blacksmiths, the bakers, the builders, the hunters, the farmers and so on. Every house had a different profession and different rules that they went by. In my house, it was the job of the females to carry on the profession. Any male who was born under our house was usually married off or was not held to the same standards as the females.

"We were the Warrior Priests and Priestesses. We had a great 'deity' who lived in the mountains that bordered one side of our village, and it was the job of my house to keep that deity docile and fed as well as be the healers of the clan in and out of battle. We would bring daily sacrifices of meat to the deity, and in exchange, it would not kill those in the village below.

"I was the only girl who was born that year, so I was the 'chosen one' and had to learn how to be an adult VERY quickly. Because no other girls were born the entire year, my birth was a 'blessing' of some sort, as I was also born in the house that was known for its priestesses. When I was five, my mother took me deep into the island's woods and left me there, saying I could not come back for a full year."

I sighed, thinking of that time I spent in the wild and looked away from the house of cards and towards the wall. "It was a tradition to leave the females of the house alone in the woods for a year as a coming of age thing, but it was usually done when they were seventeen, not five. After that, I was looked to as the guardian of the people.

"I raised my siblings, since my mother refused to raise boys. I appeased the Deity with sacrifices daily. I healed all of those who were sick and ailing. I fought alongside my people against invaders... I was overwhelmed and expected to do more every day. The thing about being looked to as some great and untouchable warrior, people expected you to do everything and to have zero flaws... I was bound to slip up."

I laughed softly, thinking of how wrong they were. "Then, when I was fifteen, we were attacked. They were stronger than anything I had ever seen before, and they easily overwhelmed us, they did this because of a rare ingredient that we possessed, and shared with few. For the first time in my life, I was scared, so I hid. They slaughtered many, and chained up the rest as slaves. It was then... my slip up killed everyone.

"I had not yet brought a sacrifice to the deity in the mountain as I usually did every morning... and he emerged. My house knew the truth about him, and we knew he was not a deity... but a monster. A large scaled beast with wings of shadow, claws of iron, voice of thunder, eyes of ice and breath of flames.

"He burned the village, slaughtered everything that moved... and even killed my youngest brother, who was only a toddler, right in front of me. He burned my house and my family inside to the ground. In my rage at the beast, I picked up my sword that had lain in the ashes of the family I loved and fought with him. The fight and everything else that followed... feels like a nightmare.

"I was the only one left, as everyone had been slaughtered by the slavers or by the beast. I was left among the ashes of the people who once thought me great and who looked to me as a savior. The people I had let die. I left everything behind and took to wandering, trying to find my way in a life I didn't know how to live. And now, here I am, trying to become a hunter for no good reason."

I sat up, removing my glasses and putting them on the nightstand next to the bed before laying down next to him again. He had been sitting quietly and had not added to his tower the entire time I was talking. My movement had caused it to fall and I let out a soft curse, gazing at the pile of cards. "Sorry, Hisoka. I didn't mean to knock them down."

He payed the cards no mind and turned to gaze at me, looking deeply into my eyes, his smile still present. "I was going to knock it down anyway." His hand rest on the side of my face, his long and sharpened nails barely touching my skin as he gazed at me. "Such a cute, damaged little toy. Worry not~ I enjoy you as you are."

I felt calm at his words and his smile was relaxing. At least he didn't look at me any differently even though he knew almost everything about me now. "The spice that they slavers captured us for... it is the rarest and, supposedly, the sweetest in the world. It is the blood that runs through our veins, and is only found in the veins of those who have a mate... so... now it is only found in my blood."

I sat up, looking at my hand that I had cut during the second challenge. He gripped my hand, grinning widely as he traced the bandage. "Hmm, so that is what that sweet smell is~" He removed the bandages and lifted my hand up closer to him before his tongue flashed out over the cut, making my cheeks turn pure red. "So sweet~!"

He chuckled lightly before gently setting my hand down. "Hmm~ I don't think I want to let you out of my sight until we get to the next phase, and even then, I don't want you to leave for a single second. Understand?" I nodded, letting a small smile pull at my lips, "If we have to split up for that phase, I can't make any promises, but if we don't, I will stay by your side."

He grinned at this, resting his hand atop my head. "Good~" I then let out a small yelp as the light turned off and he pulled me down to lay on the bed, holding me close. "Now, rest. I will keep watch over you, my little toy, and wake you before the next phase."


	7. Chapter 7

Gon smiled widely as he looked at Netero, he had already spent half of his time trying to get the ball, and Killua just left, leaving him on his own to play this game. "Hey, Netero-san, can I go get one of my friends to play? I'm sure she would like to!" Netero tilted his head, wondering who Gon was talking about before he nodded. "Sure. Be back quickly or I might just leave."

Gon nodded and quickly ran out, searching for the beginning of the scent trail that would lead him to the person that he was looking for. When he found the scent in the room that they had all been standing in at the beginning of the flight, he began following the sweet smell all the way to a door that was in a more out-of-the-way part of the airship.

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of someone knocking and I sat up, stretching. It was still rather late and I felt a bit more rejuvenated after the small bit of rest that I got, as I was used to relying on little to no sleep. I slowly got up, putting on my shades as I did so. This made Hisoka stir from where he was lying on the bed. He must have fallen asleep sometime after I did.

He slowly sat up as I walked towards the door and he spoke in a low voice, husky from sleep. "What's wrong?" I looked back over at him and blinked slowly, "Someone's at the door." I then turned my attention back to the door and opened it, shielding my eyes from the light that filtered in from the hall.

"Kiame! I was worried you were asleep, I have a game that I want you to play." I looked down to see Gon smiling up at me, as if he had discovered something great. It was a look that my younger siblings often gave when they had discovered some strange set of tracks in the forest, or found a frog by the well.

"What time is it?" Gon grinned happily, "It's 4 am! But I need you to hurry because if you don't the game will end and I want to keep playing." I looked back at Hisoka and tilted my head, "Do you mind if I go?" I asked him and he let out a soft hum, deep in thought. "You have two hours. If you're not back by then, I will come looking for you. Okay~?"

His grin was back, now that the had woken up a bit more. "Sure." I nodded before walking out into the hall, closing the door behind me. "Alright, let's go!" Gon cheered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hallway towards what looked like a gymnasium. He threw open the doors and pulled me in.

I was greeted by the sight of Netero standing on one leg with a ball in his left hand. "Oh? You brought her along to play?" Netero asked and Gon nodded, a wide smile on his face. "She seems strong and she is really nice to me, so I thought she would want to play!" Netero chuckled and nodded, looking over at me.

"The game we are playing is simple, get the ball from me before eight o-clock, and I will immediately make you hunters." I shook my head, smiling at the fact that I knew this was no easy game, but it was going to be very hard to win. "I'm just interested in getting the ball, not in becoming a hunter early."

Netero nodded and I examined him before smiling. "Alright. I'll play." I reached up and took off my shades, closing my eyes before slowly letting them open. "Whoa~! You have really pretty eyes!" Gon said with a wide smile and I looked over at him, resting my hand on his head. "Very few get to see my eyes, but I figured I would need my full abilities if we're going to get the ball."

He nodded and stood next to me, getting ready for what ever I was about to do. I let out a soft sigh and centered myself, "I'm going to get the ball." I spoke softly, allowing my Nen to flow through my being before looking sharply at Netero, my Ren was flowing off of me before I shot forward, moving around Netero at high speeds.

He seemed surprised by this before I shot forward, hitting him in the back of the neck at one of his nerve centers and hitting his left arm up in the same movement. This caught him off guard, but he leaped for the ball as I did. I glanced at him and quickly moved under him, using my leg to hit him to the side and throw him off target.

As I knew he wasn't headed for the ball, I pushed off the ground and up towards the ball. He seemed to realize what I was doing and he dove for the ball as well, hitting me to the wall and grabbing it. I grinned at this, thrilled of the challenge he presented. "You have some rather strong Nen~" He commented lightly and I chuckled. "You haven't seen it at full yet. In fact... I wonder if you can resist it."

He raised one of his long eyebrows at this and I let out a soft breath, looking deeply into his eyes and allowing my Nen to travel into my eyes. He flinched slightly, but was unable to fully move besides a few steps, and he couldn't pull his eyes away from mine. "Hand me the ball." I said, holding my hand out to him and he took a single step before before breaking away.

He was panting ever so slightly as he turned his gaze away from me and sighing. "I see now why your clan is known for their Nen~" Gon seemed lost during the entire exchange and I chuckled lightly. "My Nen is actually rather weak, seeing as I can't fully control it, but thank you." Gon looked up at me and then back at Netero, suddenly dicing for the ball, making me chuckle.

I continued to tag-team with Gon, almost getting the ball on several occasions before I glanced at the clock, "Ah, time for me to go back, Gon." He pouted and I put on my shades and chuckled lightly at him. "You remind me of my little brothers. Always wanting to play until you can't play anymore." I ruffled his hair and he smiled widely.

"Goodnight, Kiame! Thank's for playing!" I smiled and was about to walk out before he wrapped his little arms around me in a hug and I felt pain pull up in my chest, such an intense sadness before I smiled back at him, covering up the fact that I was in such pain. "Goodnight, Gon." He smiled and let me go, going back over to Netero as I walked out.

I moved quickly back to the room I shared with Hisoka, trying to get my mind off of this feeling that filled my head and weighted my heart down. The door opened the moment I got to it, and I knew Hisoka was aware of my sadness. He stood quietly and allowed me to wrap my arms around him and press my forehead against his chest, hiding my face from view.

"Who do I have to kill?" He asked, his voice was like venom towards the one who upset me and I shook my head, mumbling softly, "No one... I'm sad because I miss my little brothers... Gon reminds me so much of them..." He quietly nodded and picked me up, setting me on the bed. "Fine. I won't kill him... yet. But when he is stronger, he will be worth killing."


	8. Chapter 8

I stood with Hisoka, waiting to receive instructions for what we were supposed to do for this phase. We were standing on top of a large pillar seemed to have no way down. "Everyone, the exam's third phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the third phase."

Beans returned to the airship and I watched it leave until it disappeared on the horizon. "So how do you propose we get down? He didn't say that we have to do it alone, so I looks like we can at least be together for this one." I looked over at Hisoka, who was lightly tapping at the ground, his eyes focused on the panel.

"There are trap doors around here. So, find a trap door and-" I didn't hear the rest of the explanation before I took a step forward and let out a startled yelp as the ground beneath me opened up and I fell through to the floor below. I landed rather roughly and let out a soft hiss before taking in my surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" I couldn't find a single thing besides what looked like two bracelets and no explanation around them. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" I asked to no one in particular. "This is the 'Trust rule'! You must wait for a second person to show up and both put on these bracelets. Any injury you get, the other will and if one of you dies, the other will as well. You must trust each other with your lives."

"Who are you?" I asked lightly and I was almost surprised when the voice responded, "I am the Warden of this facility, so call me that, for now." I looked up at the sound of a voice coming from somewhere in the room before suddenly someone else dropped in and landed gracefully on their feet. "Hm, I assumed it would lead to the same room as you."

I looked over and saw Hisoka standing there and I couldn't help but smile, speaking up to the person who spoke to me before. "Hey, Warden! Your game doesn't really work! Hisoka and I are already bound for life, and if one dies the other will, so do we have to wear the bracelets? We kind of already trust each other."

There was a long moment of silence and Hisoka quirked one eyebrow at me before the voice sounded out again. "I can't simply take your word for it, so yes, you do still have to wear the bracelets." I shrugged and then looked over at Hisoka. "Okay, so apparently we got the 'Trust rule' for this part of the tower."

I walked over and picked up one of the bracelets. "We both have to wear one and they are supposed to link us to each other. If one of us gets hurt, the other gets the same injury, and if one of us dies, the other does too." Hisoka took one of the bracelets, his grin ever present on his face. "Lucky for us, my little toy, that we are already bound and used to this rule~"

I nodded with a smile, putting the bracelet on. As soon as he put on his, the door by the bracelets slid open and we were allowed to walk through. Down a short hallway was a room that had a large pit dividing the room, and at the bottom of the pit happened to be several hundred spikes. Just out of reach down the pit, was a button.

"Hisoka, hold my hand and don't let go." He raised his eyebrow at this, his smirk widening. "Are you frightened and need me to comfort you~? We have some time to kill, after all-" I grabbed his hand and dropped off the side of the floor towards the pit, cutting him off mid-sentence. "No, I'm not scared. I feel just fine because you are here with me. I just needed the extra arm length to push the button."

He began chuckling lightly, his grin so wide, I was almost worried it would split his face in half. "I see, such a clever Toy~" I held tightly to his hand and reached out, pressing the button. As soon as I did, the room rumbled and a bridge formed, connecting the two sides of the room so we could walk across safely.

He easily pulled me up and we walked across the bridge. He let off an aura of calm, and it kept me calm as well, even though I was slightly anxious for the uncertainty of what lay ahead of us. We walked through several rooms that required similar tasks of supporting or assisting each other before we came to another room that was different.

This room had a long, winding stair-case that was lined with candles that produced a green flame and a man sitting in the far side of the room, his face was covered in scars. "I have been waiting for you... Hisoka. Such a shame that you have someone with you. I would have preferred to just kill you and get it over with, but now, looks like I have to get a bit more blood on my hands."

He grinned wolfishly at me, his eyes cold and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "I'm not here as an examiner this year... I'm here for revenge. Since last year's exam, all I have focused on was killing you." He rose to his feet and pulled out a curved blade that looked like a small scythe as he glared at Hisoka.

"Today, I'll get payback for my scars!" Hisoka just smiled, amused with the situation, "Hmph, those scars merely show you were an incompetent examiner. You're blaming me for your own inadequacies." The man grinned as if he were deranged and he pulled out a second blade, spinning them. "Keep yapping."

Hisoka just raised one eyebrow, the smirk still present on his face. "Dual wielding?" the man smiled and tossed up his blades, pulling out two more. "Infinite quad wielding! Take this!" He threw the blades and I jumped out of the way while Hisoka expertly dodged between them. The man then attacked head on and Hisoka had to dodge both him and the other blades.

The blades sliced into Hisoka's right shoulder and left side, the cuts appearing on my body as well, making me let out a soft noise of pain. This drew the attention of the two and the man smiled like a feral dog. "So you two are on the 'Trust Rule' that makes it easier! I just have to kill her and you die too!"

I frowned and he threw the blades at me now, I moved back right in time for the blade to slice through my shades, making them fall to the floor and shatter. I stood in sheer silence, looking down at my fallen safety net that kept me from the world. "You bastard..." I growled softly as he charged me.

I raised one hand and caught him by the throat, pinning him to the ground as I gave an even deeper growl, my Nen flowing off of me in waves as I snarled. He tried to reach for his fallen blades, but I just used my other hand to claw deep into his arm with the sharp nails that were forming. "How dare you..?" I muttered softly.

"How dare you break the one thing I have left of my family?" He looked up at me in fear now as I stared down at him, pinning him to the floor. "How dare you attack my mate and threaten my life, all over a few measly scars?" My teeth were becoming sharper as the secret I kept locked away from everyone, including myself, decided to rear its ugly head.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" I stood up and kicked him sharply into the wall, leaving an indent where he broke through it partially. "Get up and face me." My voice echoed in the room as he scrambled to stand, his neck and arm bleeding from my nails. "Apologize to us and I **might** let you go. Refuse to... and I will rip out your intestines and hang you with them."

He seemed too stunned to say anything as I slowly walked closer, picking up two of his fallen blades. He fell to his knees, his entire body shaking as he looked at me. "M-Monster..." He whimpered softly and scrambled back, trying to escape me. "No..." I murmured softly, my tongue running over the bloody blade. "I'm no monster, but I harbor the soul of one."

I was not too far from him now and he shook his head, "I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He whimpered and blubbered, all of his bravado gone as I grinned widely, "Good." My hands flashed out and his head rolled from his shoulders, the look of shock still on his face as his body fell. I quickly calmed down and felt all anger leave my body, my entire demeanor returning to normal.

"You are beautiful when you're angry~" Hisoka practically purred and I sighed, going back to my broken shades. "Life isn't the same anymore..." I muttered softly, holding the broken pieces before dropping them, sad at the loss. "Let's just get out of here." Hisoka nodded, following me up the steps to another door that slid open, allowing us into a large, circular room.

"Kiame, applicant 88, is the first to pass the Third Phase. Total time, six hours and sixteen minutes. Hisoka, applicant 44, is the second to pass the Third Phase. Total time, six hours and seventeen minutes." The bracelets broke off of our wrists and fell to the floor and I let out a soft sigh, sitting against one of the walls. "Wasn't worth it... I want my shades back."

Hisoka sat next to me, still grinning as he looked over at me, his amber eyes understanding and sharp. "I will be your eyes for now, if you would like~ I know you don't want to have a replacement for the shades, as those were from your family, but, I can help you get used to seeing the world as it is without them."

I leaned over and rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and nodding slowly. "They were bound to break... all of them usually do shortly after finding a mate... but I didn't want to loose them so quickly." Time passed slowly, but the bald ninja-man 294, Gittarackur 301, and the guy with the blow-darts 384, showed up.

Hisoka continued to sit next to me and had gotten us food that I had yet to eat. I was still in a sour mood, but it wasn't as bad now, seeing as I had a bit more time to get over the loss of the shades and to move on. I opened my eyes to see two doors slide open at the same time and two guys walked through, 53 was a younger man with light brown hair and a bow on his back, 371 was an older guy who had black hair and long eyebrows.

"Pokkle, applicant 53 and Goz, applicant 371. Both arrived simultaneously. Total time, Thirty hours and Four minutes." I looked away as the boy said something and pranced off to get food. "You should eat." Hisoka said, poking my cheek, making me bat his hand away. "I will... I just don't want to right now."

I looked away and Hisoka's grin grew, "If you don't eat, I will make you eat." His voice was low, and though it wasn't a threat, I still felt compelled to start eating, making him laugh. "See~? You can behave." I growled at him lowly, narrowing my eyes as I blushed lightly, "Shut up... I just suddenly felt hungry." He continued to lightly chuckle at this and I snarled lowly at him, but he ignored me.

More and more people filed in and I spent most of the time that we were waiting, either watching card towards being built and knocking them over when ever I felt like it, eating what ever food they set out for us, and napping on Hisoka's shoulder or lap. Which ever I found to be more comfortable at the time, won as my sleeping spot.

People gave us strange looks and, if I was tired enough, I would respond with flipping them off or Hisoka would usually just send them scampering back with his Nen. I was currently laying next to him, watching him build a tower of cards. I could faintly hear someone talking near us, their voices casual and annoying.

"Isn't that the girl who's glasses you took?" "Yeah, she is. Didn't that creepy ass guy help her get them back?" "He did. But now she doesn't fucking have them and they're all fucking close. What the fuck, did those glasses make them lovers or something?" I looked over, seeing the three brothers who took my shades before the exam began and then I looked back at Hisoka.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked, reaching for a card and he nodded handing one to me. The second I had it, I used my Nen to reinforce it like a blade and set it flying at the wall right next to the three brother's heads. "If you three are going to talk like a bunch of old ladies, go somewhere else, or keep your voices down. I don't need to hear your whining anymore. It's giving me a head ache."

They practically jumped out of their skin and several people began laughing as I returned to my relaxed position, watching Hisoka build a rather large card tower. I slowly began reaching out one hand towards the neatly stacked cards and Hisoka froze, his hand just above the next to last layer as he chuckled lightly. "You are determined to never let me finish a tower."

I smirked and nodded before knocking it over, watching the cards fall into a messy stack, "Yup~ I like watching them fall, it's soothing." I then yawned lightly, resting my head on his thigh as he was content to just sit there and look at me. "How much longer do we have?" I asked lightly and Hisoka just grinned. "About an hour."

I sighed heavily and moved so my head was in his lap before closing my eyes. "You know, I could get used to this~" He said lightly, his fingers running through my hair and I opened one eye to look up at him, "What? Waiting forever in some endless time trap where it feels like nothing of interest can happen?"

He chuckled lightly and narrowed his eyes slightly at me. "You're funny~ I meant, I could get used to you laying in my lap like this." I smirked and closed my eye, relaxing. "You have no choice but to get used to it. Your lap is comfortable, so I hereby claim it as my pillow when we aren't doing anything."

More time passed and I was awoken by the sound of a door sliding open. "Kurapika, applicant 404, is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant 99, is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicant 405, is the twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." Killua let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I didn't expect a slide for the quick and easy path."

"That was sure close." Gon said lightly, I could hear the smile in his voice. "My hands are covered in blisters." Kurapika spoke lightly before the voice of Leorio grumbled out, "Same here." I slowly opened my eyes to see Hisoka was smirking and I sat up, stretching slightly with a small yawn. "Are they the last ones?"

Hisoka nodded and I sighed. "Well, at least some of us made it." A buzzer went off and I looked up, "The Third Phase of the exam is now over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One of them has died." A door on the far-side of the room opened up, showing a way to the outside and Hisoka stood, pulling me to my feet. "On to the next phase~"


	9. Chapter 9

I stood next to Hisoka, rather fond of the strange people around me. They had survived the phases up until now, and therefore, many had earned my respect. 53 walked up to me, he was smiling and he had his bow over his shoulder. "Hi there, Kiame, right?" I nodded and he smiled, happy to have gotten my name right.

"My name is Pokkle. I noticed you a few times during the phases. You seem rather strong, seeing as you have lived through all of this, and you are one of the only girls left. You seem like a you enjoy hunting, right?" I nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed around him as we spoke. "Yeah. I hunt. It was something I was trained to do, and I rather enjoy it. There is not much like hunting dangerous game though. The hunter can easily become the hunted."

He smiled and nodded, "I'm glad that there is someone who is also interested in hunting, after this, do you think we could-" He was cut off by a card flying by his head, his eyes widening as Hisoka spoke, "Keep talking to her, and I will kill you, boy~" He growled gently and Pokkle backed off, his eyes wide, not wanting to mess with Hisoka.

I turned, frowning at him while he continued to smile at me. "Hisoka, he was just making light conversation, you didn't have to do that." His grin widened and he rest his hand on top of my head, "I don't want you getting attached to anyone you meet. I'm bound to kill them one way or another, so it's best if you don't make friends with anyone."

I frowned at this and looked away from him, "And what if I want to make friends?" I asked, a slight edge to my voice. "They'll still die. You are the only one who I won't kill. If not for the fact that you are **my** little broken toy, and mine alone, than for the fact I will die as well. I couldn't care less if anyone else died."

His words were harsh and stung, but he was a brutally honest person. He wouldn't sugar coat a truth, and he would be rather cold about it. "And if you are so attached to Gon, you don't need to watch when I decide he is worth killing. He will die when that day comes, even if you see him as a little brother." I looked away and he chuckled softly, his hand resting atop my head.

"Cute little broken toy~ So wounded and riddled with pain... I throw away all my broken toys, because they don't interest me anymore, but you, I will keep. Always remember that one day, all of those 'friends' that you try to make, will die. Either killed by me or by their own weakness, and I will be there to pick up your broken little pieces."

I knew he spoke the truth, but I didn't want to admit it. "And if I stop you from killing them?" Hisoka's grin widened, as if excited by the unspoken challenge. "You won't be able to, but I would like to see you try." He chuckled and I bit back a sharp response as a man who had glasses, purple hair and strange narrowed eyes spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil island. Let us proceed." He snapped his fingers and a man in yellow wheeled a cart forward. On the cart was a box that seemed to only have one opening.

"I will need you to draw lots. They will determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-five numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now I need you each to draw a card, in the order in which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" I walked forward, people around me seeming confused that I had been first.

I reached in and grabbed a random card before walking back. Hisoka then drew his card. Then Gittarackur. It wend all the way down the line in order of who finished. The cards themselves had a red and white side, both sides were blank, but the white side was being covered by a sticker so no one could know who their prey was before anyone else.

"Everyone's taken a card? Then, remove the seal from your card. The number indicates your target." I reached up removing the seal and I felt shock run through me, my eyes widening slightly. My own number was on my card. A sudden zap came from my number plate and it suddenly turned the same red as dried blood, drawing the attention of the others near me.

"I didn't expect this to happen~ What a treat!" I looked over at our instructor as he smiled at me, waving me forward. I was confused, but followed his orders and stood next to him as he spoke up. "The box has recorded what card you drew, this means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish.

"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag. Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off of the corpse. Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points and your own ID tag is worth three points. Anyone else's tag is worth one point. You need six points to advance to the final stage. So, while on Zevil island, you need to gather six points.

"But now, we have a small change in the rules. Number '88' has drawn her own number, and therefore is now a wild card. Her ID tag is worth three points to everyone, and everyone's ID tag is worth three points to her. Her tag is now red, representing how anyone can steal it for three points. So, if you have at least three points, you can still try and take her tag and be able to pass."

He then turned to me, his eyes were narrowed as he smiled widely. "You are now everyone's target, and everyone is now your target, so hide your ID tag well. Good luck~!" I let out a long sigh and looked at everyone, knowing only two people who would not attack me. Those two were Hisoka, as he was bound to me, and Gittarackur, due to his alliance with Hisoka.

~~~Small time skip!~~~

I sat between to the two most dangerous men on the ship while we sailed for the island. Everyone besides the two of them were giving me looks and I glared back at all of them, my eyes narrowed. "I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work on the Hunter Exam's Third Phase! I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara!"

She seemed to be in a bright an happy mood while everyone just continued to glare at the ground, at each other or at me. "It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil island. All twenty-five applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam! So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year..."

She trailed off, realizing that everyone was not all up beat and we were all just waiting for the time we would have to turn on each other. I had already hidden my tag, refusing to keep it on my chest like Hisoka did. My tag was now buried within my hair, which I had pulled up and wrapped around my tag, securing it to my head. If someone wanted it, they would have to realize where it is and cut my hair for it.

Since it was wrapped in my hair, no red was able to show through and it looked like the tag itself was completely gone without a trace. "Well, everyone is free to do as you wish for the next two hours. Please enjoy the boat ride." I sighed lightly, pulling my legs close to my chest. "I have terrible luck."

Hisoka chuckled and grinned over at me. "Or good luck~ you can take the tag of anyone you want to and pass. You get a free for all." I shook my head, frowning slightly. "Not anyone. I'm not going to take your tag or Gittarackur's tag... I don't need to make you two my enemies." Gittarackur smiled at this, his limbs clicking like that of a doll. "I will not take your tag. You are not my target."

I was glad Gittarackur was on the same page and was on my side for this as Hisoka just chuckled. "At least I have two people not out to kill me or rob me blind. That's always nice." Hisoka just smirked, his eyes holding a dangerous light to them. "I may just steal your tag to see if you can get it back from me."

I frowned slightly at him, moving closer to Gittarackur. "Okay... I have one person who isn't going to try and rob me blind, I'm not so sure around the second one." Hisoka suddenly frowned and grabbed my arm, yanking me over to him. "You're not allowed to touch anyone besides stealing from them or hurting them, understand?"

I was surprised by his sudden possessiveness, but it just made me a bit more relieved now that I knew he wasn't going to turn on me just to get a sick kick out of it. Time passed and we eventually came to a stop at the island. "Alright, thank you everyone for being patient! We have now arrived at Zevil island! Now, please disembark in the order in which you cleared the third phase.

"After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn. You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. Alright then! The first person may start!" I walked forward and got off the ship, walking calmly until I reached the tree-line before breaking out into a full on sprint.

I felt glad that the two people who were starting right after me were the two who did not want me dead, and one of whom did not want to steal my tag. I'm still not sure about Hisoka. I ran until I reached the other side of the island before scoping out a large tree to hide in. I had a strategy in my head that I wanted to implement as soon as I could.

I began gathering a ton of very smooth stones that were around the size and shape of my tag. As soon as I had gathered a fair amount, I began covering them all in my own blood, giving them almost the exact same look as my ID tag. I then began hiding them all around the area that I had chosen as my territory.

It was around a rather large tree that was in the center of a clearing as as the stones were hidden, I used a few to 'mark' the edge of my territory. When all of the stones were set out, I began digging out a den at the roots of the tree. Since Gon was able to track my blood by the sweet scent of it, he would now be too confused by false positives to find me if he entered my territory.

Similarly, if anyone came looking for me, I could tell them that I hid the plate in the forest around me and they would have to find all of the red rocks before realizing none were my plate. By the time they realize that they were tricked, I would be long gone. The den beneath the tree could also be hidden by placing various plants over it to conceal my 'home' for the week.

As soon as I finished digging out a space large enough to fit at least four comfortably, I began gathering large shrubs, uprooting them and placing them around the tree in a way that looked natural and concealed the den I made. "I see you have been busy, my little toy~" I let out a sharp growl and whirled around, seeing Hisoka standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'm making sure no one can pinpoint my scent, and if they do find me, I can trick them." I was tense around him now, not knowing if he would try and test my abilities or if he was going to leave me to my devices. "Calm. I'm not going to attack you or take your tag. I have no reason to stop you for now, so continue what you are doing."

I kept an eye on him as I went back to work, setting up various traps around my false tags using a few pitfalls and tripwires made of branches and vines that would trigger the traps. Even if someone saw the 'tags' they would think it was real because of all the traps around them. I also began to set traps around my den, putting one by the main entrance that would make the opening collapse and fill with dirt when triggered.

"Is this how you survived on your own for a year? Trapping others and securing yourself while being surrounded by potential death?" I looked up at Hisoka who was leaning against the tree I designated as my den. He was watching me with an amused smile as I moved, making mental notes as to the traps I put up and most likely how to get around them.

"Yes. This is how I survived. I did the same after my clan burned to the ground, but I had a lot more to work with back then." I jumped up, into the tree and settled on one of the lower branches, keeping an eye out for anyone and everyone. "The trick, as I'm sure you've already figured out, is that I have lain decoy tags all around this area I claim as my territory. The real tag is hidden in plain sight, yet unable to be seen.

"If someone finds a decoy, they won't know it unless they have passed through all of the traps around it. If someone finds me, I will tell them what I told you. The tag is hidden in plain sight, yet unable to be seen. Anyone who has payed attention to my appearance up until now will know where it is, others will go and try to find all of the decoys.

"I can kill them or trap them while they do that, or I can run if I don't feel like confrontation is needed. If they find the real location of my tag, I have no choice but to fight them or try to run from them." I looked down at him, seeing him gazing up at me, his eyes focused on my hair where my tag was hidden.

"And they would have to get to your hair if they want your tag. Which is hard enough on a moving target, but harder if they have to cut through to get at your tag." I nodded and sighed, watching several red butterflies land around me. "What are they doing?" I asked softly, gazing at the little creatures.

They were on Hisoka as well, near his wounds and I raised my eyebrow as he gazed at them, content with letting them crawl all over him. "They are attracted to the scent of blood. But it seems they really like your blood." He said, looking up at me once more as the small creatures landed on my wounds, poking and shuffling around my skin.

"That is adorable and creepy at the same time..." I murmured softly, shivering and blushing deeply as one touched my ear, making me yelp and cover them. "Hmm~? Your ears are rather sensitive it seems. Looks like I found my toy's weak spot." I growled softly, shooing away the butterflies. "Don't you dare, Hisoka, or I will hide from you for a year."

His eyes narrowed sharply at this and his aura grew far more intimidating. "Like I would let you leave my side for that long. I would sooner tie you up and force you to stay." I growled back at him, raising my Nen to match the force of his. "Then don't mess with my ears. I bet that I could avoid you for quiet a while, so don't tempt that."

He suddenly shot up and grabbed my arm, easily plucking me from the tree and pinning me to the ground. "I love that look on your face~ So wild and aggressive... it gets me excited." He slowly loosened his grip, but kept me pinned under him. "Don't tempt me~ I won't hold back if you keep pushing me like that."

He growled and slowly let me go, his grin more wild than it was before. "Be a good little toy and behave~ Okay?" I moved slightly away from him and he gripped my arm, pulling me closer, his tone a bit more feral now, "Okay?" I sighed, trying to calm my wildly beating heart before I nodded, his smile only grew. "Good girl~"


	10. Chapter 10

It was the second day, and I was already bored. I would have to either continue to wait for someone to show up and then I could steal their tag from them, or I would have to go hunting for them. I wasn't to shabby when it came to the art of hunting, but then again, I did have a rather overly possessive and protective male to keep an eye on.

I slowly emerged from the den I had made and looked out, yawning slightly. "Morning." Hisoka said, grinning widely as I emerged. He was sitting, propped up on the tree as he looked over at me, several butterflies around him. "Morning. You know, you are allowed into my den... It is big enough to house four people comfortably..."

Hisoka just grinned before his walkie-talkie began chirping. "Hisoka, have you taken your target's tag?" I could only assume it was Gittarackur on the other end of the conversation. "No, not yet." Hisoka said, tilting his head as he regarded the red butterfly that was on his hand, lightly fluttering its wings.

"You don't even know who your target is, do you?" Hisoka just smiled and watched the butterfly move around on his hand, "No." I began stretching and I could feel eyes on me, making me glare slightly at Hisoka from the corner of my eye, only to realize he wasn't looking at me. "Want me to tell you?" I looked around, wondering where the feeling was coming from. "No, it doesn't matter. I'll just find three others to hunt."

I narrowed my eyes, seeing a shape moving through the trees and I slowly entered the tree-line moving lowly through the bushes. As I drew closer, I noticed that it was one of the other contestants. His plate number was 89 and he seemed to be after one of my red decoys. He let out a soft cuss and turned his attention back to where Hisoka was sitting, only to tense.

He seemed to realize I was no longer over by Hisoka and he began to look around, but I was hidden within a rather fine patch of bushes. I smirked, wanting to mess around a little bit, since this was the first time someone other than Hisoka wandered into my territory. "Why have you come here?" I asked, throwing my voice so it sounded like it came from right next to him.

He jumped, letting out a yelp as he moved sharply to the side. "I-I'm going to take your tag!" I chuckled and he looked around wildly. "Really? Well, I have not made it easy for you. Many a false tag lie in wait, presenting itself the perfect bait. While the real tag lies hidden in plain sight, yet unable to be seen unless you want a fight. Now, where could that be?"

He growled, turning this way and that to try and find me. I emerged from where I was hidden in the bushes, grinning at him. His black hair was ruffled and he turned sharply to look at me, his eyes wide. "N-No fair! I will torture you until you tell me where it is!" I chuckled, a large grin on my face. "Well, you can't do that if you cant catch me."

He growled and stepped towards me, only for the soft sound of a vine snapping caught his attention as the ground gave out beneath him. His scream was cut short as he landed awkwardly on his back, his head at an angle. "And here I wanted to play a bit more." I said softly with a frown, easily retrieving his tag and resetting the trap.

I then stood and was about to walk back to Hisoka when I heard a soft noise. I glanced over and saw Gon in the bushes, his eyes trained on Hisoka's tag. "Gon," I said softly, not even looking towards him but I knew he was listening to me, his breath hitching in slight fear. "I warn you, you are playing a dangerous game... This part of the island is riddled with traps, to avoid them, stay off the beaten path."

I then glanced over, seeing Gon's bright brown eyes looking at me warily. "But, if you ever loose sight of Hisoka while out in the other parts of the island, wait a while and come back here. You are sure to find him again. Where I am, he will be. I will not interfere as long as you don't hurt him. I am rather fond of you after all. Good luck." I then walked out, turning my gaze back to Hisoka who turned to look at me, a frown on his face.

"Where did you have to go so suddenly?" I tilted my head, walking closer to him, seeing him visibly calm the closer I got to him. "There was someone trying to rob me of my tag in the forest. He had to be dealt with. Though... he did fall into one of my traps earlier than I would have liked. Literally."

Hisoka smiled at this and leaned back against the tree, looking up slightly as I walked closer, showing him the tag I got. "At least I'm good for the rest of this Phase as long as I can keep my tags." I jumped up onto the branch above him, settling down to keep an eye out. "Hey, Hisoka?" He looked up, his calm gaze still present on his smirking lips.

"Why were you okay with binding to me? When I told you what could happen if you looked into my eyes, you just smiled and asked again to see them. Why..?" He chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. "Because you were interesting. You were an interesting little toy who could use Nen, when half of those around here don't even know what Nen is. I wanted to see what would happen."

I nodded, looking back at the sky, almost surprised when Hisoka spoke again. "I had a choice, and I knew what it would mean to bind to you. And still you interest me. I can't kill you, and that alone is amusing. If anyone fails to keep my interest, then they are worth nothing to me. If they are broken, they are useless. I kill all who bore me. Even if you were to become bothersome, you are still interesting. Reason enough for me to like you and to keep you around. My cute little toy~"

His voice took a dark tone again and I decided to move higher up in the branches, if only to put a bit of distance between us. "Where are you going now?" He asked, his tone was darker and he seemed amused by the way that I climbed higher into the tree before he stood up and pursued me, easily scaling the tree like it was nothing to him.

"H-Hisoka..." I murmured softly and he chuckled, trapping me on the thinner part of a branch, it was the only branch this high up that could hold our weight. "Nervous?" He asked, moving closer to me and I tried to shake my head, only managing to blush a deep red. His smirk widened and he let out a low chuckle. "Trying to be brave? What a cute toy you are!"

He chuckled and sat back on the branch, his eyes were narrowed in amusement as he looked over at me. "I'm slightly irritated with the fact that we can't hurt each other. I wonder how long you would hold up in a fight with me. Just the thought of fighting you is exciting. But, I know something else that is a bit more exciting to me when it comes to you~"

His tone made heat rise of my face and I decided it would be best to just try and relax, as my apparent attempts to put distance between us only seemed to get him even more riled up. Hisoka seemed to enjoy the hunt as much as tormenting his prey. Time passed and eventually, we made it out of the tree without Hisoka becoming any more riled and we were now sitting together at the trunk of the tree.

I knew Gon was still waiting for his moment to try and take Hisoka's tag, as I could ever so slightly see him in the bushes, but Hisoka didn't seem to bothered with him. I didn't even know if Hisoka was aware Gon was stalking him. "Well, come on out." Hisoka said softly, and I was slightly worried that he had noticed Gon.

"I know you're there." He slowly rose to his feet, his heat turning in Gon's direction. I felt my worry skyrocket, but then I calmed, as I realized there was someone else in the bushes who was for more noticeable than Gon. "If you won't come out, I'll come to you." I saw Gon beginning to become worried, as he had not yet noticed the other man who was lying in wait.

As Hisoka drew close, the man stood sharply. It was the strange man who finished the same time as Pokkle who had black hair and wore blue. The man suddenly slashed his spear and I felt worry for Gon, before I nearly let out a sigh of relief, seeing the boy was okay and was still hidden within the bushes.

"I challenge you both to a duel." Hisoka just grinned, seeming far more amused by this, as if he knew something that the man didn't. "You'll die." Hisoka chuckled, a dark smirk on his face. The man seemed to accept this fate that Hisoka presented him with and walked forward, taking a fighting stance as he glanced from me to Hisoka and back again.

The man then charged us, making Hisoka and I move back and out of his way. I easily moved away, but the man seemed more focused on Hisoka who just danced away form the blade, smirking all the while, yet never going in for an attack. The man let out a frustrated growl and Cut the tree with one swing of his spear, making me growl lowly.

"Now that is just rude. How dare you cut down my temporary home for the week?" I glared at the man and he was panting heavily, glaring at Hisoka. "Hisoka, explain yourself... Why won't you attack me?" Hisoka just smiled pleasantly, his head tilting to the side. "If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually."

I was slightly surprised at the revelation before the scent of blood reached my nose. "I can tell from the swarm of Hemotropic butterflies that your wounds are grave." The man fell to his knees, still panting. "Someone has already dealt you a fatal blow, yes? Though I do understand your desire to die in battle."

I sat down on the felled trunk of me tree, seeing the den was still intact and covered by bushes, allowing me to continue use of my den. "If you... If you understand so well, why do you still refuse to fight me?!" The butterflies were getting more intense around him as Hisoka put his hands on his hips, seeming to be bored.

"I have no interest in the dead." Hisoka turned towards me, walking over and sitting on the trunk of the felled tree as well. "What... I... I'm not yet..!" Hisoka smirked at him, "You're already dead. It's in your eyes. Bye-bye." The man growled and turned his gaze towards me as if I were his final saving grace to die the way he wanted to and he began to charge me.

I decided not to react or respond to the man, wondering what Hisoka would do in response. Much like tempting a feral animal, I wanted to see how he would respond to me casually allowing myself to be in harm's way. It took Hisoka a fraction of a second to realize that I wasn't going to move, and his expression turned dark.

No longer was there a smile on his lips, so casually relaxing. Now there was a highly enraged frown, as if he couldn't believe that I was just going to sit there and allow myself to be cut down. He moved in another fraction of a moment and I found myself pinned beneath him, the man had cut down into the trunk of the tree.

The man was taken down by several pins that stuck into his skin and made his eyes roll back into a ghostly white. Hisoka still had that enraged look on his face as he glared at me, and I knew Gittarackur was not too far away. " **Never** do that again." Hisoka hissed, his expression turning into a feral and angered grin.

"I wanted to see what you would do. If you would kill him or move me." I said simply and Hisoka's expression froze, his eyes narrowing before he grinned, blood-lust filling his eyes as he growled gently. "Do it again, and I'll have to punish you~ You're mine, and no one can take you away from me. You are **my** toy, always remember that." He released me and allowed me to get up while he sat on the trunk of the felled tree.

"Sorry about that. I carelessly let him escape." Gittarackur was smiling as he stood at the tree-line, several pins held securely between his fingers. "Liar. He probably begged you to grant him one final wish, yes?" Hisoka seemed to have calmed considerably after my admission for why I didn't move, his feral smirk becoming more docile.

"Well, I felt sorry for the guy. Given that he was dead either way." Hisoka looked over at Gittarackur. "You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose." Gittarackur smiled over at Hisoka before his moved his arms in a shrug, his body clicking as he did so, "You've done it before, haven't you? You've walked away from opponents before finishing them."

Hisoka smirked, his blood-lust returning ever so slightly. "I have standards. I'm not interested in people who have no purpose. I only spare those whose deaths would go to waste." Gittarackur's neck clicked as he turned his head to look at me. "Is that why you saved her?" Hisoka's grin dropped for a moment and I saw him tense.

"She is mine, and mine alone. If I'm not allowed to kill her, no one is." The dark tone filled Hisoka's voice once more and Gittarackur nodded, returning to his upright position, no longer looking at me. There was a tense atmosphere before I spoke, trying to keep my voice level as I was done pushing Hisoka into a rage.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hisoka. Be calm." He glanced over at me, his body relaxing slightly. "As if I would let you go anywhere anyway. After the recklessness you just showed, you are staying by my side until I say so." I nodded, relaxing as Hisoka relaxed. He turned back to Gittarackur. "What about his tag?"

"Oh, I already took it. I have six points now so I don't need this one. You can have it." He tossed it to Hisoka who easily caught it, looking at it. "Whose tag is this?" I noticed it was number 80. One of the other girls who made it this far. "It belonged to some guy who tried to snipe me. He ticked me off, so I killed him."

I tilted my head, gazing at the plate. "Not 'him', 'her'. She was the one who tipped me off on not taking the bus to get to the exam. Hmph, I thought she would honestly make it. Her mistake I guess..." Hisoka raised his eyebrow, a smirk pulling his lips up. "I told you not to get attached to anyone or to make friends. They will die eventually."

Gittarackur smiled and reached up, pulling out one of the pins on his face and his purple hair turned black. He continued pulling out pins before all of the ones in his face had been removed. His face began to change as if the pins were keeping it in place. "This is always so fascinating to watch." When his face was done changing, he looked like a rather young man who had large Doll-like eyes and white skin.

"It's pretty hard on me." He removed all of his pins and seemed rather relieved that they were no longer in his skin. "I feel much better." He immediately began digging a large hole in the ground at the same pace I had dug earlier, which was rather impressive to me. "Well, I'll just sleep here until the final day. Good luck."

He ducked down into the den he had made and filled the entrance with dirt, ready to sleep off the rest of the time remaining in the phase. "Do you think he'll sprout up like a flower when time is up?" I asked lightly and Hisoka smirked, tossing the tag around with ease before turning to look at me. "Kiame, next time you put yourself in danger to see how I react, I won't hesitate to kill anyone around you and satisfy myself."

I felt a shiver go down my spine when he said this and he just smiled, running his fingers through my hair, careful to not scratch me with his sharp nails. Eventually, the sun fully set and night fell. "Well, I need two more points. I suppose I should go hunt someone..." He stood and held his hand out to me, making it clear I had to come with him.

I placed my hand in his, standing up and letting out a sigh, "Just so you know, if you become feral in blood-lust, I'm fleeing from you and hiding until you calm down." He chuckled and narrowed his eyes at me, "Sure~ It will make the hunt all the more interesting if I have to find you." He began walking, pulling me along with him before we came to a cliff that overlooked a large part of the island.

"Why didn't I put my den here..?" I murmured softly, looking around at the ample land. Hisoka was currently looking down at the land below, using his unoccupied hand to circle one of his eyes as if he were looking through a telescope. "Found you..." He located his prey and began pulling me along again, headed towards whomever caught his interest this time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh... it's them. Interesting." His tongue slid over his lips before he smirked and easily jumped from the cliff, pulling me with him. I managed to land on my feet next to him, thought it was harder as he was still rather tightly gripping my hand. I came to a stop by a tree, and it was there that Hisoka decided to wait.

I still had no idea who he had deemed as his prey, but given the fact that he said, "Them" there was most likely more than one who managed to capture his interest. I was concerned as we entered what looked like a well beaten path, meaning that many have been down this way before and when I saw the two who Hisoka had his eyes on, Kurapika and Leorio, I was even more worried for them.

I didn't want Gon to see his friends being killed right in front of him, as I knew Gon was still trailing us. Gon was well hidden, but I was trained to find those things. Granted, Hisoka was very good at locating people, but Gon had his aura hidden. I assume that the only reason I knew he was there was because I knew that he was after Hisoka's tag so I was keeping an ear out for him to cover for him if he slipped up.

Hisoka may not listen to me, and just kill Gon anyway, but if he wanted Gon dead, I assume he would have already killed him. "Hey~" Hisoka said with a small smile on his face and the two tensed, their entire body languages changing. "Imagine meeting you here..." Leorio seemed to be rather stressed by the fact that Hisoka was there.

"I keep running into people I don't want to encounter." Leorio then looked at me and his eyes widened, "Did you tell him-" "No, I didn't because it is not important and now you just made things worse by asking." I wanted to sigh internally. During the second phase, Leorio said that they were in the presence of a beautiful woman, implying he was interested, and I told him Hisoka would be mad and kill him for it.

I did not plan on telling Hisoka about it, but now that Leorio has brought it up, there was almost no chance of avoiding it. "Tell me what?" Hisoka's aura turned a pure black as he became ten times more dangerous. If I was going to calm him, I would have to tread lightly. "Tell you that he implied he was interested in me during the second round when we were hunting the pigs and I told him it was not a good idea."

Hisoka grinned in a feral way and took a step towards the two. "Why did you tell him now, of all times?" Leorio asked, taking a step back and I sighed. "I had no intention of saying anything in the first place, but you had to bring it up. The mind that is left in the dark thinks of far more... drastic... situations. So I had to clear things up. And I have no intention of lying to him."

Hisoka had one of his cards now, namely, the joker card as he stalked towards the two. "You see, I need two more points. Could you give me your tags?" Hisoka was ready to kill, and I knew this. If they denied his request, he would kill them, and Gon would have to watch two of his friends die right in front of him. I knew the feeling, and it was a horrible one.

"What was that? Screw that! I'm not gonna..." "Leorio!" Kurapika cut him off and did not take his eyes off of Hisoka for a single moment. "You said that you need two additional points. Which implies that we are not your targets, correct?" Hisoka had his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed in the thrill of the exchange.

"I'm the one who's asking the questions here. Will you give me your tags or not?" His voice had an edge to it, and I felt his blood-lust rising from where I stood, making me back off slightly. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes for a moment, his lips curling up in a smile, before he looked back at the two.

"That depends. We currently have four tags. Mine, my target's Leorio's, and a tag worth only one point to us. Of these, only two could be the number of your target. Mine, or the tag worth only a single point. Leorio's number is 403. He was the target of 16, Tonpa. And my target was 16. Each person was assigned a different target, besides 88 who is everyone's target and whose target is everyone, so 16 and 403 are out."

Hisoka stepped forward, a grin on his lips, "Indeed... Neither of those is my target. So?" Kurapika turned his eyes to look at me before back at Hisoka. "It is clear that you are not going to attack 88, for what ever reason, and she is not going to attack you. This being said, that leaves the other two tags. If you're willing to take the tag worth only one point to us and leave, you can have it.

"But... I will not let you have mine. And the same goes for the other two. If you insist taking them by force, you'll have to fight me!" They both got into fighting stances and Hisoka just smiled, his blood-lust was intense now, and I could feel it like a mist in the air. Hisoka put on hand to his face and began to laugh, slow and melodious at first before it tapered off just as quickly as it began, a low hum coming from him.

"Out of curiosity, what is your number?" One of Hisoka's eyes was peering past his hand, his voice a dangerous tone. "404." Hisoka lowered his hand, "Very well," He made the Joker card in his hand disappear, but I could feel his desire for bloodshed from where I stood, my heart was pounding, ready to take off at a single moment's notice.

"You have a deal. I'll only take the one tag." Kurapika grabbed his bad and took out the tag, leaving it in the crack of the rock. "I'll leave it here." I gave them a look that was almost pleading for them to run as I continued to slowly back off. "Don't worry. I'll be standing here for a while." His eyes snapped back over to me and I tensed, my heart racing even faster.

I did not fear him, per-say, but I did fear his blood-lust. Though he could not hurt me, that doesn't mean he is above doing anything to calm the blood-lust down. I would just have to wait for him to calm down on his own, and to try and stop him from being so riled up in future days to come. They slowly backed off and Hisoka remained still.

He laughed softly again, "In only a few days, they've grown so much, I barely recognize them. But they have much more to learn... why must unripe fruit be so tantalizing?" He turned over the tag. "Hm, pity. This is the wrong tag..." I continued to wait for him to calm or to become more riled, planning my actions accordingly as he stood by the tree, his body tense.

He slowly lifted his hand and a butterfly landed on it as he smiled down at it. He suddenly crushed the butterfly in his hand and slowly opened it to reveal around ten more butterflies flying away from him. His blood-lust suddenly rose, rolling off of him in waves and scaring away almost every living creature that could move.

The only two left near him now, happened to be Gon and myself. "Oh no." Hisoka said softly, his voice strained and wild sounding. "Those boys got me all tingly... I must calm it." He turned his head ever so slightly to look at me and I had already turned on my heels and began running. It was not safe around Hisoka at the moment, and I only hoped that Gon knew to get away from him.

'Please follow me, Gon... please! Please don't be caught by him.' I begged silently in my head as I ran as fast as I could, moving from place to place and realizing that I would not be able to return to my den for a few days if Hisoka didn't manage to calm down. I could feel his deathly presence behind me and I knew that he was following me, which meant that Gon was following him.

"Come back~! I need your help." Hisoka practically sang out the words, his voice dangerous and dark. He was far enough away that I couldn't see him anymore, but he was still on my trail. "Isn't that what mates are for? To help each other in times like this?" He was closer now, I could feel his blood-lust was only becoming stronger as he chased after me and I decided to leap up into a tree and mask my presence, hoping he didn't see me.

I sat quietly in the tree, holding my breath as he slowly came to a stop right by my tree, his eyes wild like an animal's and his breath labored, but not from running. "Kiame~! Come out, come out wherever you are." His voice was husky and his eyes scanned the trees and bushes for movement, but I was determined to wait for him to calm down before revealing my presence.

"Where did you go, my little toy?" His voice seemed more panicked now as his eyes began moving more rapidly, his body stiff and his hands slightly clenched. "Come back! I didn't say you could leave yet!" He was snarling now, his hand flashing out and multiple cards hit several tree trunks, as if he were trying to spook me out of hiding.

I covered my mouth, trying to stay as quite as possible as he snarled, his eyes rolling back slightly as he continued to breath like a man starved for air. He no longer acted out, but now he just stood in silence, his eyes upturned towards the sky and his body stiff. I moved slowly and quietly, as if I were stalking a bird that had just landed.

My footfalls were quiet and my slow movement from the tree seemed to neither interest, nor upset Hisoka. I moved slowly away, careful to not touch a single leaf on any of the bushes around me. as I was far enough away to not feel his blood-lust, I set out at a quick pace, looking for somewhere new to set up camp.

Hopefully, the next time I see him, he would not be in such a state as he was now. I had all of my points and I had no reason to do anything other than hide for the remaining time. I found what looked like a suitable place to set up a new den, high in the thick branches of a tree that towered over many others.

When I managed to get up into the tree, I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed. It was still a fair bit into the night, so I had some time to get a bit of rest. I slowly closed my eyes, anchoring myself to a good spot in the tree and drifting off. When I awake, I did so with a start, able to feel the blood-lust of a certain mate of mine.

I turned my head just in time to see a rather clear view of him cutting down someone who had a rather large nose and looked older. The moment he attacked, a certain fishing line snagged his tag, and I felt a small swell of pride for Gon having actually managed to steal Hisoka's tag. Hisoka looked up, having noted the line as well before I saw Gon standing on the other side of the opening, holding Hisoka's tag.

Gon seemed to be surprised that he go the tag, and Hisoka was thrilled. "Good job, Gon! Now run!" I called out to the stunned boy, who immediately disappeared when he heard me. Hisoka's gaze snapped over to look at me as I climbed down the side of the tree. The second my feet hit the ground, I was pinned down, a rather amused and annoyed Hisoka looking down at me.

"You knew I was his target, didn't you?" He was smirking, his eyes narrowed and his blood-lust considerably less, now that he had killed. "I found out yesterday, he was already stalking you and I warned him about my traps and and informed him you would most likely be somewhere near me. Though I didn't expect you to be as close as you were. I was planning on avoiding you for the rest of the phase."

His eyes narrowed and his grin widened into a twisted smile. "Now why would you do that?" He asked, his voice a gentle hiss and I chuckled. "Because, in order to approach a feral animal, you need to catch it in a good mood. And you were in a rather... violent... mood." He chuckled and I felt a small twinge in my chest. I immediately sat up, finding myself closer to Hisoka, slightly catching him off guard, but I was worried now.

"Gon's in trouble." I said quickly, headed towards Gon's presence to see a man standing over him, digging through his bag and taking his tag and Hisoka's tag. I growled, my eyes narrowing. "No... Gon worked too hard to get those." I hissed and found that Hisoka was already after the man who had attacked Gon.

I moved forward, checking to make sure that Gon was still alive. Gon's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me, his body shaking slightly as he tried to move. "Don't. It's okay. You don't need to move." I pressed my hand to Gon's forehead, closing my eyes and using my Nen to corner and eliminate most of the poison that was running through his system.

"There... I've helped remove a fair amount of the poison... you'll be able to move soon, once you've slept the rest off." He looked up at me, his voice lightly shaking. "W-why are you helping me?" He asked, a slight squeak of strain to his voice. "Because, Gon, you remind me so much of my younger brother. You even look just like him too.

"He... was caught in a fire that killed the rest of my family. He was so badly burned that he would have never been able to survive. He cried, begging for me to help him, and I could do nothing but end his suffering quickly. I don't want to loose someone I see as a younger brother, not again. That is why I am helping you. Because you remind me of my family, Gon. My family. Those I couldn't save."

He breathed softer now, as if relieved by my answer and I stood up, wondering if Hisoka got the man yet. I turned, about to call out to him before I saw him dragging the man's body, throwing it next to Gon, scaring him. "You surprise me. You hid your presence, while waiting for your chance? Waiting for me to attack another?"

He held up Gon's tag, along with his own tag, a smile on his face. "Did you teach yourself how to conceal your presence? Marvelous... like a wild animal. And your timing was impeccable. You concealed all traces of your attack by timing it with my own attack. A splendid job." He tossed the tags down next to Gon, giving them back to him before putting his hand on his hip.

"His poison darts completely relax your muscles. The effects last ten days in a normal person. Only three days are left. I'm sure you will have recovered by then. Something already tells me that you have recovered most of the way." He then turned and began walking towards the trees, motioning for me to follow.

"Wait..." Gon said slightly, his voice strained as he struggled, "Did you come to take back your tag?" He asked, his eyes trained on Hisoka. "No, I just came to commend you. Turns out that he was my target. So I don't need that anymore." Gon growled, his body still shaking lightly. "I don't need it either."

Hisoka grinned, "Don't say that... you owe me one now. Feel free to pay me back when you want. Besides, my mate would be cross with me if I ruined your chances after you did so well in stealing my tag." He grinned at me when he said 'mate', shocking Gon slightly. He then turned around, begging to walk off. "Goodbye."

I fell into step next to him before I stopped, hearing rustling behind me. I turned to see Gon was standing, holding the '44' plate in his hands. "I don't want to owe anyone... you can have it back now." Hisoka smiled, turning and walking towards Gon, making me tense. "I refuse. Right now, I'm letting you live. And I'll continue to keep you alive, until you've grown enough to be worth killing..."

He punched Gon sharply in the face, making the tags fly a few feet away and Gon to go far back into the clearing, leaving a clear mark when he bounced slightly before going still. "I'll only take it back when you're able to punch me in the face, just like that. Until then, I shall leave the tag with you."

I frowned and picked up the fallen tags, not wanting them to be stolen, as it was clear that Gon was now unconscious. Hisoka now stood, waiting at the tree-line for me, watching me in interest. I walked over to Gon, putting a soothing ointment on his cheek that had already begun to swell before picking him up and setting him within the base of a large tree, safe behind the roots.

I placed the plates within his bag, and set it next to him, removing my jacket and placing it over him so he wouldn't be cold when he woke up. After I finished making sure he was okay and he was hidden while he was unconscious, I returned to Hisoka. "What happened to not touching anyone besides me unless it was to steal from or hurt them?"

I looked up at him, glancing back where Gon was. "I refuse to hurt him. If you have a problem, fine. Get mad at me. But I will not raise a hand against Kitsune-" I cut off, realizing that I had called Gon by my brother's name. "Oh? I see. He is replacing the hole in your heart that one of your brothers left, isn't he? I'm going to kill him, so stop being so attached to him, but for now, I will let him live. He will die by my hand though."

He turned away and began walking off. I hesitated for a moment, before following him, letting out a soft sigh. "We will never agree on that one, Hisoka. I will do everything in my power to stop you from killing him. I don't care if he is your 'prey'. I now claim him as my brother, and I will stop you." I glanced at Hisoka to see him smiling, his eyes excited, and he was now all riled up. "I look forward to it~"


	12. Chapter 12

I sat by my den, meditating and focusing on my Nen as I waited for the rest of the time of the phase to be over. Making it slowly rise and fall with my breathing, rising a bit more each time I inhaled and dropping all the way back down to hidden when I exhaled. "Kiame." I opened my eyes, lowering my Nen to it's normal level before turning to look at Hisoka.

"Yes?" He titled his head, regarding me quietly before speaking, a smirk on his face. "Which one of your brothers was Kitsune?" I frowned, looking away for a moment. "He was the third youngest, and the one I had the closest bond to. I had five other brothers, the youngest was named Jinsoo, after my grandfather. Then there was Iranami. Then Kitsune. Then Tokoryu. Then me. And then, my oldest brother, Kokuren."

Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment, "I caught a bit of what you were saying to Gon. Tell me about him." I sighed, messing with my hands, looking at my nails. "Kitsune... was not like the others in the family. He looked different from the rest of us. He had dark hair, when both of my parents had brown hair.

He was always so up-beat and never resented my mother for not wanting to take care of him. He always wanted to learn more and be more. He was strong, even without training, but he was naive. He trusted people so readily that he was never allowed to know what lurk up on the mountain, in fear he would say something that he wasn't supposed to.

"He was an outsider in our family. But I cared for him the most. He was seven years younger than me and was always smiling. When ever I would go up tot he mountain, he would wait for me to return. When ever I cam back from a battle, he would be trying to clean my wounds. He was the kindest person I had ever met.

He was the kind of person who could make friends with someone in minutes and he had a natural instinct that kept him in tune with the world around him. I cared for him more than my other siblings because he had such a light to him. So pure and bright that it could blot out all the dark in the world. He spoke in a way similar to how Gon speaks.

"He was able to play and have energy no matter what, and was able to calm and be mature when needed, thinking of a solution to every problem." I smiled slightly, thinking of my little brother smiling when I returned home, trying to help me lace up my robes when I needed to do a blessing, and just being a kind person in general.

"What happened to him?" Hisoka asked, his eyebrow quirking up. "He was trying to pull my mother out of the collapsing house when it was set ablaze. He managed to make it out before collapsing. Most of his body had burned, and I could hardly recognize him. He cried in pain, begging me to stop his hurt and to help him.

"No matter what I did, it just made him hurt worse, so I preformed an act of sheer pity. I knew I couldn't save him, his heart was already failing and his lungs had been too burned from the smoke. I killed my little brother, to save him from the pain he felt. Kitsune, the kindest person I had ever known, died trying to save a woman who wouldn't even look at him after he was born."

I shook my head, sighing lightly. "I always resented my mother for making me grow up so quickly and abandoning her other children for not being girls. I never really played with the other kids, and when I did, they got scolded for 'distracting' me. I was put on a pedestal due to the nature and circumstance of my birth. I was seen as a messiah when I just wanted to have fun and play silly games with the other kids my age.

"My mom saw it as necessary to me to groom into a good priestess if I had as little interaction with other houses as possible. My little brothers were the only few I could play games with and talk to without being constantly reminded of that." I smiled slightly, thinking of the many games we would play in the garden.

"Kitsune was at just the right age difference with me that he still had a wonder in the world that he would share with me, but he knew when to not press his luck if I had other things to attend to. Gon reminds me very much of Kitsune, so I feel the need to protect him." Hisoka smiled widely and rest his chin in his hands.

"So you are willing to go against your own mate, to protect a boy who reminds you of your dead brother?" I nodded, turning to look at Hisoka. "Yes." Hisoka smiled and moved to sit next to me, his eyes glinting slightly. "How much you care for someone you hardly know, my cute toy~" I looked away, thinking for a long moment.

"I trusted you after having known you for a few hours, didn't I?" He smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You did. And now we are bound~" I nodded and looked at his hands, tracing the veins in them. "And you know that if I am to die, you would die as well, right?" He nodded. "I also know I am unable to hurt you, yes?" I nodded, slowly picking up one of his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Hisoka, the thing about being bound, is that we cannot intentionally harm each other. If you tried, you would find your own body stopping you. Same thing for me if I tried to hurt you. But... we can unintentionally hurt each other. Let's say you throw a card reinforced with Nen at someone. If I were to step in the way of that card, you will have hurt me, though you did not intend it to be that way."

He froze for a moment, thinking about what I had told him. "That is why you are not afraid of me." I nodded. "I can't be afraid of you potentially hurting me or killing me, but I can be afraid of what you may do when you are... riled up." He chuckled. "How interesting you are~ I would have never expected to meet someone quite like you."

Hisoka was smirking again and I couldn't help[ but lean on his shoulder. "Well, you most certainly are not allowed to leave me after this." He growled softly, pulling me close. "You may have strong Nen, but you are such a sweet creature~ You wouldn't hurt someone unless you figured I was in danger. So I have to be extra careful with you, my little toy. You're so trusting."

I sighed, letting a small smile pull at my lips as the sun began to set. The phase would be over tomorrow. "We are so different, yet, I guess that is why we are compatible." He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps. You're my little light in the dark. Like a butterfly in a spider's web." He chuckled, his tone becoming a bit dark as we both were content looking at the sun-set.

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

During sometime after our conversation, she fell asleep against my shoulder and I gazed down at her face. She was so peaceful, even in sleep. Yet her Nen told a different story that highly intrigued me. On the surface, her Nen was sweet and soft, like her usual protective personality that avoided conflict.

But deeper, far deeper into her Nen, there lay darkness. A darkness more hateful and deadly than most of what I have seen. A darkness and general disregard for life that was not too far off from what my Nen felt like. I saw it and had a taste of it within the Trick Tower. She dealt with that excuse of a past examiner like she was swatting a fly.

Her darkness showed then. Her nails had sharpened like knives, her eyes were cold like ice, and her voice was like rolling thunder. What she said then stuck out to me as well. "I am no monster, but I harbor the soul of one." What monster would she harbor? The only one I could think of would be the beast she fought with after her family died.

She described it as having wings of shadow, claws of iron, eyes of ice, voice of thunder and breath of flame. There were legends about creatures of such a make, but all ended with anyone who went against it dying. What did she manage to do to that beast that would have killed it? If those who were strong enough to scare her and enslave those around her could not take it down, how did a girl of fifteen manage that?

She said that the fight and what followed were like a nightmare, and she didn't go into much detail about it. Perhaps she didn't remember what happened, or perhaps she didn't want to remember it. I looked down at her again and noticed something that looked like scars on her back. Carefully, so I would not wake her, I moved her shirt up, seeing two long scars.

They were down the inner parts of her shoulder blades and were both about one foot long, starting a few inches below her shoulder and going down her back. I traced the scars and noted the rough feeling they had, as if they were of a different make than the rest of her skin. What did she do to defeat such a creature, and did it have anything to do with the darkness within her Nen? So many questions, and plenty of time to find an answer to them.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the tree-line, watching the ship pull in. I had woken up early to watch she ship move in and I had 'forgotten' to wake Hisoka. More like, I didn't have the heart to wake him because he seemed so peaceful. It was strange, seeing such a look of peace on his face, void of a smirk or that 'devil-may-care' smile.

"The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

I slowly emerged from the forest, now the first one there. Slowly more people began to arrive, and soon, Hisoka sauntered his way into the clearing. "I see you wanted an early start." Hisoka said, smirking over at me and I just chuckled. "No, I just didn't want to wake you. You looked rather peaceful and it would be a shame to ruin that."

He chuckled lightly and stood next to me. Soon there was a bridge lowered from the boat to the island and the cheery announcer girl from the rise over walked out. "Then, we will now check the tags of everyone here!" The looked over at Hisoka. "44, Hisoka-san." She counted up all of his points and wrote it down. "53, Pokkle-san."

She then smiled and looved over at me, "88, Kiame-san." I reached up, unpinning my hair and removed the two tags, my red one and the one I got from the man who wandered into my territory. "So that's where it was!" The ninja guy said, looking at my tag. "I collected all of the red stones... how did you get them to be this color?" He asked, holding up the stones.

"My blood." He dropped them sharply, a look of shock on his face. The lady counted my points and smiled, "99, Killua-san." She then moved on to Gittarackur, then to Bodoro and finally to Hanzo, the ninja guy. I was worried. Gon had all of his points, so where was he? I looked around, trying to catch sight of him as I felt my heart begin racing.

"So, only seven have passed? Oh?" She looked up and I wanted to sigh in relief, Gon was walking up with Leorio and Kurapika. "Ah, three arrive at the last second." I smiled at this, relieved that Gon was alright. She checked over all of the remaining tags that they had and I was happy to see they passed as well.

Gon walked up to me, looking up with a small smile. I kneeled down so I was the same height as him and he tilted his head, a warm look in his eyes. "Thank you, Big sis!" He suddenly hugged me and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. "You're welcome, Gon." I hugged him back and he pulled away, holding my jacket up to me.

"Keep it. It was getting small on me anyway. Perhaps you'll grow into it one day!" He smiled at this and nodded, waving to me as he went back to the other three. Kurapika looked at Gon and asked him something under his breath, Gon just smiled. "She helped me out and made sure I stayed safe when something happened."

The announcer smiled, writing on her clipboard. "These ten applicants have passed the Fourth exam!" I looked up, seeing the air-ship coming in and I couldn't help but smile. We were on our way to the last phase of the exam. I knew it had to be some kind of fighting exam, because it wouldn't make sense if they didn't have one.

~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~

Up on the air-ship, all of the examiners were eating together as Netero laughed. "Seven of the ten applicants are rookies? Marvelous! Marvelous!" Buhara tilted his head, looking at Netero. "Has this ever happened before?" Netero tilted his head, looking at the other five examiners with a wide smile on his face.

"Hmm, there's a trend where we'll go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly, we'll have a whole bunch of promising newbies. This is the fourth time I've seen it happen." Satotz tilted his head, his fork in his hand with food on the end of it. "By the way, what are we doing for the Final Phase?"

Buahara leaned forward, curious now too, "That right. You haven't told us yet." Netero looked down in thought, "Yes... about that. I intend to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight." This made Satotz put down his fork, curious. "Hm? A rather peculiar fight?" Netero nodded, his eyes rather serious. "First, I want to talk to each of the ten remaining applicants."

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

We were now back on the air-ship and Kiame was looking out one of the windows, her eyes were lost in what ever she was thinking about at the moment. "You seem to be deep in thought." I said lightly, a smile on my lips. "I am just wondering where we are going to fight..." I raised my eyebrow at this. "Fight?" she nodded, looking back over at me.

"There is no way that the Last Phase is going to be something like the first two or even the third. This is going to be a fighting phase where we will be pitted against each other to be able to try and claim the title of Hunter. If you and I are put against each other, then one of us has to withdraw, and fail the exam."

I frowned at this before a voice could be heard over the intercom. "I have an announcement for all of the applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with 44, Hisoka-sama."

I tilted my head, looking back at Kiame who had turned her gaze back towards the window. "I will be back, don't move from this spot, my little toy~" I then began to make my way to the room. When I got there, I was allowed in and I could see that I was now alone with the Chairman Netero. He was rather strong and I was very tempted to fight him as soon as I could. It would be quiet a challenge~

"Well, have a seat." I smiled tilting my head as I gazed at him, "Don't tell me this is the Exam's Final Phase." He smiled, putting on an almost innocent act, no trace of his Nen anywhere. "It may be related... I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity." He said his voice almost childish.

I let out a low hum of amusement before sitting down in front of him as he looked at his paper. "First, why do you want to become a hunter?" I smiled, tilting my head slightly. "I'm not particularly interested in becoming a Hunter, but..." I trailed off slightly and he seemed interested, "But?" "A Hunter's license can be very useful."

He smiled and wrote it down, "Oh. Any examples?" He asked, his eyes looking back up at me. It was as if he were trying to make himself seem less threatening and powerful than he was and it was slightly irritating. "For example, hunters can't be punished when they kill someone." I looked to the side, amused by the idea.

"I see. Then I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?" I smirked at this, "99. 405 is also on my radar, but it's 99 I'm keeping an eye on. I would love to take him on one day. I'm also keeping an eye on 88, but for other reasons." I chuckled lightly and he nodded, looking back down at his paper.

"One last question. Which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?" He thought for a moment. "That would be 405. Though 99 is up there. I least wish to fight 88 above all others. If you're asking whom I'd least want to fight at this moment, my answer would be 88." He nodded, writing it down. "I see."

I grinned slightly, narrowing my eyes at him. "I should mention that the one I most want to fight at this moment is you." He tilted his head, lightly scratching at it, not even reaction to what I said. "Yup. That'll do it. You're excused." I left the room, a slight frown on my face. 'That old man is too crafty... he left himself so undefended, I lost my edge."

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

I was sitting next to Hisoka and had not yet moved from my position of looking out the window. I was not thinking anything at the moment, but I was letting myself space out for a little bit. Sometimes it was hard to get used to not being alone. During the three years following the death of my clan, I was alone for the most part, going from place to place, trying to fit in, but never investing myself truly.

"88, Kiame-sama." I looked up and slowly stood, glancing at Hisoka as I walked away. His eyes followed me until I was to far away and I let out a soft sigh, going up to the door and knocking. "Come in." I walked in and saw Netero sitting there, he seemed rather happy and I couldn't help but smile slightly. The non-hostile way he was acting was a relief and a welcome break from the tension of the other applicants.

"Please, sit." I sat down, looking up at him. "Thank you." He nodded and looked back down at his paper before he spoke up. "I'm just going to ask a few questions to satisfy my curiosity, if that's okay?" I nodded, not at all bothered. "I have no problems with it. Ask away." He smiled and looked up at me, "Your openness is appreciated. First question, why do you want to become a hunter?"

I tilted my head slightly, giving it a bit of thought. "I want to find my place." He raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh? What do you mean by that?" I sighed, trying to find a way to explain myself. "I mean, I want to find where I belong. When my clan was still alive, I knew what I was supposed to do and what was expected of me every day. I knew how I should act and what people thought of me. The world is very different from my clan, and I am just looking to see where I belong."

He nodded, writing on his paper before he looked up again. "Next question, which of the other nine applicants do you have an eye on?" I hummed lightly, giving it some thought. "I'm keeping an eye on 405 and 44. Both for the reason that I have grown fond of them and do not wish to see them injured by anyone. 44 because he is very close to my heart now, and 405 because I see him like a younger brother."

He nodded, a warm smile on his face. "Alright, last question. Who would you least like to fight out of the nine other applicants?" I frowned slightly, really having to think about this one and choose my words carefully. "I... do not wish to fight any of them. They all have their own qualities and ways with this world that I wish I could know more about.

"I have never been fond of fighting people, playing with their minds, that's different, but fighting? Not really. I want to see them all pass. They all deserve it for the challenged they have gone through. But... If had to choose out of all of them who I would least like to fight, it would be 405. I physically cannot fight 44, so he is on that list as well. We cannot harm each other in any way, our bodies won't allow it."

He nodded, writing it down and smiling kindly. "Thank you for being so open with your answers. It helps. You may leave if you wish." I nodded, standing up and bowing slightly to him. "Thank you." I turned and left the room, heading back to where I left Hisoka. He looked up as I walked close, his smirk ever-present on his face.

"So~ Who do you keep an eye on and not want to fight?" I smiled, sitting next to him. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Hisoka. And I am also keeping an eye on Gon. I don't want to fight anyone because it is just not my nature, but If I had to fight, I could not fight you or Gon." He nodded and looked at me for a long moment.

"Speaking of your nature, it is rather sweet and light hearted, but... there is something about your Nen that is dark and uncaring, as if the world could burn and you wouldn't care. It is buried deep in you, but it is there. Why is that?" I felt my heart beginning to race and my eyes widened as flashes went past my vision.

Acid smoke filling the air, choking out all life. Screaming all around me, crying for help, for a savior they had looked to for years, who now was too afraid to even try. Darkness filling the sky and consuming everything like a blanket of death. Fire licking at my skin, scorching and searing. Burning heat surrounding my mind, fueling the fear in my heart. Agony ripping through me like lightning. Rushing air. Silence.

"Kiame..? Kiame?" Hisoka's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him sharply, shaking my head. "I'm sorry..." I said softly, trying to get myself together. "Is that darkness in you because of that beast you faced?" He asked and I felt my heart rate pick up again as I looked down at my legs, pulling my knees to my chest and putting my hands over my ears as the flashing images got worse.

The scent of burning skin. The rattling of chains. Crying brown eyes looking up at me, skin burned to red strips, a broken cry filling the air. "Please! It hurts so much! Please make it stop! Please big sister... I don't want to hurt so much! Make it go away..! Please!" A knife handle sticking out of a skull. Shadowed leathery wings.

"Move woman. My prey lies beneath you. Move or I will kill you." A cry of indignation. A sword stained white by the ashes of family. The sweet burning smell of bound blood in a fire. Searing pain filling the lungs. White mist entering the mind. Warm sticky blood splashing against the skin. Fear filling the heart. Pain ripping through the body. Fire touching, but not burning. Whispers in the dark. Screams in the night.

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

"Is that darkness in you because of that beast you faced?" Kiame's eyes quickly became shadowed as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her hands quickly covering her ears as she closed her eyes. She was shaking now and I began to wonder if she was alright. "Kiame?" I asked lightly, attempting to rouse her from what ever trap in her mind she had fallen into.

"No..." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I could hear the strain of fear in it. She was scared. "Kiame?" I rest my hand on her arm, and this seemed to shock her, making her suddenly scramble back, her eyes tightly closed as she screamed. "No! NO! **NO!** " She was screaming and crying now, her voice panicked and shrill as she flailed.

She didn't seem to realize what was around her and she was having some kind of flashback as she cried and screamed, gasping for air as she choked back tears. "Help me!" She cried out, her voice harsh and sounding pain filled. "Please! Someone help me! HELP ME, IT HURTS! HISOKA, HELP ME!"

I grabbed her shoulders, making her struggle and squirm, trying to get away. I pulled her close to my chest and held her there, trying to stop her from injuring herself in her fear. "Calm. Calm down." I said lowly in her ears, she was whimpering now, no longer screaming. Her body shook and I felt anger in my heart.

What upset her so much? Was it my question, or did her past just haunt her and scar her that deeply? What shadows within her personality and her past lay beneath her mind that even she didn't want to face? She was crying now, ever so softly and anger filled my mind towards everyone else on the airship. If they dare look at her and upset her, I would kill them.

My little toy was broken, haunted by her past, but she was mine and I would not give her up for anything. I would kill anyone who makes her cry, and it made me angry at myself for doing so. "Calm..." I murmured softly. "Be calm, my little toy." This seemed to calm her considerably and she let out a small breath, her body slowly relaxing.

"I'm scared... Hisoka... I'm scared of myself... If I loose control... I'm scared what I will do... I don't want to hurt anyone..!" I rubbed her back and let out a soft breath, calming her. "It is my job to kill everyone around you and to keep you safe, not your's, my broken toy. Don't hurt anyone if you don't want to. If they try to hurt you, I will kill them before they even get to you."

She calmed even more and rest her head against my chest, breathing softly as her body relaxed. I looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep. The stress of remembering and her breakdown had been to much, so she passed out. I picked her up, seeing the sun setting and decided to find a room to rest in. The Phase would start tomorrow, so I would let her rest, and avoid the topic in days to come. I will find what I need to know on my own and not drag her frail mind into it.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood next to Hisoka as we all looked at the Chairman. We had landed recently and I had a pounding headache. I didn't remember much after returning to Hisoka, following my interview, so I faintly wondered why I had such a headache. Perhaps it was best I didn't know. I had asked Hisoka what happened, but he just smiled and refused to tell me.

"Well, lady and gentlemen, Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the hunter exam selection committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the final exam, we will be holding a one on one tournament." They revealed the top part of the exam chart and I saw that it looked like only one person would pass, which means that I would eventually have to face off with Hisoka.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing only nine starting lines and I frowned at this. If there were ten of us, why were there only nine lines? "So only the last person standing passes?" Leorio asked, sounding stressed. Netero shook his head, a smile on his face. "No. One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. does everyone understand now?"

I frowned and stoke up. "If there are ten of us, why are there only nine lines in the bracket that lead to a fight?" Netero smiled at this and tilted his head. "That is where you come in." I raised my eyebrow at this and crossed my arms. "You see, no one wanted to fight you for one reason or another, and you didn't want to fight anyone. So, instead of fighting one of the applicants, as you expressed your distaste for it, you will fight a hunter of your choosing. You may choose to fight any of the hunters standing here."

My eyes widened at this and I could feel Hisoka was slightly jealous, as I bet he wanted to fight Netero, who was an option for me to go against. "You will be going first, as you can choose your opponent, the rest will follow this bracket." He peeled off the seal at the bottom of the bracket to reveal who will be fighting who and I frowned, seeing Gon's fight was right after mine and he was against the ninja guy.

"Why do people like 405 get more chances than the others? Why not use a balanced bracket?" Bodoro asked, looking at Netero and he smiled. "We rated all of your performances and put those who preformed the highest as the few who get more chances. 88 will also be able to fight all of the hunters here if she looses any number of her matches."

Killua frowned, seeing as he was not in the top. "That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored our performances?" Netero smiled before suddenly yelling "No!" With a weird face. "Why not?!" Killua yelled back and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, finding the entire exchange to be amusing.

"Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: Physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we used an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception.

"For mental strength we used and aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment and creativity. However, this information is only used a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the final phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to intangible factors not previously mentioned.

"You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a hunter. And we also incorporate the opinion of your piers. That was our process. The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However, if you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the Exam will end. Are we clear?"

Everyone stood in silence before one of the judges for the round spoke up, "Then we shall begin the Exam's Final Phase. So, 88, Kiame-san, who do you want to fight? All hunters in the room have agreed to fight you if you choose them." I sighed and spoke softly, "I **want** to fight no one, but since I have to choose..." I looked up at the examiners who were standing around me and sighed, "I will fight Lippo."

I turned to the warden of the prison and looked at him while Netero smiled widely. "Why him?" He asked and I just titled my head. "Because, he is smart. He will be able to figure out a lot of my moved and will be able to block many of them in not only a battle of physical endurance, but mental as well. It will be fun, even though I don't like fighting."

Everyone cleared to the sides as Lippo walked forward, his purple spiked hair waving with a slight breeze. "I won't go all out on you." Lippo said and I chuckled, "I was about to say the same thing. There is no one in this world that I would be willing to go all out against. But, that being said, I certainly won't go easy on you. I may not like fighting, but I will do what I must in order to win."

He smiled as this, accepting the challenge as we both got ready to fight. I removed my shoes, having never liked wearing them and usually enjoying being barefoot even when not fighting. I stood, waiting for him as he took his hands out of his pockets and then launched forward, looking to get the first hit in.

I dodged out of the way and allowed him to slide past me as I let my mind clear and my Nen to sharply rise. slowly removing the top layers of my Nen to get to the strong and violent Nen underneath. It would certainly take a moment, but I knew that I would be able to do it. All I had to do was see him as a threat. Someone who would harm those I care deeply for and not care if they died. I let out a low growl, my Nen increasing.

Lippo took a step back at this, his eyes widening slightly as I let out a deep growl, feeling my nails sharpen. "I told you, it wouldn't be easy." I said with a low hiss and he suddenly moved around me, as if trying to find a weak spot. I allowed him to circle me before I turned my foot towards him. He leaped back, but it was too late.

I had already sprung and sent him flying back. He managed to correct his stance in time to launch a counter attack. We went back and forth, exchanging blows as we moved around each other quickly. It was a bit into the fight before he stopped and sighed. "Looks like I may have to go all out on you." His Nen rose and everyone seemed to flinch away besides Hisoka and the other hunters.

I growled lowly and stood straight. "Then I shall up my game as well." My Nen rolled off of me in waves, the darkness seeping into my very veins as my veins turned black, my skin turning white as my teeth sharpened and darkness began to crowd the edge of my vision. "I will not loose." I growled, the third phase of my Nen rising.

My limbs tensed and I saw Lippo freeze, his eyes widening. I must have been a sight at the moment. I usually kept so calm and under control, but now I was letting what I buried deep under my soul shine through, even if only for a little bit. My eyes seemed to pierce into him and I stalked forward, rising onto the balls of my feet, my hands at my side tensing, nails sharp as knives as I snarled.

I could hear a low sound humming through my ears and I realized that I was hissing. "Shall we?" I growled out, my eyes narrowing and Lippo swallowed hard before nodding, getting ready to fight me. "I thought you said you weren't going to go all out?" He muttered and I grinned, seeing my sharp teeth in the reflection of his glasses. "I'm not."

His eyes widened before he darted forward, hitting me hard in the side, but I didn't move. My eyes narrowing at him as he let out a hiss of pain, holding his hand. It hurt me too, but I was not about to show my reaction. I lifted one hand and hit him back, sending him spiraling into the wall, breaking it where he hit into it.

"Get up. I know you are not down and out." My voice seemed to rumble through my chest as my eyes narrowed. He got up and moved behind me, a knife he had acquired suddenly going down towards my back. I moved sharply out of the way, my teeth bared and I shot forward, my claws raking into his sides, tearing his clothes.

I had to stop before I went any farther and I looked deep into his shocked eyes, my Nen traveling through my eyes and making him freeze in fear. "I surrender." He said softly before I released him from my Nen, calming almost instantly. He slightly staggered to the side, about to fall, but I caught him, my nails returning to normal. "Sorry about that... I just don't like loosing."

He nodded, looking away as my skin turned back to it's usual pale color, my veins becoming their usual tone and fading into the tint of my skin. I looked at his bleeding sides and then my eyes narrowed as _En_ surrounded the two of us and his wounds stopped bleeding, beginning to close as well as his energy slightly returning. I was transferring some of my Nen into him and allowing his body to use it to heal and energize him.

He stood now, looking at his sides and I smiled, allowing my usual aura to wash over me, covering up the shadows in my heart and only showing the light of my Nen. I felt more than a little bit drained as it took effort to let out such dark Nen from the pit in which I kept it, and to prevent all of it from flowing out and harming everyone.

"How did you..?" He trailed off, looking up at me as I let out a soft sigh. "Secret. We all have them. Mine is just a bit meaner than the rest. It was a fun fight, I'm glad I didn't go too far and kill you. Though, it was hard to keep it in check." I felt my smile waver slightly as a creeping sensation began at my shoulders and I growled softly, feeling a distinct sense of blood-lust wash over me.

"Ah... Chairman Netero, I have won a fight, am I dismissed?" I looked up at him, almost pleadingly as I felt the creeping sensation become stronger, now traveling over my entire back and slowly running down my legs and and arms as I felt my nails beginning to sharpen again. "Yes. You have won a round and therefore can do as you wish-"

I didn't wait to hear the rest as I was suddenly out of the room, my Nen coming back full force as I tried to calm it down. "Calm down. Calm down. Please, calm down!" I fell to my knees outside of the sparring area, far enough away to not hurt anyone, but I knew my blood-lust was seeping into the room, the grass around me was now dying.

I could hear their tell-tale hearts, and I wanted them all to shut up. The fucking noise of their hearts beating was too loud! How dare they? How dare they? I let out another growl as I held my head, the sensation creeping down my forearms and covering my hands. It was working it's way up to my neck now.

I growled and set my nails to my arms, trying to scrape back the smooth coating that covered them. "Please be calm. Please stop. I don't want to hurt them..! I don't like fighting... please..." I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and I could hear one of those loud stupid hearts coming closer to me and I snarled.

"Get away from me!" I growled deeply and whirled around, now on all fours, my back arching up as I snarled in an a feral way, my eyes narrowed at whom ever dare intrude upon my attempts to calm down. "Don't you want to watch Gon fight? You said he was like a brother to you." I hissed my eyes narrowing at Netero.

"I... want blood. No! I want to calm down! I need to fight. I don't want to fight." I held my head, crying out before a hand rest on my shoulder, calming waves of Nen washing over me. "Worry not. You don't need to fight, and you won't need blood. If you would like, you don't even have to wait and see the fights. You may relax."

A weight lifted from my back as the smooth coating on my arm scattered like petals on the ground, my breathing returning to normal. "I don't like fighting, Netero-san... I don't like hurting people... I can't stop fighting... I can't stop hurting people." He smiled, patting my head. "I know that feeling, and I know what happened to your clan and what you did during that dark day."

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

I could feel her blood-lust from here and I frowned, turning towards where she and that old man had gone. I began walking towards that direction and Satotz stood in my way, his eyes trying to bore into mine. "You may not interrupt-" "Satotz, let him go." Menchi, that woman who failed everyone but Kiame at one point spoke up, her eyes serious.

"Menchi, do you honestly think that is a good idea?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving mine as I smirked at him. "Yes, I do. If there is anyone who can help, he can. So let him go." He sighed and moved out of my way, allowing me to go through the doorway. I stuck to the shadows as I looked at Kiame, She seemed to be much calmer now as she looked up at Netero.

"I know that feeling, and I know what happened to your clan and what you did during that dark day." I raised my eyebrow, looking out at them curiously. "I won't tell you how I know this, but I will tell you that what you did was very brave. That beast had to be stopped. He would have destroyed the world with his hatred."

I frowned at this, wondering who 'he' was. Perhaps it was that beast she faced off with and killed. "And now you bare your burden from the battle... you knew the one way to stop him, and you took it upon yourself to make that sacrifice." Sacrifice? Just what did that beast do that would have warranted a sacrifice, and of what kind?

"Most would have perished from such a selfless and mind consuming action, yet, here you stand. No other would have done such a thing, and to think that you still have such good control over it, even if there are a few hiccups here and there where you get lost in your own mind and the darkness shows through." How much did the old man know about her fight? It seems he knew a fair bit, seeing as he was talking so plainly.

"You were but a child when you took on that beast and signed away your life to what you knew would be Hell on Earth. You locked it away in your mind and keep it there, because you have seen what Hell looks like. You have been there and you didn't want anyone else to know that feeling." My eyes widened slightly. What Hell looked like? Just what happened to make her the way that she is?

"After all, you said to me that you couldn't control your Nen very well. That is a lie. You can control your own Nen very well, that much is clear. What you cannot control is the Nen of that beast." I was surprised, how did she have the Nen of the beast she killed? "But you can control it better than you think.

"It is clear to me due to the fact that you stopped yourself, when you knew it was becoming too strong. You ran to keep the others around you safe from the power that you could let off. You were just the right person to make such a selfless act, because your heart and your kindness is strong in the face of darkness. No other would have survived such a thing."

I closed my eyes, crossing my arms as I thought. What was this creature that she had faced off with? I have heard many stories of creatures like it, but never knew for sure what it was. If she had this creature's Nen in her body, how did she acquire and contain it? From the little bit she let off during the fight, it was clear that this creature must have been strong.

How did she kill it and, more importantly, how does she control it? I opened my eyes, walking out towards the two of them. Netero glanced over at me, his crafty eyes watching me. "What I don't understand, is how you chose him as a mate." His coy smile was back and she looked over at me, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Because, that is just how things worked out." She stood up, around her were what looked like shadowed scales and I raised my eyebrow. "Are you finally calm, my little toy~?" He smiled, rubbing at her eyes before allowing me to help her to her feet. "Yeah. I'm better. Not good, but better." She then looked to the side, frowning, "If that Ninja hurts Gon, I'm going to be mad."

I chuckled lightly and rest my hand atop her head, smiling down at her. "Sure~ Go ahead. You can't kill him though, and besides, I told you it is my job to do that. If anyone hurts you, in any way, they will become my prey." She smiled slightly at this and smiled up at me. "Thank you, Hisoka."


	15. Chapter 15

Hisoka and Netero went inside before I did. I just wanted a bit more time to calm down and when I was certain I was under control, I would go back inside and watch the rest of Gon's fight. I sat in a meditating position and did my usual practice of making my Nen rise and fall with my breath. It was something that always helped calm me down, even before I faced off with that monster.

I felt a slight twinge of pain in my chest as I thought back to what happened that day. Who would have known the horror and destruction that beast could create? It was like watching the world itself end. But the worst part of all was what I had to do to finish the fight and keep that monster down, preventing it from ever coming back.

~~~Flash Back!~~~

I stood over the body of my brother, the tears burning my eyes as I glared up at the beast that I had known for years, but never truly seen. His teeth were bared and I could see the true and general disregard for life in his eyes. Nothing in this world mattered to him. He was a monster that had to be killed.

In my hands was the sword that I had picked up from the ashes of my house. It had already been an hour into the fight, and still, I guarded my brother's body like it was the last thing I would do with my life. And as far as I knew, it was the last thing I was ever going to do with my life. "You think a mere girl like you, can kill me? I have slain a thousand more worthy than a dust-mite like you."

His voice shook the very ground as he laughed, amused at my attempt to ward him off. But he was right. How would I ever be able to take down this beast? Even if I had all the time in the world to train to kill this creature, it still wouldn't be enough. "Then I won't kill you." I growled out and he turned to look at me, his jaws pulled back in a frightening grin.

"As if you could in the first place~ But I will still kill you." I frowned and looked up at the beast. He was so sure of himself. He would never think that something as small and as frail as me would ever be able to take him down. But he was wrong. "Now, you may be right that sealing you away will kill me. I'm not strong enough to do that without dying. But, you will never be allowed to harm anyone else anymore."

He frowned at this, his eyes narrowing as he arched his large neck up. His teeth stained red with the blood of my people. "Go ahead and try, priestess." I dropped my sword, picking up the staff I used during all blessings and rituals. It was a golden hoop, held up by a golden rod in the middle and from it, hung golden rings. One for every priestess who wielded it.

Mine had only recently been added, as my mother has stepped down as head priestess and passed the staff onto me. "You think that flimsy little stick can seal away me?" He began laughing, but I payed him no mind, cutting deep into my wrist and allowing the blood to spill out as I formed a circle around myself.

I began moving around the beast as he snapped and clawed at me, glad that I was small enough to dodge him as I moved. When the blood circle was complete, the beast let out a deep growl, his eyes narrowing as he was unable to leave the circle. "What have you done you wench!?" I looked up at it, spilling my blood from the edge of the containment circle back to the edge of my circle.

"I have spilled the blood of one who was pure and untouched by any other. The blood of an unmated is bitter and binding, something that is so strong in its purity, no dark beast may escape it. To spill it is a crime. One you and I have been damned for committing." He snarled and launched fire at me, but I was expecting that, creating a shield around me with my own binding blood.

I closed my eyes, holding my staff firm in my right hand and putting my left hand up as my center. "Don't you dare! Do you dare defy your God!?" I frowned, wanting to glare up and him in defiance and to snap back at him for even thinking he was the God others believed him to be, but I was not going to break my concentration.

"By the blood of the innocent, and the strength of the warrior, I call upon my ancestors for protection." The energy began to flow through me as I opened my eyes, seeing my Nen leaking from my body and rising around me in a celestial way. It began traveling along the circle around me and to the circle around the beast, forcing him to become frozen, chained down by my life-force which was now bleeding out of my body quickly.

"Many a year have we blindly followed this false image of perfection, and now we ask that you bind this beast and fix our wrongdoings with a correction. Many an innocent has paid for my sin in their lives and tears, slowly being consumed by their ever growing fears. I ask now to correct that mistake, and to offer my soul for the earth to retake.

"By the binding of two into one, may the ill deeds of the two be undone. My body a vessel and my soul a sacrifice, may what strength left within it suffice. By the blood of my soul, may this beast and woman become whole. I'm begging to Gods to answer this plea, and bring all deserved punishment upon me.

"For my soul has been torn by my unforgivable crime, and I offer up all of my remaining time. Within the shadows this beast does lurk, I sacrifice my body as an instrument for your divine work. As all that is living continue to grow and learn, may this beast be cast from its earthly vessel to never return!"

A pure white-hot pain shot through my chest as the beast let out a piercing roar, my screams of agony being lost in the deafening sound. The very soul of the beast was wrenched from it's body and its darkness flooded through the trail of blood, surrounding me and overpowering my frail and light Nen, searing into my veins like a toxin.

It was then that I learned what Hell was. Shadows filled my eyes as the strongest pain I have ever felt consumed my very being. Who knows how long it lasted? Days? Seconds? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I wanted to die. I didn't want to live anymore. Perhaps it was my punishment then, that I was able to open my eyes, breath in the scorching air and look at the ruin that was my life.

Everything burned around me, buildings crumbled and fell, but my skin remained unchanged, neither cooking nor searing from the heat. My clothes burned away, but I remained, laying within ashes that fell like snow around me, staining my skin a pale white like alabaster bones bleached in the sun.

~~~End of Flashback!~~~

I sighed, feeling my heart seizing and squeezing in pain. Shrugging off the paint hat was nothing compared to the agony I once felt, I headed back inside. The first thing I noticed as that Gon was holding his arm, and it jutted at a strange angle. The next thing I noticed was that Hanzo stood in front of him, a blade coming from his wrapped wrists.

"I'll cut off your legs, so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help you wake up." I felt anger rise in my chest as I knew he had broken Gon's arm and was now threatening him with death. I bit back my anger as I slowly moved to stand by Hisoka, my eyes never leaving Hanzo as I did so.

"I bet you are rather mad at him, yes?" Hisoka asked with a smile, not at all bothered by the anger that seemed to bleed out of my body as I glared at Hanzo. "Yes." Both Hanzo and Gon seemed to be un-bothered by my irritation, even though several people around me slowly inched away from me as I frowned.

"But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender." Gon glared at him for a long moment before speaking. "I won't accept that!" Everyone seemed stunned as Gon glared at Hanzo. "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!" Hanzo seemed to become sharply irritated at Gon.

"Hey... Do you understand your own situation!? You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me!? I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!" Everyone seemed to relax and a few people began to laugh, including Hisoka. The heavy atmosphere that was around everyone seemed to calm at this and I let out a long sigh, calming down my anger at Hanzo.

"But I still will not surrender. Besides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death. You'll be disqualified if that happens, right?" The referee nodded, straightening up. "Uh, yes." Gon looked back at Hanzo, still holding his arm, a small frown on his face. "See? Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way."

I shook my head, smiling at Gon. "That kid." I said with a warm smile, feeling all of my anger washing away at the pure way Gon seemed to see the world. Hanzo suddenly pressed his blade into Gon's forehead, not going deep enough to kill him, but it certainly pierced into his skin. The action alone made my anger rise up, the memory of having to kill my brother in the same way returning to me.

Gon didn't seem to react, his eyes staring unblinkingly at Hanzo who glared at him. "You really don't get it... If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!" I let out a low growl, my voice low and quiet. "If he kills Gon, he will suffer a fate worse than death. I will ensure it."

Hisoka chuckled lightly and rest his hand on my shoulder, his voice was rather amused. "You have to wait until after the exam, then you can kill him." I growled softly, glaring at Hanzo. "Why won't you concede? It's easy to do. You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life!? You're really willing to die for your pride!?"

Gon continued to stare at him not backing down even a little bit. "I'm going to find my dad." Gon growled out and everyone seemed slightly surprised at this. "Your dad?" Hanzo asked lightly and Gon nodded as best he could with a sword against his head. "My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day... But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender."

Hanzo seemed to be doubting himself now, his eyes wavering as he sighed, "If you don't yield, you'll die." Gon still didn't stand down and Hanzo removed his sword from Gon's forehead, sheathing it and letting out a long sigh. "I give up. You win." Gon himself seemed to be surprised by this, along with Kurapika, Leorio and Killua.

"I can't kill you, but I can't think of a way to make your surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle!" Gon frowned glaring at him now. "I can't accept that. That's not fair! We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!" Hanzo seemed irritated as he spoke in a light tone, "Heh, I knew you would say that."

He then turned and began yelling at Gon, his irritation shining through. "You fool! There's no point because you'll never surrender!" Gon began yelling back at him, this now turning into a shouting match. "But I don't want to win like this!" "What am I supposed to do!?" "We can work together to figure it out!"

Hanzo hissed, standing up as his eyebrow twitched. "In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again, while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?" Gon smiled and nodded, "Yes!" Hanzo growled, punching Gon back and knocking him out. "You moron!"

Gon bounced a little before becoming still as Hanzo turned back to the referee. "Hey ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match." The referee nodded and Hanzo turned to the examiners. "But I want to tell the executive committee something first. When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his passing judgment. Because he's a stubborn boy, as we've seen. Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?"

Netero shook his head. "He didn't fail. Even if he were to deny passing, he would still have to accept it. Even if he were to fly into a rage and kill someone, he would still pass." I walked over to Gon, having already passed and picked up him, seeing my jacket wrapped around his waist. "I'll take him to the infirmary."

I said lightly and turned, carrying him off before Leorio shouted. "You shouldn't be able to take him! You could kill him and no one would know!" I smiled and turned back to look at him, not at all offended, seeing as I was rather dangerous when mad. "I would never intentionally harm Gon. After all, I see him as a younger brother."

I turned back and continued to carry him to the infirmary, setting him on one of the beds and tending to his wounds. It had been at least three years since I had last healed someone other than myself, but I still remembered how to set his bones, splint it and clean his wounds. "You care for him rather deeply, don't you?"

I looked up to see Satotz had walked in and I smiled, nodding as I looked down at him. "I do. He's so sweet and trusting, it is hard not to get attached to him. Besides, he reminds me of someone I lost a few years ago." Satotz nodded, coming to stand next to me as I sat on the side of Gon's bed.

"I noticed that he has your jacket. I assume you gave it to him?" I smiled and nodded again, moving a few strands of hair off of Gon's face. "He got injured and I couldn't help my instinct to take care of him. I see him as a younger brother, and he knows this. He sees me as an older sister. It makes me so happy to be called 'big sis' again."

I smiled as I looked down at Gon, content to sit and wait until Hisoka came to growl at me about not being by his side during the fights. It was alright though. Even if Hisoka did get a bit cross with me, I was still not going to leave Gon's side until he woke up. It was strange, the dark side of me yearned to destroy everything and take up Hisoka's habits, but the light side of me wanted to sit, content by Gon's side until I knew he was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~

Gon sat up sharply, his mind reeling from a dream he had. It was like walking through white mist before a man materialized in the gloom, his eyes were shadowed and upon his head, he wore a wrap that kept his dark hair down. Behind the man was the dead body of a woman with brown hair, a sickeningly sweet smell of blood in the air.

The scent alone woke Gon up from his nightmare as he slowly took in his surroundings. His arm was expertly wrapped and he was in a medical room of some kind. Next to his bed sat Satotz and by his side was Kiame. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a rather fitful sleep. "You're awake?" Gon looked over at him, confused, "Where am I?"

"You're in a waiting room, next to the arena by the Final Phase. Kiame carried you here, and here she remained. She insisted to stay by your side until you awoke, even when the fighting was over." Gon's eyes widened. "The Phase is over?" Satotz nodded, closing his book. "Your arm will heal quickly. It was a clean break and it was almost immediately splinted.

"In fact, once it heals, the bone will be stronger than before. In any case, congratulations on passing the exam." He extended his hand to Gon, who frowned and looked up at him. "Satotz-san... I-" "You can't." He picked up Gon's hand, shaking it gently. "Just as someone who has failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed the exam can no longer fail. The rest is up to you.

"If you feel you are not qualified to be a pro, you can destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it, since no one else will be able to use it. However, a person who has passed the exam will not be allowed to take it again. Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessor's efforts. Hence, there are many applicants who harbor ill intentions. If it weren't for them, we would accept everyone who applied."

Satotz held up the book that held Gon's hunter card and Gon noticed a second one next to him. "Why are there two?" He asked lightly and Satotz chuckled lightly. "That one is Kiame's. She is the one who brought you here and bandaged your injuries. She also refused to leave your side until you woke up. She has been waiting to make sure you were okay."

Gon smiled and looked over at the sleeping woman who sat next to his bed. "Big-sis, wake up." He said, lightly shaking her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes, looking over at him before smiling. "Hey, Gon. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her and titled his head. "I feel great! Thank you for helping me."

She smiled and ruffled his hair, her eyes still slightly tired. "Well, I'm glad you are alright." She looked over at Satotz who seemed to guess at what she was thinking. "He came in here a few times, but you were asleep, so he left you alone." She nodded and he handed her the book that held her Hunter-card and everything else.

"These belong to the two of you now. Most professional Hunters consider this card more valuable than their own lives, yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time. The important thing is what you accomplish once you become a hunter." Gon still seemed hesitant to accept the card. "Gon-kun, you can decide for yourself when you're ready to use this card. I have faith in your judgment."

Gon nodded and smiled, accepting the card. "Yeah. A lot of people helped me reach this point. I'll use this once I've returned the favor." Satotz nodded, holding out his hand again. "Then allow me to congratulate you." Gon smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Satotz-san. What about the other applicants?"

"You slept for a full day. The others who passed are completing a short orientation. Besides Kiame, she already did her orientation in this room." Kiame nodded and stood, ruffling Gon's hair again. "Alright. I'm off. I want to go do a few things before Hisoka tracks me down to yell at me for slipping away. Keep in touch, Gon."

She grabbed a piece of paper, writing something down on it before looking at Satotz. "Will you please give this to Hisoka? I'm afraid that if I ask to be on my own for a bit, he will never let me go." Satotz nodded, accepting that paper as Kiame rushed out, waking to the two of them. She was headed for Heaven's arena.

Though she did not enjoy fighting, she felt the need to go there, like it was calling out to her. And what better way to learn how to get the beast's Nen under control than to go through fight after fight that would require her to use Nen, but to control it? She also had the vague suspicion that Hisoka would be there as well, though it was only a feeling.

~~~Time skip!~~~  
~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

It had been about a week since I had arrived at Heaven's arena and I had easily gone up through the ranks. Many of those in the lower floors seemed to have no idea what Nen was, or even how to use it, so it was a breeze getting through the floors. I now stood, looking down at my ticket to be able to get into the 200's and apply for a battle.

Some people said that it was impossible for a woman to win a single battle on the 200's but I would show them. I would show them all how wrong they were. There was still no sign from Hisoka, and it slightly disappointed me. I told him where I was going in the note I had given to Satotz. Perhaps he was mad at me and didn't want to come and see the progress I've made.

I let out a low sigh as I turned down the hallway that led to the receptionist's desk, ready to sign up for another battle. As I was walking, there was a sudden strong presence at the end of the hall. Several people stood there smiling and I could feel their Nen rolling off of them in waves. I let out a sigh, glad to finally find those who could use Nen, but irritated that they were trying to intimidate me.

I narrowed my eyes at them and made my Nen rise sharply, overpowering their Nen and making most of them cringe back. "Are you all going to stand in my way, or are you going to move?" It was then that I heard a familiar chuckle ring out, and everyone standing there moved, either startled or out of respect for the newcomer.

He grinned as he looked over at me, his clothes now black and not white, his red hair still standing up as it usually did as he put his hands on his hips. "Certainly took you a while to get here." I rolled my eyes smirking, "Oh, hush. You're just mad that I left without telling you properly." His eyes narrowed at this, slightly rolling back as his grin widened.

"Yes, I am very mad at you, my little toy~ And I will enjoy punishing you for running off. I told you that you had to be at my side for the rest of the Exam, yes? And still, you slip away and leave me rather irritated with your actions." I glared at him slightly and he chuckled, his tone was dark and heavy.

"Don't look at me like that~ You'll make me excited." I walked forward, easily walking up to him as the others who were standing around looked at me like I was crazy. "Anyway, do you plan to participate in the rounds~? You told me you did not like fighting, yes?" I nodded and sighed, "I may not like it, but it is good for training. After all, sometimes it is hard to keep my Nen under control."

He grinned, his eyes were dangerous and I could feel his emotion of excitement rolling off of him like the waves of the ocean. "Very well~ Know that if anyone hurts you too badly or upsets you, I will kill them~" This made everyone who was standing around me cringe back in fear and I glared at him slightly. "Now no one will fight me. Damn it, Hisoka."

He chuckled and looked down at me, tilting his head to one side, "There you go making that face again~ What a lovely expression." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me along as I gasped slightly at his bold move. "H-Hisoka! Where are we going?" He grinned, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"First, we will get you signed up for a battle, then, we are going to my room." I blushed a deep red at this and allowed him to lead me up to the receptionist's counter. I silently handed her my ticket and she smiled. "Kiame, this is your first time in the 200's? Congratulations." I nodded and she handed me my ticket. "You will be fighting in three days. Good luck!"

I was about to thank her before Hisoka began pulling me by the hand, walking rather quickly now. When we got to a door, he easily opened it and I was surprised at the luxury of the room. The room itself was rather large and the far wall was just one big window that looked out over the entire city and had one hell of a view, seeing as we were rather high up at the moment.

The floors were covered with a rather soft looking carpet. There were several doors, one that I assumed leaded to the bathroom and another to a closet. There was also a large King-size bed against one of the walls with a black and red duvet and white sheets paired with a rather large amount of pillows. The ceiling above it had several playing-cards sticking out of it and it was clear that Hisoka has been waiting rather patiently for me to show up.

"Now then... about your punishment." I heard the door lock behind me and I could feel a blush rise to my face as I suddenly found myself pinned down on the large bed, a grinning Hisoka sitting on my hips and pinning my arms down. Panic began to slightly rise up in my chest as I looked at his playful grin.

"H-Hisoka... w-what are you doing?" He chuckled and tilted his head, looking at me for a long moment before speaking. "Considering what your punishment should be. I don't like waiting, though I will do so patiently when I know the wait will be worth it." His eyes narrowed and my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt my Nen sharply rise, his rising to match it force for force. "You are afraid, yes?" I slowly opened my eyes to see his head was tilted curiously, like a jungle cat considering its prey. "I... I'm not afraid of you... I'm afraid of what you can do..." He chuckled, letting my hands go and sitting up to look at me.

"I'm not going to do anything too bad~ I know how to behave and to be patient, my little toy~ But if you keep defying me, that patience won't last long~ You are so lovely when making such an angry face." He chuckled lightly and I felt my heart-beat calm down a little bit at this, making me let out a soft sigh.

"However, that does not mean you are off the hook. You'll still be punished~" My heart picked back up again and I decided that it was not within the interest of my health to let him toy with it like this. "H-Hisoka... stop trying to-" I was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing into mine, making my eyes widen.

A deep blush lit up my cheeks as Hisoka's hands came up to cup my cheeks. It was like my mind was wiped clean of any thought I had before that moment as I closed my eyes, kissing him back. I could feel him smirk into the kiss before he pulled back, pressing his forehead against mine. "For a moment, I was certain you were enjoying that~"

I blushed and looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes as he chuckled. "My, my~ Are you embarrassed, my cute little toy~?" He let out a humming chuckle before I felt a light stream of air on my ear, making me yelp and my blush darken as I tried to hide my face. "H-Hisoka! Stop!" He laughed now, rather amused at my reaction.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable~ My room is your room." He got up, allowing me to sit up as he grinned at me. "Don't run off again~ Okay?" His eyes narrowed and I nodded, still trying to calm down. He smiled and walked over to a table on the other side of the room that had two chairs around it. There was a rather impressive card tower that I felt the sudden urge to knock over.

I slowly got up and he looked over at me, a grin on his face as he held two cards, about to add more to the tower. "Is this my curse now~ You get to knock over my towers before they're finished?" I smiled and sat across from him, looking at the tower. "Only because I have no idea how to make one, so I'm better off destroying them."

He chuckled and set the cards down, watching as I knocked over the card toward, making them all fall onto the table. His eyes narrowed in amusement as I chuckled happily. "You seem to get a lot of pleasure knocking them down." He noted in an offhanded tone and I couldn't help but nod. "My cute little toy, I wonder how you will fair in the 200's?"


	17. Chapter 17

I walked to the center stage as I sized up my opponent. Before me stood a rather tall and buff man who had black hair and green eyes. He looked like he was used to being the top of the top and he seemed to be used to having girls fall all over him. He seemed to be a man who had all muscle and no brain and she seemed to be itching for a fight as he glared at me.

"Why am I fighting a little girl!? I wanted a real fight, not something I could win in seconds!" Some people jeered at me because I was a female in a fighting rink. Some people cheered for me. But I didn't come here to become popular. I came to train. "Are you going to keep talking, or are we going to fight?" I asked softly and this seemed to irritate him as he growled lowly.

"Shut your pretty little mouth sweet-heart before I shut it for you." I frowned at him and he smiled wolfishly. "You know, how about you and I make a bet, right here, right now?" I raised my eyebrow at the man, wondering what he was trying to do. "What kind of bet?" He chuckled, his sneer clear in his voice. "If I win, you be my little whore. If you win, I'll never come around here again."

I raised my eyebrow at this before sighing. "How about, your life is forfeit if I win?" He just nodded and growled. "You agree then?" I nodded, knowing that this fight would not last long. The announcer seemed to take interest in this conversation as she spoke up. "Oh~ Looks like the newcomer with a current record of 0-0 and Thresh with a record of 9-3 are making a bet! Will the little newcomer be able to pull it off!?"

The referee walked forward and held out his hand, looking at the both of us before speaking. "Points and KO system. No time limit! Begin!" I watched him carefully as the referee stepped back, my eyes narrowing. He moved slightly, already having his defense up as he grinned like he had just won some great prize.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you moaning like a bitch!" I frowned at him, feeling Hisoka's anger from somewhere in the crowds. I grit my teeth and dodged out of the way rather cleanly as he went barreling past. I allowed my Nen to sharply rise and the anger in my chest to boil to the point of bursting. The man flinched back as did the referee as my Nen formed a dark circle around me.

"Do you really think you can win?" I hissed out, my anger clear in my voice as my nails sharpened, my teeth becoming sharp as daggers. I moved swiftly and easily danced around the man as he turned, trying to hit me with projections of his Nen. "Kiame is moving so fast, Thresh can barely keep up with her! What will her next move be?"

I darted forward and hit hard into his hip, sending him spiraling back as he let out a help, holding what was now a shattered hip. "You bitch!" He cried out, throwing another punch at me. He was loud. He was annoying, and his tell tale heart was getting on my nerves. I grabbed his wrist, easily moving past his arm as I projected the Nen of the beast.

Nen surrounded us and he began screaming, feeling searing pain all over his body as I projected a small amount of my agony upon him. "It seems Thresh is trapped within Kiame's dark circle of Nen! We can barely see inside, but the screams we can hear from up here are all we need to know what is happening!"

I kicked him hard and he went flying back to the edge of the rink, twitching and convulsing as he lay on the ground. The referee checked him and then looked up. "Thresh is unable to continue to fight! Winner is Kiame!" I looked down at thresh and tilted my head. "Your life is now forfeit. Next time, don't judge your opponent before they fight you."

I turned and walked out of the rink, hearing the cheers and applause as I walked out of the stadium and into the hallway that fighters take to get to the rinks. It wasn't long before I got back to the room Hisoka and I shared. "Since you two made a bet and he lost, his life is forfeit, yes? So you don't mind if I take it?" I looked up, seeing Hisoka sitting at the table making a card tower with a demonic grin on his face.

"I don't mind. Go ahead if you want to. He is the one who came up with the idea of a bet, and I don't usually back down. I knew, after hearing his terms for if he won, you would be more than angry with him. So my part of the bet would be for him to forfeit his life." Hisoka grinned, his eyes narrowed and his body tense.

"I don't like the way he looked at you or how he spoke to you. You are **my** little toy and I will kill him for it." Hisoka growled possessively and looked down at me, seeing as he was at least thirteen inches taller than me. "I know. That is why I got him to give up his life." I smiled slightly at Hisoka for a moment before I remembered something.

"Oh, I got something for you this morning." He raised his eyebrow and watched me curiously as I dug through my pockets before pulling out a pack of Bungee gum. "I saw you had a few wrappers of Bungee gum around the room, so I got you some more." He grinned and took the gum, looking down at the pack, his eyes sparking slightly as if showing genuine, non-homicidal, happiness.

I had no idea why he liked it so much, but hey, if it made him happy in a sense that he didn't want to kill everyone after having some, I would get it for him every day. "Hmm~ You really are an attentive mate." I smiled at this and sat down, looking at the card tower. He smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, watching me.

I decided to try and add to it instead of destroying it as I usually did, but the moment I tried, it fell in a heap upon the table. "Damn it... I give up. You build them, I'll destroy them and we keep it like that." He chuckled and stood up, walking behind me and gently putting his hands over mine, moving my arms and hands as he had me pick up two cards, stacking them together.

I was surprised that they actually stayed standing as he had me stack up several more cards into a base, building up from the the table. "Y-you don't have to do this, you know..." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oh, I know. But you seemed so crest-fallen~ I couldn't help but give you a hand."

I continued to blush as he helped me make a full card tower. "T-thank you, Hisoka." I said, still blushing darkly. He just chuckled as he looked over my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed his cheek, making his smirk widen as I blushed and got up from the chair. "Ah... I'm going to take a shower, don't wait up for me."

~~~Time skip!~~~

I was drying my hair after a long shower following a really long fight. Where I had my opponent beat in Nen, he had me beat in speed. It was like a fast-paced, high stakes battle to the very bitter end. There was little time for commentary from the announcer, as she could barely keep up with our movements.

In the end, I managed to get him by trapping him with his own Nen. He had the ability to project his Nen like parts of his body, making it hard to get at him while he was all wrapped up. I used my Nen to wrap around his and suppress it into his body. If he continued to use his Nen, the force would crush more than a few bones, if he stopped using his Nen, my Nen would crush him.

It was a loose-loose situation that I managed to win. I was now rather popular in the arena, and I gained quite the reputation in the arena for my habit of making bets ever since that first round in the 200's. I would always make a bet before every round, and seeing as I have won more than a few rounds and lost none so far, it was like people were trying to not be put into the arena with me.

It was also part of my reputation that if anyone went against me, they should be willing to die. Not because I would kill them, but because Hisoka didn't like anyone I went up against. Hisoka had a nasty habit of attempting to kill almost everyone I went against in the rink, but it was okay. Most were able to get away from the arena before Hisoka went after them.

I looked in the mirror and noticed a few things about myself. The first was that I didn't seem to be so forlorn anymore. It was like there was life back in my eyes. After my clan died, there was no life left in my eyes. I had seen too much and felt so much pain that nothing interested me anymore. I looked to be a walking husk for a while. But now there was life in my eyes, color in my cheeks and I didn't seem so lost.

I still didn't like fighting, but it was starting to grow on me. I enjoyed fighting when it didn't mean death. If it was a match where there was nothing too big at stake, I would enjoy it a lot more than when one or both of us had out lives on the line. Some people came to me putting their lives on the line from the beginning. Some came to me for just a friendly fight and would bet things like money or jewelry or even gum, of all things.

It was those who bet on their lives or who were looking to degrade me that Hisoka went after. He would let all others who made light bets leave and held no ill will against them. But it someone were to bet on my life or on their life, Hisoka would hunt them, and if they weren't fast enough, kill them.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom, ready to settle down and sleep for the night when I noticed that Hisoka was not in the room. It was a few hours before midnight and he wasn't in the room when I came back from my fight an hour ago. I frowned and closed my eyes, using my Nen to sense where he was.

I followed my senses out of the room and down the hallway. Many people moved out of my way and didn't bother with me as I headed down. The room that we shared was rather high up in the 200's so I went down to the entrance hallway near the elevators. It was there that I saw a receptionist moving sharply away from him as he turned to grin and whomever was standing in the hallway.

I concealed my Nen out of curiosity as I didn't want to interrupt, but I still wanted to know who he was talking to. "H-Hisoka... why are you here?" My ears perked up at the voice and I slowly began walking forward, curious as to who was talking. I recognized it, but I couldn't exactly place where I had heard it before.

"It's hardly that strange. I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting. My mate is also here and she has been enjoying the battles as well. And why are you here?" I glanced into the hallway, not revealing my presence just yet and I was surprised to see Gon and Killua standing there. I felt slightly worried for them as everyone on the 200's knew how to use Nen, and it was clear they didn't yet.

"Just kidding... this was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered air-ship tickets over the cyber-net? With a little effort, it is possible to determine where and when someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. And so... as a veteran, I have a warning for you. It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor. How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early."

Hisoka leaned back against a wall, sitting down as he looked at them. "That's stupid! We just got up here..." I frowned, revealing my presence as I stepped forward. "Killua. Hisoka is right. You two would be crushed if you came to this floor. Though you both are strong, you do not have certain abilities that would help you win, or even allow you to survive on this floor."

Killua growled and took a step froward before I narrowed my eyes, "I won't let you pass. You two mean quite a bit to me, so I **refuse** to let you foolishly come here." I used my Nen to hold Gon and Killua back. They both looked at me stunned as my Nen forced them, back, like they were caught in a wind tunnel.

Gon tried to step forward before a voice called out, "Don't be reckless!" Gon looked back at a man who had stepped into the opening of the hallway and I lowered my Nen, still keeping them back but not forcing them to back up. "Wing-san!" The man who was in the hallway had black hair and had a thinner frame.

"You have no defense against her _Nen_. Right now you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die." The two seemed stunned as Killua glared at him. " _This_ is Nen?! She can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!"

The man smiled, his glasses reflecting the light. "Yes, I was lying. Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now." I lowered my Nen completely, looking at him with my eyes narrowed slightly. "Hey, receptionist lady. What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

The receptionist smiled, not seeming to surprised from the interaction that just took place. "Gon-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be baned from participating."

Killua turned away, looking back at the man. "Hey Wing-san, if we retreat for now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" Wing seemed to be surprised before he gave it a moment to think about it. "That depends on you." Gon turned to look back and me and I felt a little bit of pain pricking at my heart.

"Sorry, you two, but I won't let either of you face this floor without proper Nen training." I sat down next to Hisoka, ready to stay up until midnight to keep them back should they return without having learned about Nen. "Don't worry, big sis! We'll be back and ready to deal with this floor before you know it!"

They turned and left, making me let out a long sigh and lean over onto Hisoka's shoulder, closing my eyes. "You suck." I grumbled lightly and this made him chuckle. "Oh? Why the hostility?" I opened one eye, frowning at him. "Because, you knew Gon was going to show up, and you didn't tell me."

He grinned and threaded his fingers through my hair lightly as he tilted his head. "At least I did not attack him." I sighed and closed my eye again, relaxing slightly. "That is true. But you still didn't tell me, and that makes me mad." He chuckled lightly, starting to flick a few cards at the wall and make them stick into it while we waited.

After a few hours, I began trying to build a card tower without his help this time. I managed to make it to the second layer before he knocked it over. "Hisoka!" I growled slightly at him and he just grinned. "Payback for knocking all of mine over~!" I let out a sigh and smiled, chuckling softly. "I guess that's fair. But I was doing well that time."

He grinned and we continued to wait. Switching between throwing cards and seeing who can get their card farther into the wall and building towers, knocking each other's tower over from time to time. Eventually it came to an hour and a half before midnight and I was about ready to fall asleep, bored and exhausted from my fight earlier.

The faint sound of footsteps drew my attention to the hall and I saw Gon and Killua walk up. They had a faint layer of _Ten_ over them and I narrowed my eyes, using my Nen again to see if they were strong enough to get past me. They easily passed through the barrier I had put up and Hisoka smiled, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Welcome to the 200's. It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heaven's arena. You intend to train before challenging me..." Gon nodded, looking at Hisoka with a frown. "Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Don't get too confident just because you can use _Ten_ , Gon. You still have a lot to learn about Nen. Where as I am willing to teach you, I still do not want to see you hurt." Hisoka chuckled getting to his feet and helping me up, making a skull out of his Nen. "To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you. However, if you manage to win a single match in the 200's, I shall accept your challenge."

He turned ready to walk off, but then paused for a moment, standing quietly as I turned to Gon, pulling him into a hug. "I will give you both a warning Gon, Killua. You both can use _Ten_ well, but the people here use more than just that. There are several things in Nen that can overpower your _Ten_ easily. Be wise with who you go up against, and try to get the first hit in right after the start of the match, _always_."

I pulled back and looked at the two of them. "I do not wish to see either of you injured, so be careful. If either of you have any questions about Nen, tell me and I will do my best to answer them. Good luck." I turned, walking up to Hisoka and waving to them as we walked off down the hallway. "You are rather motherly~ It is a cute quality of your's, my little toy."

I looked away, shaking my head. "I've already told you. I've been forced to grow up fast and to take care of my siblings as if they were my own. I can't help but be motherly... besides, I need to focus now." He raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head, prompting me to continue. "I already have more than twenty wins under my belt. I plan to challenge a floor master soon."

He smiled at this and chuckled lightly. "I look forward to watching that fight. I wonder what you'll wager." I smiled. "I plan to wager my place in the arena. If they win, I will never set foot here again, no matter what. If they loose, I take their place and they are never allowed to return no matter what."

Hisoka chuckled and shook his head, walking into the room we shared. "Well, before you stay up all night to try and figure out how the fight will go and who you will challenge, get some rest." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him, laying across the bed. "And what will you be doing?" I asked, smirking slightly. "I will be sleeping as well, making sure my cute toy doesn't wander off~"


	18. Chapter 18

I looked out the window, my eyes narrowed as I thought. Gon was going to fight one of the other Newcomers, Gido. I wanted to be there and support him, but I didn't want to see him get hurt, so I was in a bit of a dilemma. As I stood looking out the window, I slowly began to wonder what would happen if Gon got hurt permanently in his fight, or if he were to die.

My heart seized up in pain at the thought of having to see another brother of mine die. I bit my lip and looked away from the window, torn. "Hm~? You seem conflicted, care to tell me?" Hisoka asked as he looked up from a rather impressive card tower as I frowned. "I... I want to watch Gon during his first fight in the 200's but I know he will be hurt. Gido and those others cheat. They don't follow the rules and Gon will loose."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled ever so softly. "It is only March. If Gon looses, he looses. He has 90 days to heal before he must have another fight in place. I'm surprised you don't go and tell him the danger." I frowned, looking away. "If I tell him, he will only want to fight even more. If I tell him to go for it, I feel as if I will have caused his injuries. I wish to watch his battle, but I don't wish to see him get hurt."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at this and leaned back, still smirking. "You are quite upset over this. You didn't even bother to try and knock down my card tower. Hm... why don't you destroy Gido before the fight. Where as I love seeing you angry, I despise seeing you worry like this. I could kill him for you."

I let out a sigh, frowning as I closed my eyes in thought. "No... that's okay." I then looked up, my eyes narrowing as something occurred to me. "I have an idea. It will not save Gon from being injured, but I know how to keep him from being killed and permanently wounded." I turned and headed for the door, making Hisoka stand up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked lightly and I looked back over at him, "Make a bet." I closed the door behind me, completely concealing my presence as I followed the presence of Gido and the other two. They were in his room. I frowned, easily ending the room noiselessly and closing the door behind me, slowly creeping over to them to listen.

"And I will make sure that Gon boy never returns for another match!" Gido said, his voice sounding cocky and over confident. "We'll see about that." I growled out, revealing my presence and making them back away from me. The one in the wheel-chair was the first to recognize me as his eyes went wide. "Y-You're..." "Kiame. Yes."

This seemed to put the three of them on guard before I smiled. "Do you really want to fight me? I can assure you, if you lay a hand on me, I will make you more crippled than you already are. And when I'm done with you, Hisoka will kill you. He tends to do that after my fights. Even if I tell him not to. If you don't wish to loose your life, I suggest you all stand down. Now."

They all almost immediately relaxed and I smiled. "See? That isn't so bad, is it?" I turned my gaze then to Gido. He was a man with a prosthetic leg like a spinning top and wore a red cloak over his body with only holes to see out of, and a metallic speaking device. He held a cane to keep him upright and he seemed the most nervous out of all of them.

"Gido. My business is with you and your upcoming fight." He tensed, his entire body stance screamed 'fear'. I let out a low chuckle as I looked at him, a small smirk making it's way to my lips. "You see, I am rather fond of the boy you will be fighting, so I can't have you going and messing up his life because a foolish cheater like yourself just wants to get to the top as soon as possible. No, so I have come to make a bet with you."

He was practically shaking now, probably because he didn't want to loose his life. "The bet is this; If you win without harming Gon permanently, I will not bother you again and you may challenge me to one fight any time you want. But, if you win by killing or harming Gon permanently, I will hunt you, and I will kill you. There will be no place for you to hide that I cannot find you. I am a Hunter, after all, and you will be my prey."

He was shivering before he spoke up, his voice soft and meek. "S-So... if I don't hurt the boy permanently and don't kill him... you won't kill me?" I nodded and he let out a shaky breath. "I am still allowed to win?" I nodded and smiled. "Though you cheat, you are allowed to win. If you loose, I will leave you alone and never brother you again unless you kill or harm Gon in any way after the match."

He nodded and sighed. "So... I can ask you to fight at any time after this if I win?" I narrowed my eyes and stood up fully, making his shrink back. "You are allowed to fight me ONE time if you win. Be cautious though. I have not lost a single round I have been in and I will make another bet with you if we fight. One that will most likely cost you your life."

He shivered and nodded, silently thinking before he spoke up. "I... I will accept the bet. I have a feeling that if I don't I will die anyway and since you're a hunter, you won't be punished for killing me. I don't want to loose my life." I smiled and tilted my head, my eyes narrowing. "Good choice, Gido. And for the record, if any of you ever decide to fight me and you cheat, I WILL kill you during the fight."

They all seemed to recoil at this and I smiled, waving to them. "So, you know what will happen if you go back on a bet. I suggest you keep that in mind while fighting." I turned and opened the door, smirking over my shoulder. "Later, Gido~ Don't forget out bet~!" I walked out, closing the door with a prominent click behind me and sauntered back to the room.

When I opened the door, I saw Hisoka was finishing up the tower, and I walked over, sitting down across from him. "So, did you do what you needed to~?" He asked, putting the cards on the tower and finishing it. "Yup. Gon will fight Gido and has no chance of dying or being permanently hurt. Not unless Gido wants to die."

Hisoka raised his eyebrow at this, a wide smirk forming on his face. "Oh~? So you made a bet with Gon's opponent to not kill or seriously damage him. What if he wins without doing those things?" I smiled. "If Gido wins without seriously injuring or killing Gon, he gets to live and he gets to fight me any where, any time only once."

Hisoka chuckled. "And you say I'm the mean one~ You gave him a die or die option and made one look like a safe way out." I smiled at this, reaching out and knocking over the card tower. "I only become willing to kill if those I care about are at risk. That past examiner was a threat to you, and I dealt with him. Gido is a threat to Gon, so I am dealing with it. I have lost enough, I refuse to lose more."

Hisoka chuckled and then tilted his head. "Since there is no way to break the bond between us and I am sick of people looking at my cute little broken toy like something they can have, we will be getting married sometime soon." I blushed a dark red and looked over at him, my eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled and leaned forward on the table. "Dead serious. It will tell everyone to back off from you because you are **mine**. Everyone will know it too. And..." His grin widened as his eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously. "I look forward to the honey-moon." I felt my blush deepen and I looked away, trying to force it down.

~~~Time Skip!~~~

I sat next to Gon's bedside. He was not permanently hurt, and he was not dead, but he was in a bad way. He was injured and I still felt pain in my chest, though I knew it was going to happen eventually. "Killua, I have already taken Gon under my wing and guard him like I would a close family member, I wish to bring you in as a sibling as well."

Killua looked surprised, his eyes widening slightly before he nodded. "Sure. You are strong, probably stronger than me, so I don't care." I nodded and then sighed, looking back over at Gon. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Killua asked and I nodded, looking back at him. "Yes. Gon was actually going to be killed, so I stopped that from happening." I then looked back at Gon.

"Gon, you mean a lot to me. But, you must learn a few things the hard way. If I told you what was to happen, I knew you would still fight. You are stubborn that way." I stood up, looking down at Gon before I looked over at his 'master', Wing. "I have more than a few choice words to say to **you**." Wing looked at me surprised as I narrowed my eyes, My Dark Nen rolling off of me, making him and the others flinch away.

"Now that I consider both as my younger brothers, if you strike either of them again, I will not hesitate to kill you. You have been training Killua and Gon in Nen, thus far, and you have seen how fast they grow. You knew they need more training and still, you only agreed to teach the minimum. If you refuse to train either of them any further in Nen after what happened in the arena, I will take up training both Gon and Killua.

"I care not for your reasonings, so don't waste your breath. If you do not train them, I will. I planned to train Gon already, adding Killua to the training sessions won't be hard. I will allow Gon the two months to heal. If you do not start training them again by that time, I will take up their training and train them in EVERY part of Nen. Do I make myself clear?"

Wing nodded and I lowered my Nen back to something less intimidating. "Um... Big sis, what happens when I go to fight Hisoka?" I turned to look back at Gon before I let out a low sigh. "I have already told Hisoka that I will protect your life even against him. I cannot protect you from him harming you, however."

"Why do you stay with him? He has such a dark Nen, and your Nen only becomes dark when you are mad at someone." Killua said, tilting his head and Gon joined in. "If he is holding you hostage, we will do our best to get you free from him no matter what! I swear it!" I then let out a sigh, deciding to tell them.

"Gon, Killua, I am bound to Hisoka for the rest of my life, and this is not some kind of bond I can break of even if I wanted to, which I don't. My clan was known for being able to find their Soulmate, and Hisoka is mine. If I die, he will die with me. If he dies, I will die with him. Hisoka and I cannot harm each other in any way. Our bodies simply won't allow it.

"We can't be away from each other for any longer than a year without feeling like we are dying. Any intense pain I feel, he will feel it as well. He is, in a sense, the most important thing to me. He is my life, and I am his life. We keep each other alive. He has already warned me to not get close to anyone, because he will kill them eventually. This includes you, Gon.

"But there are some things that I will not give up, even if it means I must defy Hisoka. I will not give up protecting those I feel are my family. Killua, this includes you now. You two are my family, and I am willing to defy and go against my Soulmate to keep the two of you safe, even from him. I will not stop your battles or choices in life, unless you are about to die.

"But I will not leave Hisoka. I refuse to. In fact, I have to head back to talk to him soon. I plan to fight a floor master and take their place within the next few months. Also, Gido may attempt to fight me, but he will only do that if he wants to die. For now, I will check in on you two to see how you are doing from time to time. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come talk to me."

They nodded, their eyes slightly wide at what I had just revealed to them, but they still took it in their stride. "Okay, see you later, Big sis!" Gon said, waving his un-broken arm. "See ya, sis!" Killua also waved and I smiled, waving back at them as I left. I was rather happy that Killua and Gon were like younger brothers to me, as it made me feel needed again.

I returned to the room Hisoka and I shared, removing my shoes as I got inside. I noticed that the curtains were closed and I smiled, realizing that Hisoka was taking a nap. This gave me the perfect opportunity to get a good look at him while his hair was down. He didn't have his star or teardrop painted on his face and he seemed so peaceful. I enjoyed seeing him asleep as he seemed more vulnerable.

His eyes were very piercing and told of the darkness within him, and his features were always so defined by how he styled his hair and his face-paint. But here he was, with none of those and he seemed so innocent. I knew he was far from being considered in any way innocent, but it was interesting to see him like this.

I slowly began to run my fingers through his hair and I realized how soft it was. I never really messed with his hair much, even though it seemed like he enjoyed messing with my hair quite often. I then realized that I'm not usually the one to initiate any kind of physical contact with him. He usually starts any interaction we have.

I smiled sightly before letting out a yelp as I was pulled down onto the bed next to him, his arms wrapping around me. "H-Hisoka! If we're going to sleep I need to change my clothes." He didn't respond, his face still blank and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it, I know you are awake, Hisoka!" He smirked and held me closer, still refusing to open his eyes.

"No, I'm not~ I'm asleep." I sighed and smiled, turning towards him and looking up at him, seeing one of his brightly colored eyes open. "You are impossible. But I wouldn't have you any other way." His smirk widened at this before he chuckled. "To think, you enjoy touching me while I sleep~" I felt heat immediately rise to my face at this and I looked away, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Calm down~ I was just joking, my little toy." He chuckled lightly and I sighed, going limp as I realized there was no way I was going to get out of his grip. "How is Gon? You left to check up on him, yes?" I nodded and sighed, looking away for a moment. "He has more then seven fractures in his arm, and he will probably not be healed for another two months..."

Hisoka nodded and closed his eyes again, holding me close to him as he let out a soft breath. "I will fight him when the time comes." I nodded, sighing lightly. "I know. I guess I just worry for him a bit too much." Hisoka chuckled lightly. "Hm~ You know, if you love kids so much, I can just give you kids of your own-" "Hisoka!" "It's just a thought~"


	19. Chapter 19

I saw all of the posters around and all of these different signs that were announcing the upcoming battle that I couldn't shake my bad feeling about. It felt like there was something wrong with the battle between Hisoka and this guy Kastro. I could feel the Nen of this guy when ever he walked by, and it seemed as if his gaze lingered for just too long.

Perhaps it was because I stayed constantly by Hisoka's side, save for a few times that I went to check on Gon and keep an eye on Killua. Perhaps he was just curious and was looking to fight me later. Or perhaps he was interested. What ever it was, it made Hisoka rather mad that the man seemed to constantly show up where ever I was.

I was currently walking down the hall to where Gon's room was. Killua said that he wanted to talk to Gon and I, so I was going to meet him there. I could feel a presence behind me and it made me stiffen slightly, as it was one I was familiar with, though I knew that it was not Hisoka. "Come on out. You honestly shouldn't be tailing me in the first place."

Kastro walked forward from where he was skulking about int he shadows, a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, but I wished to make sure that you were alone before approaching you." I raised my eyebrow at this, feeling uneasy about the man. "Why did you need me alone?" I asked, tensing slightly and he smiled, almost as if he were trying to get me to lower my guard by seeming not as intimidating or threatening.

"I just wanted to talk." He said, taking a step forward and I growled, making him stop. "That is close enough. We can speak just fine from this distance." He shook his head, still smiling as he gazed at me. "You are very different from when I first saw you, Kiame." I glared at him, narrowing my eyes as I growled softly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled, "You really don't remember me? Well, that is understandable, seeing as the last time you saw me, I was with my father and we were talking to your mother about various arrangements." I narrowed my eyes, thinking for a moment before I remembered a boy with white hair and blue eyes walking around with a gourmet hunter.

"I vaguely remember you." I growled out, now infuriated that someone I hardly trusted knew that I was of the Sorumeito clan. "Well, that's kind of disappointing. You see, I remember you well. You were my betrothed after all." I felt shock run through me like fire as I remembered several things at once.

My mother dressing me up to meet someone. Wearing the garb of a priestess and performing a blessing upon a sickly boy who was a bit older than me. The gratitude of the boy's father as the boy recovered. My mother and the man talking behind closed doors. The boy and his father leaving with the promise to return.

"That was years ago. My clan is gone and I have moved on." I growled out and he smiled, an almost sad looking smile. "You and I were supposed to be bound. And here I find you, in Heaven's Arena with that _man_." He growled out 'man' as if it were a curse and I growled back. "That _man_ is my mate, so you had better back off!"

He grit his teeth, the kind mask he had slipping away as he roughly grabbed my arm. "He doesn't deserve you! I'll kill him and take you for myself!" I growled and pulled back, trying to get out of his grip and I could feel the strain on my wrists as I tried to pull away from him, my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let me go, you bastard!" He snarled and seemed to only get more intense as I pulled my arm out of his grip, seeing the bruises already forming as I hissed, my hand cracking over his cheek as his eyes widened when he realized what he just did. "K-Kiame, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to loose my cool-"

"Touch me again and I will kill you! I should kill you here and now for knowing that I am part of the Sorumeito clan, but I am not going to steal a kill from my mate when he looks forward to it as much as he has been looking forward to your match!" I turned sharply on my heel and stormed down the hall, throwing open the door to Gon's room and slamming it behind me with a deep growl.

"What happened, Sis?" I heard Gon's worried voice and I turned around to see that he was already out of his cast and Killua seemed just as surprised as Gon was. "One of the other fighters is giving me trouble and I am trying my best to not fight with him here and now because Hisoka will be fighting him later."

Killua raised his eyebrow at this and tilted his head, "You mean that Kastro guy?" I nodded and Killua sighed. "Well, after the research I have done on Hisoka, that guy won't be much of a problem any more after their fight." I nodded and then looked at the two of them, glad to see that Gon was alright.

"So, Killua, Gon, what did you two want to talk about?" Killua smiled and waved it off for a moment before he turned towards the door, pulling three tickets out of his pocket. "Tickets?" She smiled. "Not just tickets. These are tickets to Hisoka's fight. I got them so Gon wouldn't be stuck in bed all day."

I smiled and shook my head, "How sweet of you to get a ticket for me too, Killua." I said, hugging him and he turned a light shade of pink out of embarrassment. "First, let's go get some food! I'm starving!" I chuckled and nodded, heading out with the two boys. As we were walking in the hallway, I stopped for a moment, feeling Hisoka's presence.

"Guys, wait here for a moment, I have something I need to say to someone." Killua put his hands behind his head, grinning like a cat. "We know you have to go talk to Hisoka~ Just hurry up. We're hungry." I chuckled and nodded, "Thanks, Killua. I'll pay for lunch!" They both cheered at this as I turned and walked towards Hisoka's presence.

He wasn't too far away. In fact, he was leaning up against the wall near the three of us and he seemed to have a smile on his face before his eyes trailed down to my wrist and there he noticed the bruising, his smile immediately falling and his Nen rising to dangerously high levels. "What happened?" His tone was dark and I growled softly, thinking about my interaction with Kastro.

"Kastro cornered me in the hall and confronted me. We started to talk and then he revealed that his father and my mother were planning to have the two of us married while my clan was still alive. I told him to forget about it, because I am mated to you and he lost his cool." Hisoka growled and picked up my wrist, looking it over.

"I was already planning to kill him, but now I will make him suffer for laying a hand on my toy." I then rest my hand on Hisoka's shoulder and he seemed to calm slightly before the smirk returned to his face. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again, my cute little toy~ And if he looks at you one more time before the battle, I may just kill him early."

I smiled and chuckled at that, tilting my head to the side. "Alright. I am just fine with that. He deserves worse for the things he said about you. That fool knows nothing about the bond we share and I feel no pity for him. I would have killed him myself if you weren't fighting him later." I let out a sigh, calming down slightly.

He smiled and something appeared in his hand, as if out of thin air. It was a small black box and Hisoka chuckled, opening it to show the ring that was inside. It was a beautiful and intricate band that reminded me much of him. It had the playing card suits in gems, red rubies for hearts and diamonds and black diamonds for clubs and spades.

"You are my mate, so I'm not going to waste time and ask. Don't worry, little toy~ Everyone will know who you are with when you wear this, and they will know to keep their hands off of what is mine." I smiled and let him put the ring on before hugging him lightly. His smirk widened before I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I look forward to you winning the fight. I will be watching with Gon and Killua, so for now, I am going to take them to lunch and then I will be back here soon." He nodded, his eyes were sparking dangerously and I knew that if he ran into Kastro while I was out of the arena, he would not hesitate to deliver an abusive warning or even kill the man before the fight.

I turned away and walked back to Gon and Killua, they seemed surprised by the dark Nen that was rolling out of the hallways I had come from and Gon just shivered, looking both excited and afraid of the man he knew lay in wait in the darkness. We headed out and I decided tot take them to a little cafe where they would be able to get food and to talk about the upcoming match. After we had finished eating, Killua began to speak while I sipped on my coffee.

"As a 200's fighter, I got dibs on tickets. The tickets to Hisoka's match are really a hot item! There are even scalpers hawking them." I chuckled and set down my cup, smiling at Killua. "Of course they are. Hisoka doesn't fight too much unless he thinks it's going to be an interesting battle." Killua nodded, "I have been gathering some information on him. It turns out that Hisoka's the real deal. he has an 8-3 record with 6 KO's. Each KO has lead to death."

Gon titled his head. "But he's lost three matches..." Killua nodded, "Those losses were due to forfeits. He reached the registration deadline, so he signed up for a fight, but didn't show. Which means, if Hisoka actually shows up for a fight, he doesn't loose. "And he's only given up a total of four points. One knockdown, three clean hits. He's as strong as a floor master."

I smiled slightly and tilted my head. "Well, looks like I have more wins under my belt than he does." Gon looked over at me, his eyebrow raised, "Really?" I nodded. "I have around twenty-one wins and zero losses. I have really been doing work since I came here." Both Gon and Killua seemed stunned at this while I smiled.

"But, I guess it isn't entirely fair for any newcomer to be placed against me, the way I fight." I shrugged and sipped at my coffee before a young couple came up to us. "Y-You're Kiame, right? Oh my goodness! It is you. I never thought we would get this chance since you are always with Hisoka, who is so intimidating. Would you give us your autograph?"

I smiled and nodded, accepting a picture to sign before I handed it back to the man as the woman smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you so much! We saw a few of your fights and can I just say, wow, you are really good at fighting ! Not to mention I think you are the only girl that I have ever heard of in the arena!"

I waved as they left and turned back to my coffee, sipping it lightly with a small smile on my face. "Wow... you are really popular..." Gon said and I smiled. "Well, I fight a lot. And besides. I have been doing a lot of battles recently. I'm popular mainly for the fact that I like to make bets with my opponents. It could be something simple like buying me a pack of gum, or it could be something that costs them their lives."

Killua smiled widely at this and tilted his head. "So if someone bets their life and they loose, to they kill themselves or do you do it?" I thought for a moment. "One guy killed himself, he was too afraid of Hisoka getting to him. I took down another guy because he was trying to degrade me with his side of the bet, and the rest, Hisoka goes after." We finished up eating and I payed before heading back with them.

"Hisoka's opponent is Kastro. He is the one who got the sole knock down on Hisoka two years ago and of the four points on Hisoka, he is responsible for three. You could say they have a history. They registered on the same day so they could fight each other. You should have the chance to analyze Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll get to see Hisoka go all out."

Gon turned to look at Killua, a small frown on his face. "But... is this okay? I promised Wing-san..." Killua shrugged and smiled. "It's okay! You're just watching a match, not actually being in one." At the top of the stairs Wing was waiting with a frown on his face. "It is not okay! Watching a match counts as learning about Nen."

"W-Wing-san..." "Don't scare us like that." I frowned, glaring slightly at Wing and he seemed to back down with a sigh before looking at Gon. "Gon-kun, has your arm healed?" Gon nodded. "Yes. It's fine now!" Killua smiled. "Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?" Wing shook his head. "No, since I told you to wait two months, you may not watch the match."

I growled softly and then Gon smiled up at me, "Don't worry! I can just watch a recording." I sighed and looked down at him, frowning. "You sure?" He nodded and I shook my head. "Alright. Take care, Gon." He turned and walked away and I let out a sigh. "Killua. Want to go find good seats with me?"

He nodded and we headed to the arena early. It didn't seem like any seats were open before one of the referees came up to me. "Kiame-sama. I have been informed that you were going to show up with two guests and the three best seats were to be reserved for you and your companions. Is the third on his way?"

I was slightly surprised before I shook my head. "No. He was unable to show up due to a conflict with training." The man nodded. "Very well, will you and your companion follow me please?" I nodded, allowing him to lead Killua to what looked like seats that had several screens that showed the arena from several views and there were three chairs set up, as well as refreshments.

"Well, isn't this nice, who reserved these seats for us, might I ask?" The man smiled, turning his head to look back at us. "Several people. Namely our two fighters, Kastro and Hisoka, but a few others wanted you to have the best seat possible, seeing as you are rather close with Hisoka and you are very popular in the arena."

I smiled and sat down in one of the large, comfortable chairs. "Well, we get to see one hell of a fight and we get comfy chairs. Isn't this nice, Killua?" I looked over to see the white-haired boy seemed rather shy at the moment. "Hmm? Killua, what's wrong?" He pulls a smile back onto his face, it seemed a bit forced.

"Nothing's wrong, just wondering who all chipped in to-" "You've never had this kind of luxury treatment before, have you?" Killua seemed shocked at this before he glanced away. "No... Not really. The closest thing I got was when I used all of my fight money from years ago to get a bunch of candy..."

I smiled and pulled Killua into a hug, making him blush. "D-Don't do things like that!" I chuckled at his behavior before pulling away. "Killua, I'm your big sis now, it is my job to make sure you are happy and to get you what you need~ For now, you need to sit back and relax because we are going to be watching one hell of a match."

He nodded, immediately grabbing snacks and trying to settle into his large chair. "Two years ago, Hisoka was the winner of their match! The audience is fired up to watch this match of destiny, as Kastro looks for revenge! Sporting an 8-3 record with all three losses being forfeits due to absence, we have the deadly magician with a tendency toward absence, Hisoka!

"And opposing him, boasting a 9-1 record, one win away from the floor masters after nine straight wins since his lost to Hisoka, we have the martial artist Kastro! Will he avenge his earlier loss, as he's predicted? Get ready for a battle between the two fighters nearest to reaching the floor masters! Next up we have an interview with Kastro from a few days ago!"

I raised my eyebrow, looking away from the screen. "Oh? You don't want to watch it?" I shook my head. "No, not really. You see, Killua. Kastro and I were in an arranged marriage a few years ago, and after my family all died, I fell out of contact with him and became bound to Hisoka." Killua tilted his head and looked at his fingers.

"So if you were going to marry one and you became bound to the other... this is a love-triangle-revenge match?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh, hush, you. I never really had an interest in Kastro. We weren't bound and he didn't leave much of an impression on me. I saved his life once and that is all."

Killua nodded and then grinned. "I want to go see if he can back up his talk~ I'm an assassin so I'm going to go pay him a visit, out of curiosity." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Killua. Have fun. Don't get hurt." He chuckled and waved me off, heading towards one of the exits while I sat with my legs crossed, looking out towards the empty arena.

The bubbly announcer woman practically skipped up to me. Her microphone was off and she was smiling widely. "You're with Hisoka right?" She asked and I nodded my head, narrowing my eyes. "We also have information from a reliable source that you were once intended to be with Kastro, right?"

I frowned at this, my Nen slightly rising making her back up a bit. "It was a long time ago. I had no interest in him then, and I have no interest in him now. I am with Hisoka and this will not change." She nodded and then smiled, seeming a bit forced now. "So, has Kastro spoken to you recently?" I nodded and her smile became more genuine as her interest grew.

"Would you be willing to do an interview with us that we can air?" I narrowed my eyes and gave it some thought before I sighed, nodding. "Okay!" She waved forward a guy with a camera and she held out a microphone to me. "So, first question; Are you currently with Hisoka?" I nodded, my face neutral. "Yes. We are together."

She smiled. "He doesn't scare you or anything?" I shook my head. "No. He doesn't scare me in the slightest." She nodded with a warm smile on her face. "Okay, next question; Kastro said in an earlier interview that you two have history and that is another reason he wants to fight Hisoka, so he can try and gain your favor. Is that true?" I nodded, thinking for a moment.

"It is true we have history, but not much. He was mortally injured during a voyage he and his father were on when they arrived at the island I lived on. I was a healer of the island and I was instructed to heal him. I did so and he survived." She seemed absolutely thrilled at this and smiled widely. "Wow~! Who knew you were close with these two fighters? Okay, next question; is it true you were once going to be wed to Kastro?"

I was slightly surprised that she would just ask that kind of question, and that was when I noticed that this was actually a 'live' interview and everyone in the stands had gone quiet and they were waiting on my answer. "It was an arranged marriage. We are no longer in an arranged marriage and I have no interest in marrying him."

This caused a stir in the crowd, but they settled down when the announcer spoke. "You have a ring on your left ring-finger, care to tell us about that?" I looked down at the ring Hisoka had slipped onto my finger earlier and I narrowed my eyes at how she was prying before answering, knowing it would amuse Hisoka to have me announce I was his. "It is an engagement ring. I'm engaged to Hisoka."

This caused a few loud cheers and applause in the crowd and I could hear a few people wondering why I would ever be willing to be married to Hisoka. "Is that all the questions you have?" I asked and she shook her head. "I just have one more! This is about what you plan to do, as you are able to challenge the Floor Masters two times over! Do you plan to challenge one any time soon?"

I smirked slightly and nodded, "I do plan to challenge a floor master. I look forward to the fight. I will certainly be a fun one." This caused a loud round of cheering from the audience and the announcer woman turned back to the camera. "There you have it folks! An exclusive interview with one of the best arena fighters with a record of 21-0, and one of the only females in the arena, Kiame!"

I turned my attention back to the center stage as the woman walked out to do commentary on something else before Killua slipped back into the booth. "How was your visit?" I asked and he smiled. "This is going to be an interesting fight! He managed to surprise me and catch me off guard. I'm really looking forward to this fight."

I smiled and nodded, "I am looking forward to this fight as well." Killua chuckled and leaned forward in his seat, his smile was wide. "Do you think that Kastro even stands a chance? You know Hisoka's fighting style better than I do." I smiled and looked over at Killua, my Nen tense with excitement, "He stands a chance, but I have no doubt that Hisoka will win."


	20. Chapter 20

Eventually it came to the time that the two were going to fight. The both of them walked out to the center stage and the crowd was going wild. At one point, I saw Kastro looking in my direction, which only made the look of blood-lust in Hisoka's eyes grow. I wondered how the two ever going to fight and Killua seemed content to be sitting next to me, his eyes glued on the two.

"Yes, it's finally time! The long awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!" There was a loud responding cheer from everyone in the crowd and I tilted my head, looking at the two as they seemed to size each other up. "Points and KO system. No time limits. Begin!" Kastro immediately ran for Hisoka, who dodged him before suddenly a hit came out of no where and Hisoka reeled back from the punch he had received to the face. He slid back, stopping himself from falling, but there was a clear mark where the hit landed.

"A clean hit! Kastro has landed the first strike! Hisoka has surrendered the first point after failing to evade Kastro's swift chop." The announcer shouted and I frowned, narrowing my eyes. "For a split second... I could have sworn..." I muttered and then put most of my Nen into my eyes, focusing them.

"Hisoka dodged him... how did he land a hit?" I asked softly and Killua looked up at me, his head titled to the side. "Kiame... you're doing that eye thing again." I looked over at him and raised one eyebrow, curious as to what he was talking about before turning my attention back to the fight. Again Kastro charged Hisoka, and once again Hisoka dodged but still got hit.

He was hit fairly hard and slid to a halt on his back, making my chest tense up in slight pain, feeling the sting of the hit on my face. This time it looked like there were two of Kastro, right before Hisoka had managed to get hit. "He's using doubles..." I said softly and Killua looked up at me, "What was that?" He asked lightly and I spoke up, so Killua could hear me.

"Right before Kastro attacks, there is a second Kastro lying in wait and that one attacks while Hisoka is dodging." Hisoka got back to his feet and tilted his head. "You disappeared." He said lightly and the announcer began shouting. "That's right! He disappeared! That's what I saw!" Hisoka frowned and tilted his head.

"No, that's not an accurate description. You were readying a kick from the front, when suddenly you were behind me. I suppose that would be more precise. But that doesn't sound right... Something is off. Yes, I feel I'm missing something very basic here." Kastro looked calm as Hisoka had not yet figured out what I already knew.

"It's futile. If you continue to run in circles, you will never learn the truth. Because I'm done waiting. I'll take your arm with my next strike. If you still will not attack, then so be it. It seems you weren't good enough. And you're certainly not good enough to be with her!" I raised my eyebrow at this as Kastro began to charge up an attack, Tiger Bite Fist.

He then charged at Hisoka who held out his left arm. "Go ahead and take it." I felt my heart begin to race as I braced for the paint hat was sure to come, as it was clear Hisoka was not going to stop Kastro from taking his arm. "Not worried? Or is this a trap? Either way, I'll take your arm! Your other one."

I felt a sudden pain go shooting down my right arm as blood began to soak through my shirt from the middle of my forearm where Hisoka's arm had been cut off. "K-Kiame! You're bleeding." Killua said, his eyes wide as he looked at my arm as I held it, feeling pain go shooting down my body. "Killua, it's alright. I'm okay."

Killua frowned at this and shook his head. "No, you're not okay! You're injured and I don't even know how-" I used my hand to cover Killua's mouth before I spoke in a very soft voice, trying to not draw the attention of anyone around us. "That is because of the bond I told you about earlier. His injury was bad enough that it injured me. Be calm, Killua. Trust when I say I am alright."

Killua just nodded, his eyes were still rather worried for me as he turned his attention back tot he match. I was actually not alright, as I said, but he didn't need to know that. I was in a rather intense amount of pain and my heart hurt. How dare that fool attack Hisoka? How dare he injure what I lay claim to? I would kill him for this.

I felt my Nen rise up, as I worked hard to push my Nen back, keeping it contained as I fought back the thoughts that filled my mind as I but my lip, keeping my eye on the match to see that Hisoka was holding his severed arm, a smile on his face. "Is see now. You ability is in fact, a double." Kastro was smiling and I growled, wanting to tear that grin off of his face.

"Impressive. You are correct." Killua looked up at me and seemed rather surprised that I had been correct with my assumption as to what Kastro's ability was. "How did you know?" He asked me and I frowned at Kastro, turning my attention to Killua. "Because, when I focus my Nen into my eyes, there is almost nothing that can fool them."

Killua nodded, shivering as he looked into my eyes. "Why do you shiver when you see them?" I ask and Killua sighed, "Because... they're not your normal eyes right now... your eyes are usually a light brown and look like melted chocolate. But right now, your eyes are a pale, blind, blue and your pupils are slit like a cat's eyes..."

I slowly blinked, thinking back to the beast before I realized why my eyes were hard to fool when I focused them. It was like when my Nen got out of hand and my skin became scales. My body would change depending on how much of the beast's Nen I would put into it. So my eyes were now the eyes of the beast as my Nen flowed through them.

"It is just something that happens. It is an ability of mine." I said softly, hoping that Killua would accept it as I again turned back to the two fighters. Kastro was now fully showing his ability to double himself as Hisoka used his severed arm to scratch his back, like it was an everyday occurrence to have his arms cut off. "Is this your doppelganger?"

Both of the Kastro's nodded, like they were mirroring each other. "Indeed." Hisoka smiled wider, seeming to be amused with the situation. "I listened to your warning, and I watched carefully, rather than running. And it turns out that my deduction that you disappeared was correct. So why did I question that description?

"That's because I still sensed your presence beside me. In fact, right before you disappeared, I felt a new presence. You duplicate yourself before disappearing." Kastro smiled and both spoke at once, "I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. I was successfully able to create a double with Nen. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows. As soon as you react, I dismiss my double and attack.

"Naturally, my double is no mere illusion, it exists as a second me until I send it away. You know this after suffering an attack from my double. In other words, you must fight both of my selves. This is the true Tiger Bite Fist, completed through the mastery of Nen. I call it the True Tiger Bite Fist!" Hisoka's smile only grew at this, he seemed more than amused by the turn of events.

Hisoka was spinning his severed arm around like it was a ball before he tucked it under his remaining arm and pulled out a white scarf, covering his severed arm with the scarf as he smiled widely. Where as Hisoka seemed amused with the situation, I was not taking as lightly as he was. In fact, I was becoming rather angry.

I was mad at Kastro, and it was slowly becoming clearer and clearer to me that I wanted him dead. Hisoka threw his arm up and I noticed a light pink Nen that stuck his arm to the ceiling of the arena and one that stuck the white scarf to the floor of the arena, both had lines of pink Nen that attached to where Hisoka's right arm had been.

Thirteen cards fluttered down around him, all were reinforced with Nen and had lines of pink Nen attached to Hisoka's left hand. I was surprised that Kastro didn't seem to notice that fact that Hisoka seemed to be setting up a trap. I focused my eyes on the pink lines of Nen as Hisoka began talking Kastro through a little guessing trick and pulled the Ace of Spades out of the bloody stub of his arm.

I shivered, feeling the pain in my arm as if I could feel the card being pulled from my right arm as well. He smiled then, looking up at a rather disturbed Kastro. "Here, you can keep this as a souvenir." He tossed the card to Kastro who hit it down, growling angrily. I noticed the Pink lines of Nen that were attached to Hisoka's left hand were now attached to Kastro.

"I will next sever your left arm, so you cannot mock anyone ever again." I narrowed my eyes, seeing Hisoka chuckle lightly. "What are you planning, Hisoka?" I asked quietly and narrowed my eyes, seeing the rather amused smile Hisoka had on his face as he held out his left hand now, attaching a line of Nen from his left fist to Kastro's chin.

Kastro didn't react to the line of Nen attached to him, so I knew that he was not able to see the Nen, as Hisoka was probably using Zetsu to cover up the appearance of his Nen. "Did you not hear me the first time? You may have it." Kastro growled and attacked Hisoka, taking off his left arm, making me bite back a scream as the same ring of blood formed on my other arm, slowly dripping down onto my wist.

"Y-your other arm too?" Killua was now trying to grab someone's attention before I stopped him and sighed, "Killua, stop. I don't want anyone to know how closely Hisoka and I are bound. Please, just don't worry about it, I will be fine." He still looked worried for me before he ripped off my sleeves, wrapping the cloth around my injuries and sighing.

"I don't understand any of this... but I won't bring it up, okay?" I nodded and looked at my arms, sighing softly. "Damn it, Hisoka. Why did you sacrifice the other arm?" I looked up to see that Hisoka was smiling now, "As expected, you attacked with your double. Had you yourself attacked, I would have countered. With this."

He lifted up his arm and I was surprised to see it had attached itself back on. I knew it wasn't actually attached though, I would feel a difference in the pain radiating from my arms if it was. "H-His severed right arm has been restored!" Hisoka laughed softly, blood slightly dripping form his face where he had been punched.

"This is another magic trick. Can you guess the secret behind it?" Hisoka chuckled as he stepped forward, making Kastro step back. "What's wrong? Are you frightened? You're surprised because you don't understand my trick. That's how magic works. Your power to create a double is certainly magnificent. But now I understand your ability.

"I can also anticipate how you will attack with your double, and I know how to counter that attack. It's quite unfortunate. You have the talent to become a skilled opponent. That was why I spared your life, but then you go after what is mine and try to claim it as your own. Here is a prediction, you will die, in a frenzied dance."

His eyes narrowed and his smile was wide as Kastro seemed to break, his frail conscious snapping. "Silence!" He charged at Hisoka, creating a double, but Hisoka was able to pick out the real Kastro, leaving him stunned. "Doubles are created in the original's image, so they tend to be pristine. But you can't recreate every effect of an ongoing battle. Oh? Did you not realize this?"

Kastro had already snapped, but this pushed him far enough to make him attack blindly, and that was when Hisoka's left arm came back into the fray, punching Kastro straight in the chin. "What's going on here? This sequence of events is impossible to understand! Is this another of Hisoka's tricks?"

Everyone was stunned because they didn't see the truth. I could see the truth because I was focusing my eyes. It was also hard for Hisoka to hide his presence from me event hough I could hide my presence from his. My eyes were trained to find the Nen of my mate, even if it was covered up by Zetsu. His eyes were not trained in the same way. I could conceal myself from Hisoka, but he could not conceal himself from me.

Kastro was having trouble standing up, due to the punch to the face he had suffered, making him sway back and forth as he tried to stand straight. "It's no use. I hit you in the chin, so you'll have difficulty moving for a while. Meaning that you won't be able to avoid my next attack." The pink Nen attached to Kastro contracted and the cards went flying at him, headed straight for various parts of his body.

They sunk into his skin and I knew that Kastro was done for as Hisoka smiled, "You can't create another double. You need intense focus to create a double with Nen. The only reason you were able to use doubles freely was because you had a normal state of mind. Using Nen to replicate and manipulate something as complex as a human being is extremely difficult.

"Just how difficult is it? By the time you've learned to use a double, you've forgotten how to use Nen for anything else. I call that running out of memory. You lost because you wasted memory space." Kastro fell back, his eyes open and rolled back as Hisoka turned and began walking out, everyone cheering around him as he walked through the exit for fighters, his left arm tucked underneath his stub.

I stood up, walking out with Killua before I waved goodbye, wanting to get to the room Hisoka and I shared rather badly. Where as I knew he was alright because there was no change in his pain, I also knew that there would be some difficulty trying to figure out how to get his arms reattached to his body.

I walked in, worried about Hisoka as his arms were still not connected to him and there was pain radiating from both of my arms, meaning that he was also in pain. I froze for a moment, surprised to see a woman with pink hair standing next to him, holding one of his two decapitated arms in her slender hands.

"It isn't what you think." The woman said, her voice was a bit worried as she looked at Hisoka, almost as if she was afraid by the way that either of us would react. "I know it is exactly what I think. You are here to reattach his arms. I can feel the pain radiating from him so there wouldn't be much else you would be doing here." I removed my shoes, walking over to lounge on the bed.

"S-So you don't think he is cheating?" She asked, seeming to be actually surprised and I smiled, shaking my head. "No, I don't think he is. In the clan I come from, there was no such thing as cheating. A Soulmate is a Soulmate and that meant there was no other that could take their place. Once bound, the two Soulmates will never look at anyone else with the same kind of passion or adoration as their mate.

"If a man was bound to another man, so be it. The two would never have any interest in anyone else. Same for if a woman was bound to a woman or a woman was bound to a man. In fact, I didn't know cheating existed until a gourmet hunter explained it to me after I became confused when he asked about how cheating on a Soulmate worked. So I don't care that you're here. I know he isn't cheating."

Hisoka chuckled and looked back at me. "So relaxed~ You just saw a man cut off my arms, the same man die and a strange woman you don't know in our room." I chuckled and got up from where I was lying on the bed. "Well, it was rather shocking and painful to feel your arms get cut off..." I said softly, picking up his right arm, messing with his nails.

"You _felt_ his arms get cut off?" The woman asked and I nodded, "Yeah. It was rather painful. I can feel his pain like it is my own. He took getting his arms taken off like a champ. I didn't take it half as well... It rather upset Killua to see me in such pain." I looked down at my arms, removing the cloth tied around them to show the cuts that went around both arms right where Hisoka had his arms cut off.

"It does hurt still... and while Hisoka continues to feel the pain, I will as well. Interesting thing about being bound." Hisoka frowned as he looked at the wounds on my arms. "Does this mean I hurt you?" He asked and I smiled, shaking my head. "No, this means that idiot who was supposed to be my husband hurt me. But, the card 'trick' you did was not pleasant."

I looked back at his severed arm and laced my fingers with his, making him laugh slightly. "You are still taking it well, seeing as my arms are no longer attached to my body." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I am not taking it well. My mental state is in shambles and I want to mutilate that idiot's body over and over again until he isn't recognizable as human anymore. I am just good at appearing calm."

I opened my eyes and smiled ever so slightly. "Seeing the things I saw when my clan died can do that to someone. Things happen." I set his arm back on the table and sighed, "Well, I should let her get back to work." I said simply, sitting in the other chair as she lined up his arm and began rapidly stitching everything back together with threat made out of Nen.

"There. Blood vessels, bones, muscles, basically it's all one hundred percent connected." She pulled the thread and his arm reattached. There was still a light ache from it, but the pain was better. "An excellent job." He tensed his muscles in his left arm and she picked up his right one. "Next, I'll do the right arm. Hold it yourself this time."

I tilted my head before a soft laughter bubbled up from my chest, drawing Hisoka's attention. "What's so funny~?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and I just smiled. "Well, a long time ago, it used to make me mad that my left hand would never touch my left elbow, same thing for my right hand. But, if my arms were cut off like your's were, then it would be possible to accomplish that."

The woman stared at me like I was insane and I just smiled, chuckling lightly. "You have strange thoughts." She said simply and began stitching Hisoka's right arm back on. "Yeah. I do have strange thoughts. But wouldn't it be satisfying to know that you were that one person who was able to touch your left hand to your left elbow?"

Hisoka chuckled lightly, amused with my strange thought patten before the woman finished stitching his arms on. "I'm always mesmerized by your skill. Perhaps I get myself injured so you can work your magic." I frowned ever so slightly, jealousy rising slightly in my chest. Though I knew it was impossible for him to cheat, that didn't mean that I couldn't feel jealous.

"Right. Twenty million for the left arm. Fifty million for the right. Pay up. Now." She held up her hand and I easily grabbed the money from my wallet and set in on her palm. "H-how do you have this much money lying around in your wallet?" She asked me, turning her head to look at me, her eyes slightly wide.

"My clan had rather wealthy members before they were slaughtered. Many where hunters. Our village certainly didn't suffer when it came to money. And besides I have an easy way to make millions just by staying alive." I smirked slightly, thinking of the rather interesting contact web that I had with a few gourmet hunters thanks to Menchi.

They had no idea that the spice itself was my blood, but they offered to pay more than a few million to get some. Only Menchi and Hisoka knew my secret. The woman just shrugged and walked to her bag. "Hisoka, you can treat the rest of the injuries yourself. You should be able to manage with your Bungee Gum and your Texture Surprise."

"Oh, I should probably conceal this. That way, they'll think my arms were healed during the match." I raised my eyebrow at this and looked at him, watching curiously as he took out a white scarf and attached it to his skin around his arms using the pink looking Nen. "I swear, you are a magician. The way you use Nen is so fast..."

He chuckled and looked down at my injured arms. "Here, I will do the same for you, so no one catches on how closely we are bound." He reached out his hand and took out two more scarfs, linking each one to either arm before running his hand over them, making them look like just a part of my skin. I slowly touched my arm, feeling the fabric of the cloth but seeing my skin.

"By the way, I call this Bungee Gum because when I was a child, it was the name of my favorite chewing gum." The woman shrugged and rolled her eyes at him, going back to her work as I smiled. "Hm, no wonder why you seem to happy when ever I get some for you." He smiled and used the same two techniques on his other arm. "The name Texture surprise comes from the stickers that were included with a popular snack a while back."

I tilted my head, looking at his arms and chuckling lightly. "You have impressive skills." He smiled at this and looked at his arms. "Weren't you impressed by how I used both techniques during the fight?" The woman turned around, seeming confused. "Pardon?" He smiled, "Weren't you watching?" She nodded slowly, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, yeah... you threw thirteen cards as a distraction while trowing your arm and the scarf, attaching them to the ceiling and floor. The aura from each was also tied to your right arm. additionally, you connected aura to the thirteen cards on the floor, and held the ends with your left hand. When you threw the ace of spades at Kastro, The aura in your left hand was released and the cards connected to Kastro.

"You employed one of the basic techniques, Zetsu, to mask your aura. Someone rained in Ren could have seen though the Zetsu. That's why you used that twisted magic trick to throw him off guard. Wile you pretended to be reserving your strength, It even worked as camouflage, convincing him that your lack of aura was a sign of confidence.

"After confirming your plan was working, you extended a thread of aura from your left hand, the same one holding to the cards and connected to Kastro's chin. Your preparations were now complete. You already used Texture Surprise on the scarf on the floor to make it resemble skin. And so, when Kastro attacked your left arm, you activated the Bungee gum between your right arm and the scarf on the floor.

"You arm was restored and the scarf concealed the wound, leaving everyone convinced your right arm was restored. However, this performance calmed Kastro down." Hisoka smiled. "It made no sense for a severed arm to return perfectly restored. Kastro realized that I was using Nen, not magic." She narrowed her eyes.

"But you didn't miss the subtle change in his psychological state. Kastro was about to recover, but then you pushed him over the edge. You exposed the weakness of his doubles." Hisoka tilted his head, a wide and feral grin on his face. "But if he had stayed composed, he had a fair chance." She nodded. "However, Kastro couldn't bear the mental strain, and he lost."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "And you call me the mean one." Hisoka smirked at me, tilting his head. "You gave someone you didn't like a die-or-die bet and made one seem sweet and forgiving, like a boon." I chuckled lightly, narrowing my eyes at him. "And you toyed with the already frail mental state of a man who so desperately wanted to beat you. Looks like we both have a mean streak."

Hisoka laughed softly. "Mine is because I am mean. Your's is because you are protective and you like making bets." The woman sighed and picked up her stuff. "Well, I'm off." I frowned slightly at this, getting used to the woman who's name I didn't even know. "Already?" She looked back over, her face relaxed.

"My job is done, so I'm not sticking around. Since Nen stitches can only do so much, don't over do it until you arm's fully attached." She began to walk forward before she stopped, "Oh, that's right. I came here for a reason. I have new orders. All Troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon, August 30th, Not just those who find it convenient." I felt a tension fill the air and Hisoka's eyes narrowed. "Will the boss be coming?"

"Most likely. This could be our biggest job yet. If you skip this one, the boss might hunt you down himself." Hisoka smiled. "How very scary." She walked out, closing the door behind her and I let out a small sigh, wondering what all of that was about. "Kiame. Are you familiar with the Phantom Troupe?" I looked over at him and frowned for a moment, thinking.

"No... can't say that I am. Not much news came from outside the island, and the little that did was about gourmet hunters or cooking in general. Even in my years on my own, I kept my head down, and out of other people's business. It is a quiet, but good way to live." He titled his head, smiling at me and I felt like I was missing something.

"So... you're a member of this 'Phantom Troupe'. I guess that is all I honestly need to know about them. Everything else can be on a need to know basis. I will know if I need to know, everything else, I'm fine with being kept in the dark. I trust you to tell me if there is something of great importance, Hisoka."


	21. Chapter 21

~~~Time Skip!~~~  
(One month)

I was looking down at a cloth I had randomly found in the room Hisoka and I shared, as I gazed at it, it suddenly turned into what looked like a piece of skin with a twelve legged spider that had a four inside of it. I yelped slightly, dropping the cloth as Hisoka began to chuckle. I glared over at him and he smirked, looking at the cloth.

"Really, Hisoka? You just had to startle me?" He chuckled and tilted his head, putting his elbow on the table as he smiled. "But of course~ Besides, I wanted to get your attention, and what better way to do that than startle you?" I glared at him and his grin grew before he spoke, his eyes more serious than before.

"If anyone even seems like they're part of the Phantom Troupe, don't tell them about your blood." I raised my eyebrow at this, feeling confused. "Why..?" He frowned now, his eyes turning toward the large window. "Because they will enslave you and bleed you daily. The Phantom Troupe deals in all kinds of things on the Black Market, anything to get more money, and your blood would sell for a lot."

I nodded and looked down at the bed where I was seated. "Alright. I'll keep it a secret." He nodded, his smile returning as he held a finger up to his lips, as if he were telling me to be quiet. "Alright, it's our secret~" I chuckled and tilted my head, laying on my stomach on the bed, stretching slightly.

"In truth, Menchi knows about the spice as well. She as been my fence for if I need to make some money. Other gourmet hunters pay a lot for the spice, and only Menchi knows where to get it. She has kept the secret about where the spice comes from really well. So I know I'll be okay, and as long as I stay alive, I now have a permanent source of income."

Hisoka chuckled, shaking his head. There was a knock at the door and I sighed, about to get up before Hisoka stood, walking over to the door and opening it. "H-Hisoka..." I heard a nervous voice say and I looked up, seeing Gon and Killua at the door. "Hisoka, stop trying to scare Gon and Killua and let them in, I'm sure they're here for a reason."

Hisoka grinned, a playful and deadly smile was on his face as he stepped back and returned to his card tower. Gon nervously walked in, seeming to gain confidence when he saw me lounging on the bed, Killua following him. "What can I do for you two?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. "Killua and I were wondering if you would tell us about why your eyes change color."

I raised my eyebrow at this and sighed, looking as my arms before sitting up. "Why do you want to know?" This time, Killua spoke up, his eyes shining in curiosity. "You said that nothing fools your eyes when you focus your Nen into them, but they aren't your eyes. Because they change color. You said it was just something that happens, but it didn't feel like your Nen... it felt like something else..."

I let out a soft sigh and then looked at Hisoka who seemed to be listening in while he stacked the cards on his tower. "Hisoka, do you know how I was able to survive the beast and slay it?" He looked over now, his bright eyes shining lightly as he shook his head. "No, I only caught what Netero said to you while he was calming you down."

I nodded, tilting my head back slightly. "Then listen up, because I don't want to revisit that memory more than I have to." I turned back to Gon and Killua, looking at the door. "Will one of you please get the door?" Gon immediately closed it and then returned to Killua's side, looking very curious now.

"You two may want to sit down... it's a bit of a long story." They sat on the floor and I could tell that Hisoka now turned his body to look at me head-on. "I was fifteen when it happened. At the time, my clan was thriving and we were in a height of a festival. Everyone with any kind of relation to the clan was there, and we were celebrating.

"The festival was of the Cherry Trees that bloomed in exotic colors on our island. Not only pinks, but blues, oranges, purples, every color you could imagine could be found in the trees. It was the day I was to become the next head priestess, as my mother was stepping down from her role. I had been gifted a staff that was so great and powerful, countless of others with great Nen had it before me.

"Sometime during the party, we were attacked my slave traders. Their Nen was strong, and they moved with the skill of seasoned warriors. First, they went after the Hunters of the clan, killing them before they had a chance to react. They slaughtered anyone who was too young to be bound, or who were too old to run away.

"I was scared. I had never seen people like this before. People who killed without feeling, without mercy and who did it with a smile. I hid. I just couldn't fight these people... They rounded up everyone they did not kill, chaining them, ready to take them off of the island and sell them as slaves or to bleed them dry.

"They were going through the last few houses when it happened. A roar that could shatter the very sky split through the air, like rolling thunder. There were no screams that could be heard above the roar of death, there was only fire. An ancient creature that lived deep in the mountains emerged, killing everyone it could see.

"Slavers, clan members, it didn't care. It wanted to see the world burn. It had claws like iron, large leathery wings like shadows, its voice, thunderous and loud, its breath was nothing but pure fire. My little brother, a toddler named Jinsoo, was standing in the open, crying and confused. I called out for him to join me in the safety of my hiding spot, but the beast saw him first.

"I was distraught as witnessing this carnage, I ran for my home that was closest to the mountain, only to see it burning to ashes. My brother, Kitsune was crying from within. I didn't think, I just ran in, pulling him from the flames that had been burning him. It was already too late though. He was going to die no matter what I did, so I ended his suffering quickly.

"He had gone into the house, trying to save our mother who had disowned him shortly after giving birth, like she did with all of my brothers, simply because they were boys. The rest of my family burned to death in the house, while I looked on, unable to do anything to save them. The beast landed behind me, it's only desire was to devour my little brother's body.

"I didn't let him. He got mad at me, and decided that he would kill me to. I fought with the beast for who knows how long. I was not strong enough to defeat it with a blade alone. I cast a blood circle around the beast, and around myself. I used all of my Nen to trap the beast in place, and wrench its very soul from its body, sealing it into my body, which I decided to use as a vessel.

"I was in such agony for so long, this shadowed and dark Nen, filling my heart and my very being. By some stroke of luck, or by some divine punishment, I survived, even though I resigned myself to death." Gon and Killua's eyes were wide as they looked at me, and I smiled ruefully, looking down at my hands.

"The beast's Nen is that darkness you two see in me. When I focus any amount on Nen into certain parts of my body," glinting black scaled formed on my arms, "my body will change to be like that of the beast. If I allow my Nen to take control, I will become the beast I fought so hard to contain."

I looked back up at them, my arms returning to normal. "That is why my eyes change when I put my Nen into them. That is why I can hear the hearts of others... The beast's qualities and despise for the world begin to show with the more Nen that I use. This is why I can never go all out in a battle. I will become the beast, and I will kill everyone around me."

I sighed and tilted my head, looking at the two. "This is not something I share lightly. I am only telling you three this because I trust all three of you." I glanced over at Hisoka, who seemed to be surprised by the memory I had just shared with them. "I always knew you had dark Nen within you... but I never realized how much effort you have to put in every time you fight. Not to win, but to stay in control."

Killua spoke softly, his eyes full of understanding. Gon stood up and hugged me, making my eyes widen. "Don't worry, I'll get strong enough to protect you so you don't have to use your Nen to fight ever again! You can just be peaceful and happy!" I smiled and shook my head, hugging Gon. "Thank you. But it is okay, truly. I have been training my Nen every day to keep it within my control."

Gon smiled, pulling back as Killua stood up. "Was there anything else you two needed, or was that it?" I asked lightly, smiling at the two I considered to be my brothers. "We were actually wondering if you would be willing to coach us in Gyo... since you focus your Ren so well in your eyes, we were wondering if you would be able to teach us how."

I smiled and nodded, getting up from the bed. "Of course. I would be happy to teach you two." I smiled and walked over to Hisoka, knocking over his card tower as I usually did before smiling. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Hisoka smirked and tilted his head, his eyes were back to how they usually were, narrowed in amusement. "Sure~ Don't be gone long."

~~~Small time skip~~~

I walked into the room Hisoka and I shared, laying down on the bed almost immediately and letting out a content sigh as I closed my eyes. I was vaguely aware of the sound of the shower turning off, and the light sound of footsteps on the tile floor of the bathroom. I slowly opened my eyes to see the door open and a red blush lit up my face.

I quickly closed my eyes again, letting out a small yelp of surprise. "H-Hisoka! Please put some clothes on!" He chuckled and I heard him walk closer to me, my blush only burning an even darker red. "I didn't know you had returned~" I sighed and sat up, keeping my eyes closed. "Don't lie. I wasn't even masking my presence, you knew I was here."

He chuckled and I felt the bed move as he sat down. "So shy... Well, you will get used to it eventually, after all, we're getting married soon. Besides, we were practically married the day we became bound~" I felt one of his hands touch my face lightly and he chuckled, "Open your eyes~" I shook my head, refusing.

"Come on, open your eyes." I blushed deeply and slowly opened my eyes only to see he now had clothes on. "See? I'm dressed." I sighed heavily and looked away, shaking my head. "You teasing me constantly like this is not good for my health." I frowned at him and his smile only widened. "But you make such cute expressions."

I sighed and rest my head on his lap, closing my eyes. "What ever. I'm going to use you as a pillow, my eyes are tired." He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, "Your eyes are tired?" I nodded, humming lightly in content. "I managed to help Killua, Gon and their new friend Zushi with their Gyo, but it also meant that I had to constantly have my Nen in my eyes. It's draining after a while."

He hummed lightly in amusement, messing with my hair. "You had better not be using your Bungee Gum on my hair." I growled lightly and he laughed softly, the smirk clear in his voice. "I would never dream of it." I opened one eye to look at him, seeing that grin that spoke of danger to come. "If you use your ability on my hair, I will cut it off."

He chucked and tilted his head, his hair falling over his eyes slightly before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair to sweep it back out of his face. "You know, I like it when your hair is down." I said lightly, reaching up to mess with it and he smirked, chuckling lightly. "Really?" I nodded, sitting up now, messing with his fiery red hair.

"It looks so interesting. I'm so used to it being styled up that it is nice to see it down once and while. Besides, your hair is soft." He grinned, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted. "Before you say anything, 'no'." He laughed lightly, his smile growing as his hand caught and held mine. "How did you know I was going to say something like that?"

I shook my head, chuckling lightly as I pressed my forehead to his. "Because I know how your mind works, Hisoka." He chuckled and started at me for a long moment, "Then do you know my birthday is June sixth and I would very much like a certain gift from you?" I smiled and ever so lightly kissed him. "I know now."


	22. Chapter 22

I let out a long sigh, looking in the mirror of the bathroom and pulling my hair back. It had gotten long again and I was tempted to cut it short as I usually did right before a big battle. I felt a little bit stressed at the moment because the Floor Master I decided to challenge had an amazing ability to reveal one's true nature through Nen.

I was worried that if he were to use that ability on me, then everyone would see the monster that lurks within my heart and I would no longer be able to contain the beast within me. I only found out about this ability after I had already signed up for the fight. Everything else about my opponent was something I was able to handle.

He was around my height, sot hat meant there would be a good balance for the fight, he was able to use an Emission and Manipulator style of Nen. He often uses these two in tandem during fights. He would put off some of his Nen in a frontward attack and there he would use some of his manipulation abilities to change the attack or the victim.

I was very good in shielding myself from any kind of Nen attack but if he were to inject any of his Nen into me, I would be unable to hold back the torrent of murderous and deadly Nen that would no doubt bleed out from my body and consume everything in sight. I was so worried, I was half tempted to back down, but I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

I let out a long sigh, looking at my reflection once more as I frowned. The battle was in about one hour and I already knew the bet I was going to make, it was just a matter of keeping calm during the fight and making sure that I would not loose my cool. There was an ability I had been working on recently that I will have to use during the fight, should things get out of hand.

Perhaps it would offer me solace from my opponent's ability to reveal the true nature of someone. It was a rather painful use of Nen, where I mixed my Nen with that of the beast to neutralize both, using them up and rendering myself helpless. I would only do this as a last resort, should I become too much like the beast.

I had given tickets to Hisoka, Gon and Killua, knowing they were going to show up anyway. Gon and Killua were both looking forward to the fight, as they had only seen me fight with Lippo but they had never actually see me seriously fight. They were also looking forward to it for the fact that they now knew the dark secret that I held.

I slowly emerged from the room as it got close to time to enter the Arena. I was excited, I was nervous, I was a mix of emotions and I wasn't quite sure which one I felt more intensely in my chest. I got into position as steam was released around me and where I had been standing lifted up so it looked like I appeared out of the steam and smoke as hundreds of cheers greeted me.

"Here we have our challenger, Kiame! She has a 21-0 record and has doubled the typical standard needed to challenge a floor master! Kiame has not lost a single battle in her entire time in the arena and she is known of making bets with all of her opponents, ranging from a pack of gum to her life being on the line! What bet will she make this time as she faces off with her opponent, Kira?"

I stepped into the ring, looking at Kira. He was a rather handsome man who had brown hair and had a devilish smile. He wore fighting clothes that had a long billowy cloak over him. He was obviously a rather proud person but it seemed as if he was reining it in for appearances. "How about we make a bet?" I called out and Kira smiled, "Why not? Sounds like fun. What do you want to bet on?"

I grinned at this before straitening up, "Our places in the arena. If you win, I will leave the arena and never return. If I win, I want you to leave the arena and never return. Sound reasonable?" He tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment before he smirked, "Sure, but how about we make a double bet?"

I raised my eyebrow at this and tilted my head, "Oh? And what does this double bet entail?" He grinned and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you loose, you must kill the one you see as family, If I loose, I must kill the one I love." My eyes widened at this as I now realized that my life was not on the line, but I would be putting Gon and Killua's lives on the line. If I lost, I would have to kill one of them.

I growled softly and bit my lip before nodding, my eyes narrowing. "Fine, you have yourself a double bet." He grinned and we shook on it before the referee stepped forward. "This is a point and Knockout match! No time limit! Begin!" I had already stripped away the light Nen that covered the darkness and launched at Kira the second we were allowed to begin.

He seemed to expect this as he danced back,a way from my claws, but I had expected that and turned sharply, catching the side of his fact with my foot as my leg flashed out, kicking him hard, making him skid backwards on his back. "Clean hit! Knock Down! Two points." He smiled at me, wiping away the spot of blood that dribbled down from his lip and chuckled, "Not bad."

I narrowed my eyes, waiting for his attack before a blade went skimming by my neck, making me turn sharply only to have a blade sink into my skin and I hissed in pain. "Kiame has been stabbed! This is the first time she has ever received such an injury during any of her matches!" I growled and sighed, pulling the blade from my side before it cut into my arms and I realized that was what he wanted me to do.

I attacked him again, trying to keep my Nen in check while trying to outclass his Nen at the same time. I managed to get a few good hits and he only managed to get one hit and a knock down on me before I let out a low grow, seeing that he was looking at me in a rather smug way, like this was a game to him.

"There is no resisting then..." I muttered softly and closed my eyes, sharply rising my Nen and focusing it into my eyes, my shoulders, my legs, arms, hips and chest. The sheer heat and force of my Nen burned away my clothes as I stood there, my legs and hips looking more monstrous as they were covered in scales as well as my chest, and arms. Wings emerged from the two scars that rest on my shoulder blades and I glared.

~~~3rd Person P.O.V.~~~

Hisoka was in one of the best seats possible, Gon and Killua next to him, as those seats had been reserved by Kiame for the three to watch the fight. At the moment, Gon was shaking lightly, seeing the kind and loving woman he knew as an older sister take on such an appearance, it didn't fit her and it made him slightly scared.

Killua, however, found her new battle form amazing. His eyes ran over her wings and her arched hind legs that gave her an appearance similar to a demon and he smiled, looking over at Gon. "Imagine meeting big sis in the middle of the night when she looks like that! I would be freaked out if she was mad at me. She looks really cool though!"

Gon shook his head and shook lightly, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. "She kind scares me right now. She is so strong and her Nen is crushingly powerful... I don't want to make big sis mad at me! I don't know if I could win in a fight against her, and I don't want to fight her in the first place!"

Hisoka chuckled lightly at the small banter between the two boys as he looked at his mate who was growling and looked beyond beautiful with a glare on her face while she brandished her claws at the poor fool she was fighting. Hisoka knew she wouldn't loose. Not when those she cared about were on the line.

"Hm~ She is very mad now. It was a poor move to make that kind of a bet with my little toy~ If she is protecting something or someone she truly cares about, she will kill without a second thought. You two, take a good look at her and know she is fighting because that man threatened your lives with that foolish bet of his. It is rather exciting to watch~"

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

Kira took a step back by my sudden change and there were several exclamations from the audience. "K-Kiame has taken on the form of a demon! How on earth is she planning on fighting!?" The announcer sounded just as stunned as most of the people in the crowd before I spoke, trying to rein in my voice and make quieter from the thunderously loud volumes it could easily reach now, but still get my point across.

"NEVER PUT THE LIVES OF THOSE I CARE ABOUT IN THE BET, YOU'LL REGRET IT." Kira glared and tried his knife trick on me again but it snapped uselessly against my scales and I hit him sharply with the back of my hand sending him flying. He glared at me and his Nen suddenly began moving towards me like a sickening cloud of death.

I knew that he was trying to get me to reveal my true nature but I had to get rid of him before that. I would not allow him to jeopardize the lives of those I care about. If he wanted to throw his loved one to the wolves, then the wolves will eat them alive. I moved quickly, keeping a shield of Nen around me, allowing me to dash through his Nen before I raked my claws down his chest and grabbed him with my hind claws, flying up into the highest part of the stadium before dropping him.

He seemed like he was about to correct his stance so he would be fine when he fell to the rink below before I appeared behind him, hitting him down sharply with my tail to make him fall faster. He crashed straight into the arena, breaking several tiles. He was unable to move as I heard a cracking sound from his spine.

"You fool... I lose nothing from this bet... I love no one!" I landed near him and looked down at him, resting my foot on his chest, my claws digging into the skin there as the tip of my tail pierced his shoulder, holding him to the spot. "That's a lie. The one you love, is yourself. Looks like you bet your own life, and now you have to kill yourself. You loose."

His eyes widened as I took a step back and he floundered, trying to move his legs but unable to as he cursed and screamed, yelling angrily at me while I stared at him with cold eyes. I reached forward and grabbed his cloak out from under him, wrapping it around myself as I allowed myself to relax, my body returning to normal, no longer seeing this man as a threat.

"Kira is unable to continue the battle, Kiame wins!" Cheers echoed around the entire stadium, Gon and Killua were cheering the loudest while Hisoka sat calmly next to them, clapping lightly with a smirk on his face. I smiles at the three of them and gave them a thumbs up while the announcer shouted.

"Kira is down and out and because of his bet, will have to kill himself! In this daring and exciting turn of events, Kiame is now a new floor master!" Even more cheers followed her words while I walked out of the arena. I was glad that I set clothes aside for it I were to get any shredded during the battle.

I quickly put them on before leaving the cloak on my shoulders, walking out to where a ton of people seemed excited, trying to get a glimpse of me or get my attention as I walked by. Gon ran up to me, pushing past the crowd of people before tackling me in a hug. I laughed and held him close before Killua walked up, his hands in his pockets. I smiled, pulling him in for a hug too.

He lightly stiffened at this before he relaxed, hugging me back as I smiled at the two boys. "How did you two feel about the fight?" I asked lightly and Killua grinned. "It was amazing! You are really good with Nen. I have to be honest, I don't want to get on your bad side, seeing how scary you can be!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair while Gon nodded, "I was honestly scared of you when you went into that form! It was a really cool fight!" I smiled at the two of them and glanced up as Hisoka sauntered forward, people quickly moving out of his way. "You are beautiful when you are mad, do you know that?"

I chuckled and nodded, smirking at him. "You've told me several times." He grinned and led me away from the talking and frantic people before I realized something. "Oh, I have an entire floor to myself now. Looks like we're moving rooms, Hisoka. Gon, Killua, you two can move onto my floor too." The two boys smiled and nodded while Hisoka just smirked at me. "At least no one will hear us when-" "Hisoka!"


	23. Chapter 23

I sat looking out of the window of the large new room I now lived in with Hisoka. I had been there almost all day. It was June first, and I was rather withdrawn today, as I was every June first. My legs were pulled close to my chest and I rest my chin on my knees, looking out over the city with a soft sigh.

It was the anniversary of when my clan was burned to the ground, when I fell from my position as the savior, to the one who let them all die. I looked down at the ground and sighed softly, closing my eyes. I had one tradition from after the village burned. I would use my Nen to revisit my village and what it was like before, during and after it burned in my dreams through Lucid dreaming as remembrance for those lost.

I was about to let my mind slip away before the gentle voice of Hisoka interrupted me. "You've been sitting there all day. Is it something to do with your clan?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, nodding ever so slightly as I averted my gaze, not wanting to let him feel my sadness, but it seems like he already knew what was happening as he sat next to me, looking out at the city as well.

"Feel like telling me?" He asked and I looked over at him, curious as to why he was being so gentle when usually he would be straight forward if he wanted to know something. "I... can't explain with words... but... if you would let me, I can show you." He looked over, slightly surprised at my answer before he turned to face me, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees.

"How?" I turned as well, mirroring him. "Through linking our minds with Nen. It can be done in such a way that we share dreams and mental images... it is a bit draining on the body though..." He tilted his head and smiled his eyes were warmer than usual and they didn't seem as dark as they tend to be.

"Sure~ If it allows me to know what has my little toy so downcast, we can~" I nodded and reached forward, grabbing his hands and calming myself, pressing my palms against his before letting my Nen flow through me and link with his Nen. "Okay, close your eyes and press your forehead to mine." He smirked and did as I said before I closed my eyes as well.

I cleared all of my thoughts and allowed myself to slip away into my memories, pulling him with me. It was almost like we were physically in my memories, like it would feel in a normal dream, but no one in my memories reacted to either of us as we suddenly appeared in the middle of it all as I held to his hand.

We were in my memory of the first time I felt anger and hatred for my mother. _"Congratulations, Miko, it's a boy."_ My mother frowned, her brown eyes narrowing as she looked away from the new-born child in the midwife's arms. _"Take that filth away from me. I have no use for useless boys like him."_

The Midwife seemed surprised before she looked down at the boy in her arms. _"You don't even want to name-" "I said take it away from me."_ The boy in her arms began to cry and it was then that a younger version of myself stepped forward, holding my arms out to the midwife. I was only seven at the time, but I had already been treated like I was an adult for two years.

 _"I'll take him."_ The past me said softly and the Midwife passed my younger brother to me. I had looked down at the young boy who already had a mess of dark hair on his head and his brown eyes were looking up at me curiously as I had begun to shush him lightly, calming his crying. _"What will be his name, so I can alert the elder?"_ She asked lightly and my past self smiled at my brother who held tightly to one of my fingers.

 _"I think his name will be Kitsune."_ The midwife nodded and bowed, frowning slightly at my mother who had turned away and refused to even look at Kitsune even though he had just been born. _"Mother. Are you sure-" "If you want to keep him, fine. But that boy is no child of mine."_ I let out a sigh and changed the memory, not wanting to watch that one anymore.

We were now in one of my fondest memories, my memories of playing with Kitsune in the meadow behind the family manor. Hisoka seemed to be slightly surprised at the change as he stood next to me, watching a younger version of myself talk and prance around with my younger brother who looked shockingly like Gon. His eyes were covered by shades and his hair was rather dark, but he was younger than Gon was now.

My memory self and Kitsune slowly came to a stop and lay in the soft grass of the meadow, looking up at the clear blue sky. _"Big sis, why do you go to the mountain every morning?"_ His soft voice asked and the younger me turned her head to look at him, a warm smile on her lips. _"Because. I have a job to do that is top secret. If I don't do the job, everyone will get in trouble. Not just me. I do this job to keep you, father and everyone else in the clan safe."_

He smiled and nodded before his tiny hand reached out and grabbed my memory's hand, _"You know, I'm glad you're my big sis. I don't know who would be better at the things you do! You take care of me, you smile with me and you keep me safe. I know one day I will be able to return the favor! It may not be tomorrow, or the day after, but one day for sure."_

I bit my lip, looking away from the memory in front of me, as my little brother never got the chance to fulfill his promise. My grip on Hisoka's hand tightened a bit and I decided it was time to change the memory. I changed the memory to the morning of the incident. The cherry tress were blooming this time of season and their rainbow colored blossoms swayed lightly in the breeze.

"This is the morning I forgot to feed the beast... and the morning I damned my village and everyone in it. My mistake lead to their deaths." Hisoka looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Why did you forget? Did it just slip your mind or-" He was cut off by angry screaming inside the manor. _"Trash! Get out of my house! How dare you even think you were allowed to sit at the table!"_

The door opened and Kitsune ran out, crying. He sat at the tree-line, his hands balled up into fists as he cried and his knees were pulled to his chest, his darkened glasses were slightly askew. A moment later, the fifteen-year old version of myself walked out and walked over to him, pulling him into her lap and rubbing his back gently.

He cried loudly against her shoulder as she sat there, comforting him. She was wearing the same shades that would later break in the Trick Tower, but for the time being, were new, just for the occasion of the festival that was about to take place. _"Why does she hate me? Why doesn't she want me? What did I do!? I didn't ask to be born, I just was!"_

The younger version of myself let out a soft sigh and gently rocked him back and forth, calming him down. _"She just doesn't see the kind and wonderful person you are... that's just not who she is. But I see who you are. I see the wonderful things you do. And I will always be there to help you and make sure any pain you feel goes away. Just trust you big sis to help you, because I will always be there for you."_

I let out a sigh and looked away for a moment. "Children can't choose their parents... they are stuck with them." I said softly as I slowly let go of Hisoka's hand and walked over to where the two sat, kneeling next to my younger brother and tilting my head. I slowly reached out to touch him and my hand passed through him uselessly, like I was just a ghost.

"I wish I could hug him again..." I said softly before I stood up, trying to force the pain in my chest to go down as I turned back to look at Hisoka. He was not smiling, but standing there in a respectful silence, allowing me this moment to mourn. "Come on, let's go." I said softly and fast forwarded through the day.

The raiders had already attacked and now my fifteen year old self sat by the blazing fire that was my family's house, Kitsune laying on the ground in front of her. _"Please! It hurts so much! Please make it stop! Please big sister... I don't want to hurt so much! Make it go away..! Please!"_ Her eyes filled with tears as she held a dagger tightly in her left hand and ran her right hand over his burned head.

 _"It will be okay, Kitsune... It will all be okay. I'll make it stop... I'll make the hurt stop, Kitsune. I told you just this morning that I would always be there to make the pain go away right?"_ He nodded and she bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears as she forced a comforting smile onto her face. _"J-Just close your eyes, and I promise, you won't feel pain any more. Just close your eyes."_

He closed his eyes and I looked away, turning to press my forehead against Hisoka's chest before the cry of my fifteen year old self rang out clearly at the death of my brother. I bit my lip and tried to hold it together as darkness fell over the two of us and the beast landed not to far away from my sobbing past self. _"Move woman. My prey lies beneath you. Move or I will kill you."_

I grit my teeth and I let the memory play out for Hisoka. I was showing him what the fight was like and what I did in order to end the fight back then, even though I now just hid my face against his chest, refusing to look back even as my own screams rang out and the smell of unbound blood filled the air.

 _"Is this my punishment..? I don't even get to join my family in death..? I have to stay here... my crimes were to great I guess... some protector I am... I killed everyone..."_ I let out a long sigh as I spoke softly against Hisoka's chest. "Back then... the beast's mind has slightly merged with mine... I had his memories and I could remember things from his eyes as he burned and killed those I called friends."

I changed the memory again, deciding there was no need to keep watching this one It was a year after the incident and my memory self sat in the remains of my village. The forest was green once more and it grew into the village, vines wrapping around the felled houses and the cherry trees were in full bloom, the sweet scent they let off filling the air.

This memory was one of my many silent memories. I didn't speak for a whole year after my clan had died. It was my way of grieving and coming to terms with what had happened then. I slowly pulled us out of the memories after a long moment of silence and looked up at him, my legs were stiff from sitting and his eyes slowly opened.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me onto his lap and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, relaxing slightly. "I see what you mean when you said your brother looked like Gon. They are rather similar." I nodded and refused to speak, letting him just sit there with me in his lap.

"Don't worry, little broken toy. I'll keep you close and pick up your broken pieces~ You are stuck with me, so I won't go alway like the others. You are my little broken toy and I will keep you that way." I felt comforted by his words and nodded, letting myself slip into a dreamless sleep as I rest against him, knowing he would never leave me.


	24. Chapter 24

I spoke lightly with Gon and Killua as they smiled up at me. Today was when Gon was planning to go against Gido in the arena again. From what I heard from Killua, Gido and those other three had attempted to cheat even more and threatened the life of their young friend, Zushi. I was ready to fight all three of those idiots before Killua assured me that he threatened them properly.

I smiled and nodded, running my fingers through his hair making him blush like a kid who was being complimented as he swatted my hand away. "I'm glad that you and Gon look out for each other. It make things easier, because at least I know the both of you are always sticking together." He smiled and put his hands behind his head, looking up at me.

"Don't worry about it, big sis. Besides, those idiots are practically nothing compared to Gon and I. They only won the few rounds that they have because they cheated." I nodded and then looked at Gon, tilting my head. "Are you ready for your big rematch fight, Gon?" He smiled and nodded up at me, seeming to be excited.

"When do you plan on fighting again, Big sis?" I shrugged my shoulders, spacing out slightly. "I don't know. I guess when someone challenges me will be the next time I fight. That's good for me at least. That means I don't have to fight unless someone gets to the level of challenging me." Killua grinned. "Do you think Hisoka will challenge you?"

I chuckles and shook my head, "I doubt it. Hisoka and I can't even try to punch each other, let alone fight for a position in the arena." Gon smiled and nodded as I looked at the time. "You should go get ready for your fight. Killua and I already have seats to see you, and I bet Hisoka will be somewhere watching as well. He sees you as a potential enemy, so he will be curious to see how you fight."

Gon nodded, a smile on his face as he hurried away and I looked over at Killua. "Worried about Gon?" I asked lightly and Killua smiled, shaking his head. "No. I know Gon will be alright. He has been training for this, after all." I smiled and nodded, heading towards the arena. "You will be fighting after Gon, right?"

He nodded and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm glad that you two are doing well and are looking forward to your fights." I continued to smile as we entered the arena to get a few seats. I could hear some people murmuring about me being there and it seemed to be going around the arena that Gon and Killua were my students, due to the fact that I was a floor master.

A floor master is able to act as an advisor, a teacher and are given the ability to open up a school of fighting for whomever they choose to teach. Because I was always talking with Gon and Killua, many people had begun to assume that I was teaching them, or that they were my children. This made them like targets to those in the arena.

I was worried for them, but I knew that they would most likely be alright, even though they were so young. They were stronger than they looked, and I had to remind myself of that, for the fact that I cared for them so deeply. It was my own maternal instinct that was getting in the way, seeing them as something I needed to protect, just like my little brothers.

But Gon and Killua were stronger than my brothers. They didn't need me as much as my brothers did and in a way, it hurt to think of it. I felt useful and at peace with myself when I was needed. But the truth was, neither Gon, nor Killua needed me all that badly. Granted, I did help them in what ever way I could, but they could get along without me.

I pushed those thoughts away, because they began to make my heart hurt as I sat down next to Killua, looking out at the arena. Soon both Gido and Gon appeared on stage, facing off. "Okay~! Today is the long awaited grudge match... Gido versus Gon! In their previous encounter, Gon ended up in the hospital, but what will happen this time? Today, he's carrying a fishing rod. How does he plan to use it? How does he intend to fight? Let's get this contest started!"

The referee walked forward, holding his hand out. "Points and KO system. No time limit. Begin!" Gon started off the moment the announcer said he could and began to charge towards Gido, in an attempt to get the first hit in, but he slid to a halt. Gido was spinning like a top, to prevent Gon from hitting him.

"What's wrong? If you don't make a move, I'll go first." He fired out several spinning tops at Gon, but it was clear that Gon was having none of his games as he raised his Ren and stopped the tops in their tracks. This seemed to slightly unbalance Gido, but he still continued to spin, trying to keep up with Gon.

Gon was good enough to stop the tops with his reflexes, but this time, he decided to user his Ren, as if he were trying to deal psychological damage to Gido. He began moving his fishing rod back and forth, as if getting ready to use it. He launched it at Gido, and it went straight past him. I was almost worried that Gon didn't have the best of aim before I realized that he hooked the fishing line into one of the tiles.

He pulled back on the line, pulling up the tile form underneath Gido, sending him flying down to the ground. As Gido managed to sit up, Gon was already standing over him, looking beyond infuriated with the man. He pulled back his fist and sent it straight into the prosthetic leg that Gido had, snapping the metal in half and not even flinching when his fist began to bleed.

Giso was obviously scared out of his mind and was practically shaking as he stared up at Gon who glared at him coldly. "If you're willing to do what ever it takes, I won't hold back, and if you touch Zushi again, I'll smash your face in!" Gido just collapsed and it was clear that Gon had won. "Gon is the winer of this round!"

I smiled and applauded before Killua stood up. "Alright, it's my turn now." I smiled and remained in my seat as Killua left and Gon joined me, his hand wrapped in a few bandages. I smiled and looked over the bandages, fixing them, as it was clear they had been hastily put on by Gon and did not sit properly on his hand.

"Good fighting, Gon." He smiled up at me, his expression a warm one as he nodded. "Thanks! I got kinda mad at them because of how they used Zushi and I hate seeing my friends used like that!" I smiled and ruffled his hair, gesturing for him to sit down. "I understand." Gon smile and sat, looking out at the arena excitedly, almost as if he wanted to be the one fighting.

"Alright, now on with our main event! Killua versus Riehlvelt! Because Sadaso forfeited the previous match, this will technically be Killua's debut 200s match. What will his strategy be?" Killua seemed to have the same irritation with him as Gon did, his eyes narrowing at the man in the wheelchair who just glared back at him.

"Points and KO system. No time limit. Begin!" Killua was already gone, having moved so fast, most people would be unable to see him as he leaped, moving behind Riehlvelt and attempting to hit him from behind. Riehlvelt seemed to anticipate this as he shot forward using his aura like a speed boost to be able to get away from Killua in time. Killua just smiled at him, looking more amused than anything.

Riehlvelt removes the struts that were in his chair, pulling out two whips that looked slightly like snakes before he began cracking them down onto the ground, creating a fast moving shield around himself by moving the whips with speed. Killua seemed to sigh at this stance before slowly walking forward,a bored look on his face as he grabbed thew whips right when Riehlvelt attacked with them.

There was a hushed murmur of shock that ran through the crowd as Killua grinned, "Sorry, but I'm not a normal person." Riehlvelt frowned slightly before the snakes on the end of the whips suddenly turned and but into Killua's arms before emitting an electric shock that ran through Killua, making his entire body tense in pain.

I felt anger run through me that was directed at Riehlvelt before I calmed myself, knowing I could do nothing to assist Killua, even if I wanted to. But I knew Killua would be alright, he was tougher than he looked. After all, he was an assassin in his own right and he was able to move around three tons without even trying.

"I'm astonished, Killua. You're the first person I've fought who could see my whips move. So I have a present for you. Together my whips carry a one million volt current. Enough to paralyze and incapacitate the largest of men. Any fool who resists my whips will fall prey to my Thunder Snakes!" Right as he finished his rant, Riehlvelt was thrown up into the air by Killua, who was still being electrocuted by the whips.

"I'm accustomed to electrical currents from the torture training I've endured. It has no effect on me. But that just means I can bear the pain. It still hurts. That's why I'm a little pissed." I chuckled lightly at this as Killua tilted his head at Riehlvelt who was begging to fall from the height he had been thrown to.

"If you fall from that height, you'll die! What do you want?" "Catch me please!" "Okay. Just come to me." Killua grinned as the volts continued to run through him and he held out his arms, ready to catch Riehlvelt and shock him with his own weapon. The second he fell into Killua's arms, there was a loud and piercing scream that filled the arena before Killua dropped him.

"Man, you realize how painful it is now, idiot?" Killua turned and began to walk out as the referee spoke up. "Riehlvelt has been knocked unconscious. Our winner is Killua!" Gon smiled happily and jumped to his feet, ready to rush out and see Killua. I followed behind, grinning as Killua walked up.

"Nice, Killua!" Gon said with a smile and Killua smiled back, "You're up next. You're fighting him in six days?" Gon nodded, smiling happily as I watched over the two of them while they spoke, feeling a gaze on the three of us. I looked up, noticing Hisoka standing not too far away, watching with a smirk on his face.

I smiled slightly, looking at Hisoka before Gon spoke up. "Big sis, do you want to come hang out with Killua and I in my room?" I smiled down at him and shook my head, running my fingers through his hair. "Thank you for the offer, Gon, but I have somewhere to be." Killua gave a coy grin as he tilted his head, "More like 'someone to see' and that someone being Hisoka."

I chuckled and gently shoved Killua with a warm smile on my face. "Hush, you." He grinned and I shook my head, amused with his slightly sassy nature. "Good fight, Killua. It was certainly interesting to watch." He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up before he walked off down the hall with Gon. As they walked away, I could feel Hisoka's presence wash over me.

"Those two certainly know how to fight. It is rather interesting to watch them battle~" I smiled over my shoulder at my smirking mate, who tilted his head to the side, looking rather amused. "They are both very good fighters. I am glad that they know how to take care of themselves." Hisoka raised an eyebrow at this and stepped forward as I turned to fully face him.

"But you seem sad when you say that~ My guess, is that you wish they were more dependent on you. After all, you do seem to enjoy being a mother figure to them. If you want kids that badly, I can certainly accommodate for you." I blushed lightly and shyly smacked his shoulder, looking away from him.

"D-Don't say that." He chuckled at me and pulled me off to my floor and then to our room. "I'm being rather serious~ You seem to enjoy taking care of others and being mothering to them, yes? So why not have kids of your own to actually mother and care for?" I blushed and shook my head, not looking him in the eyes.

"Because... if I have kids of my own, I don't want to have to choose between taking care of them and finding myself. I still don't know my place in this world, and I want to do a few more things before settling down and having kids. Besides, it's not like you and I live the kind of lifestyle that can keep a child safe. I'm practically a demon in the flesh and you're a sociopath... we... should probably wait before having children."

He chuckled and pulled me down onto the bed, laying there for a moment as he just held me close to him. "Okay, we can wait for children and you can care for Gon and Killua like they are your children, but does that mean we have to wait to-" "Not another word, Hisoka. Not another word." He just chuckled as I let out a sigh, shaking my head at his antics.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's what a few of you have been waiting for~! There be a lemon ahead~! Have fun reading~!**

I lay on the bed Hisoka and I shared, looking up at the ceiling. It was June 6th, Gon had his grudge match with Gido about two days ago, and there wasn't going to be another match that I would be interesting in seeing until June 10th when Gon would fight Riehlvelt. I was still getting used to my position as floor master, and today was Hisoka's birthday.

I let out a small, content sigh as I closed my eyes, ready to drift off into sleep before I felt a weight on top of me. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that it was Hisoka. He must have just taken a shower as his hair was down and he didn't have the star or teardrop on his face. His eyes were closed and his head rest on my chest as he breathed softly.

"Hisoka..." I in a gentle tone as I began running my fingers through his hair. He smirked and looked up at me, lips locking with mine before I could properly react. He slowly pulled back and I took two things into account. One; he had that dangerous glint in his eyes. Two; he neglected to put on clothes.

A fiery red blush lit up my cheeks as I quickly averted my gaze from him, glaring at the wall."H-Hisoka... Please get some clothes on." I whimpered, not wanting to look up at my smirking mate. He gave a small chuckle at my shy actions and began to grind his hips against mine, causing a strange feeling to go shooting through my body.

"H-Hisoka... What are you doing?" I whimpered lightly, glaring up at him while he grinned like the devil himself. "That look is such a turn on~ I told you I would run out of patience~ and what better day than today to do it." I blushed darkly as he said this and let out a soft gasp as he began kissing down my neck.

I let out a particularly loud noise when Hisoka's lips trailed over a sensitive spot on my neck. He let out a low growl and began kissing and biting that spot, making me arch up my hips and cry out slightly. "A-ah~! Ngh... Hisoka!" He chuckled and I felt one of his hands go trailing down my shirt, sliding under the hem and slowly running over my skin.

His fingers left a hot trail on my skin and his hand found its way up to my covered chest. I yelped softly and Hisoka smirked, watching my reactions as he ran his hands over me. He slowly began to remove my shirt and I blushed, covering myself with my arms. "No, my little toy~ Don't hide yourself from me." He slowly moved my arms away and gazed down at me.

He had only removed my shirt, but I could still feel the heat on my cheeks and feel nervous as his bright eyes scanned over my body. His hands reached behind me and i felt them grip my bra, making me squeak lightly. "Mm~ you're so shy. How cute." He was smirking again as he slowly began to unclasp my bra, making my blush darken.

He slowly removed the article of clothing and I desperately wanted to cover my chest, feeling my entire body heat up. He smirked and trailed kisses down my neck to my chest. There he began to massage and lick at them, making me cry out and yelp, arching my back as he let out a low humming chuckle. I felt a pressure building inside my abdomen as I whimpered, gripping his hair.

"Ngh... Hisoka~!" he chuckled again, switching breasts and giving both equal attention as I whimpered and yelped. "You're so sensitive~ but I forget, those from your clan only ever have one mate~ and I'm your's. So naturally, I'm your first." I blushed and looked up at him shyly nodding. He smirked as his hand trailed lower and slipped past the hem of my pants.

"Hisoka?" I whimpered questioningly and he continued to smirk before I let out a wanton moan, making him chuckle. "So cute~" A strange pressure began to build up in me as yelped and moaned under his ministrations. "Mm~ that expression!" He growled out, a wide smirk on his face. He slowly inserted a finger into me, making me grip tightly to his shoulders.

"Ah~! Hisoka... Stop! Ngh... I-It feels strange!" He lightly licked my neck and growled gently. "Not 'strange', it feels good~" I yelped and whimpered, my hips moving involuntarily to the movement of his hand. I felt him slide in another finger making me cry out loudly. "Mmm~ my, my, you make such cute noises." He began to move his fingers faster, making me cry out even louder.

He used his free hand to remove my pants, tossing them somewhere behind him as he chuckled, looking down at me with a smirk. His eyes were slightly rolled back and his smirk was so wide I was almost afraid that it would split his face in half. "Such a cute little mate~" he practically sang out as he removed his fingers.

I was a panting, blushing mess at the moment and he just smirked, his lips slowly moving over my ear making my breath hitch and my blush to darken even more. "Just relax, my toy~ I promise it will feel amazing." I felt something pushing ever so slightly against me and I blushed a deep red. My gaze trailed down before my heart began to thunder in my chest.

"Y-You're not going to fit..!" I whimpered lightly and he growled gently. "Don't worry, it'll fit." He slowly pushed his hips into mine and paused every time I whimpered before he was fully sheathed. "Ngh~ You're so tight, my cute little toy..." His hips began to move and I let out loud yelps and whimpers of pleasure.

My arms came up to wrap around his neck, whimpers and moans escaping my throat. The way he moved, fast and rough, it just drove me crazy. "Hisoka~!" I cried out his name several times, clinging tightly to him as I pressed my forehead to his neck. He chuckled softly and moved his hips faster, making me cry out even louder as I gripped tightly to him.

"So fucking good..." He growled in a low and dangerous voice and I felt the pressure build up even more, like a coil was winding tight, ready to burst at any moment. "A-ah~! H-Hisoka! Ngh... I...!" he rumbled out a low growl and began moving his hips at a much faster pace, as if spurred on by my whimpers.

"Go ahead." He growled in my ear between low moans, his eyes narrowed into slits, like an animal looking at its prey. "Go ahead and let go." I let out a louder cry than before as the coil suddenly snapped and he let out a deep growling moan, his eyes rolling back as he only moved at a rougher pace.

His body then froze as an even louder and more inhuman noise left his lips as heat filled me. He easily got his breathing under control while I was still a panting mess and he gazed at me for a long moment before a lazy grin pulled at his lips. "Enjoy yourself~?" I blushed deeply and looked away while he laughed.

"Admittedly, that certainly was the gift I was hoping to receive from you, my little toy~ And it seems you enjoyed it as much as I did." I just blushed a darker red and he smirked, nuzzling my neck before letting out a low hum as I felt the scratchings of sleep begin to wash over me. "I'll let you rest for now~ You seem so cute and helpless when you're tired like this." I let out a soft noise as he pulled me close, resting on top of me as I began to fall asleep, his words following me into my dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

I was sitting on the bed that Hisoka and I shared, looking down at a rather interesting pile of fan-mail I had been getting ever since I had become a floor master. It seemed like the second I became a floor master, I was instantly considered famous. To me, I was content just staying in my room with Hisoka and only leaving to fight, but as a floor master, you don't have to challenge people and they don't challenge you unless they have ten wins.

I let out a soft sigh and put my head down, getting bored of fan-mail before there was a knock at the door. I looked up, curious as to whom it could be. I slowly pulled myself off of the bed and opened the door, slightly surprised to see Gon and Killua standing there. "Oh, hey guys." I said with a smile on my face as I leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hey big sis! We just wanted to talk to you for a bit." I smiled and nodded, letting them into the room. As I was closing the door, I heard the door that lead to the bathroom begin to open and I whirled around, covering Gon and Killua's eyes as Hisoka sauntered out of the bathroom. As he usually did when he takes showers, he neglects to put on clothes before walking into the room.

He was grinning at me now as I held my hands over their eyes, frowning at him. "I thought I could hear someone talking to you~" He grinned and I just let out a long sigh, feeling my frustration with him rise. "Hisoka, if you knew I was talking to someone, why did you walk out with no clothes on!?" He chuckled and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because, this is my room as well and I can walk out naked if I feel like it." I glared sharply at him before I let out a long sigh. "Hisoka, clothes. NOW." He seemed to be rather amused at the fact that I just gave him an order as he took a few steps towards Gon, Killua and I. It was like he was trying to test my patience with him.

"You know, that look you're giving me is making me rather excited~! I bet you can tell how excited I am just by looking at-" "Hisoka!" He chuckled as I cut him off and my glare darkened. He was really trying to push my temper today, but then again, this is the first time someone has entered our room ever since his birthday a few days ago.

I felt the dark red blush rise to my face before I let out a long sigh, looking away from my smirking mate. "Hisoka, a swear to whatever Gods still live on this forsaken earth, if you do not put on clothes this instant, I will disappear for three months and hide from you." His smile fell at this and he seemed to become rather stiff, his eyes glinting with irritation before he conceded.

"Fine." He turned and put on some clothes which ultimately allowed me to relax as I uncovered Gon and Killua's eyes. The two had a light pink dusting on their cheeks and it seemed like they understood every innuendo Hisoka had made and I just let out a long sigh before sitting at the table near the large window across the room.

The two scrambled to stay near me as it was clear they did not trust Hisoka in the slightest as they set at the table with me. "So, how have you two been?" I asked lightly, trying to make a bit of conversation and break the tense atmosphere that gathered due to Hisoka's presence. "Um… we've been okay. Wing-san has been teaching us a lot about nen."

I nodded, leaning back slightly in my chair, "That's good. Though, it seems he is taking your training a bit slow. It is clear, even now, that the two of you are grasping Nen at a very fast rate. Your training should mirror your inherent skill, but that seems to not be what Wing is doing." I narrowed my eyes slightly before sighing.

"Gon, you have a match today, don't you?" He looked up and nodded, his bright eyes shining. "What do you plan on doing?" He smiled and tilted his head, "I have an idea!" I smirked at this, amused that Gon wasn't giving anything away. "Hm, I actually have a gift for the two of you." I said, standing up and walking over to the left side of the bed, which I had claimed as mine.

Hisoka, who was lounging on the bed, raised a single eyebrow at me, his eyes narrowing slightly as I grabbed two small boxes from the nightstand that was on my side of the bed. I walked back over to Gon and Killua, handing the small boxes to them. I felt a small smirk pull at my lips as they tried to open the boxes only to find that they refused to budge.

"In those boxes are charms that contain a portion of my own Nen. So basically, part of my life-force is resting in your hands. When you figure out what kind of Nen you possess, the boxes will open and you will be able to get the charms that are inside. I care very deeply for the both of you, so when you can use your Nen properly, and you find yourselves on the brink of death, use those charms.

"That concentrated form of my Nen will sustain your life, even if you are on the edge of death, for three days. In that time, your bodies will have been able to generate enough Nen to keep you alive without need of outside help. Or, if you decide that someone else needs it more than you do, you may use the charms to sustain someone else's life. But, they only have enough in them for one use, so use it well."

Gon smiled widely at me and hugged me lightly while Killua was still trying to open the box. I smiled at Killua and shook my head. "Killua, when you know what kind of Nen you have, it will open. But, it will not open a single moment before, unless I open it for you." He let out a long sigh and pocketed it before grinning. "How did you manage to make it so we could open it?"

I chuckled and shook my head, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Trade secret. I may tell you later, if I think you could benefit from knowing how to use it." Killua just nodded and I felt a small chill go down my spine before I looked over at Hisoka. He was glaring at the two boys in a rather hateful way, as if he were jealous of them stealing my attention.

It was clear that both Gon and Killua could sense the danger from the male who lay on the bed and the Nen he was letting off had rather dangerous intentions toward the two boys. "So, Gon. I will see you during your fight. Killua and I will be cheering you on, okay?" Gon looked over at me, his eyes shining with a nervous light as he smiled and nodded.

With that, I stood up before gently ushering the two boys out of the room, telling them I will see them later. They just nodded and headed out, able to sense the murderous aura from Hisoka as his golden eyes watched them leave. I closed the door and let out a sigh, still feeling the oppressive Nen weighing down on me as I locked the door.

"Hisoka, are you jealous of them?" I asked lightly, not turning around to look at my angered mate. "I can't say I'm fond of them at the moment…" He growled lightly and I felt arms wrap around my waist as his pointed chin pressed against my shoulder. "You should know that I will fight Gon soon. I will not kill him, this time, but he will die by my hand. If you keep showing Killua affection, I may kill him as well."

I let out a long sigh and turned in his arms so I could face him, seeing that he had an angered and feral look in his eyes as he glared at the door. "Hisoka, if you get this jealous of me showing affection to others, when you KNOW we are bound, that only tells me that you CANNOT handle me having kids. I will show them motherly affection. The same affection I show Gon and Killua."

Hisoka's golden eyes flicked down to look at me for a long moment before he spoke, a grin twisting his features. "I will not get jealous if you have kids because I know that you having children would be proof that you are mine and mine alone." I chuckled and shook my head, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me.

"Hisoka, I have been yours for a while now. Ever since I showed you my eyes at the Hunter exam and even recently on your birthday." I blushed lightly at this and sighed softly. "Just because I can be like a mother to others, doesn't mean that you will not be my first priority in my eyes. I've already told you, I couldn't break off being a mate with you even if I wanted to. And I don't want to."

This made a small humming growl escape Hisoka as his smile became more calmed and relaxed, curving up into his usual grin as opposed to his feral and jealous grin. "Good. As if I would ever let you get away from me, my little toy~" Though I resented his nickname for me at first, now it was almost calming to hear him say it. It relaxed my rapidly beating heart.

I knew that Hisoka was still angered and was quite riled up at the moment so I let out a soft sigh, knowing that he would need to calm down before he would be able to watch Gon fight, or he would be exerting his Nen during Gon's fight and distract Gon, making him loose. I turned and pulled him towards the bed, hoping to calm him down before Gon's fight.

~~~Small time skip~~~

I stepped out of the shower, drying off my hair and pulling on my clothes before walking out into the room, looking over at Hisoka who was making a card-tower, rather relaxed now. "Alright, now, are you interested in watching Gon's fight now that you've calmed down a little bit?" He grinned at this and tilted his head, resting his chin in the heel of his hand.

"Sure~ If he wins this round, this will be his second in in the 200's and that means he will be free to challenge me to a fight whenever he wants, yes?" I nodded and shook my head at how relaxed he was now, compared to how angry he was before. "Alright, let's go watch the battle then, it's going to begin soon and I don't want to miss it. But first, please put on some clothes."

Hisoka let out a light chuckle before getting dressed and heading out of the room with me. We made our way down to where the arena was so we could watch Gon's fight with Riehlvelt. We made it into the arena and stood up on one of the walkways that was above the main arena, looking down to see that Gon and Riehlvelt were already squaring off, though the fight had not yet begun.

"After yesterday's loss against Killua, Riehlvelt's record stands at 5-3 leaving him no more chances. As you know, after four losses, you're out of the contest. You'll have to start over from the beginning. He appears wary of Gon's speed, as he already has his whips out. Meanwhile, Gon isn't carrying his fishing rod… How does he plan to fight?"

The second the round started, Riehlvelt began moving his whips in the defensive stance, but Gon didn't seem to be affected in the slightest as he kneeled down and began pulling up one of the tiles that was on the floor and hoisted it above his head before launching it at Riehlvelt. In an attempt to get away, Riehlvelt rapidly moved his chair out of the way, stopping his whips so he wouldn't be off balance.

"When you try to escape, every fraction of a second counts. And since there isn't time to change direction, you're forced to move forward… And when you dash quickly, you're usually off-balance. His only option is to stop the whips. That's where you get him…" I smirked at the analysis that Hisoka gave, proud that Gon thought of something like that.

Gon stopped the whips and took them from Riehlvelt, breaking the man's arms in the process before attaching the whips to him while he was whimpering in pain. "Is this the switch?" Gon asked in a light voice before turning up the electrical whips to maximum power, making Riehlvelt's eyes widen and as Gon pretended to press the switch, Riehlvelt fainted on the spot.

I laughed lightly at this, amused by the fact that man was so afraid of his own weapons it got to the point that he would faint when they were used against them. I turned and headed down to the winner's tunnel, waiting for Gon to show up so I could congratulate him. I was slightly surprised when Hisoka came with me, but after all, he was ready to challenge Gon.

As Gon entered the tunnel, Hisoka began lightly clapping. "Yes, that was truly impressive. I can see the progress that you've made from these last two fights. Feel free to pick a time and place… I shall be your opponent." There was a heavy atmosphere the hung in the air as Hisoka turned away from Gon, but I still smiled, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Congratulations, Gon. It was a rather amusing fight~" I chuckled lightly and Gon seemed to relax, looking up at me. "Thanks, sis!" I felt my heart warm slightly at this before I ruffled Gon's hair. "Now, tell Killua I want the two of you to demand more training from wing, because it is clear to me you both can handle it. If he doesn't comply, I will train you both, okay?"

Gon smiled, nodding and I stood, walking over to Hisoka who was waiting for me. "Alright, I will see you later, Gon~" I waved at him and he waved back as I left with Hisoka, both worried for him and excited for him. I knew that he was looking forward to the fight, but I knew that there was no chance that he would win against Hisoka.


	27. Chapter 27

I was looking outside as I felt a small pull in my chest. I just had the simple desire to get away from everything at the moment. To not listen to anyone and to do what I want, regardless of what others thought of me for it. It felt like I was trapped up in that room so many floors above everyone. I felt like I needed to return to the ground and just… be away from everyone.

I looked towards the bathroom, knowing that my mate was busy taking a shower. With a soft sigh in my throat, I turned and left the room, wanting to get away from everything. Whereas I loved spending time in the arena and spending time with my mate, sometimes I just needed to be alone. I lived my young life away from almost everyone around me.

It is a strange feeling to no longer be able to get away from things like I once could. My trip down to the first floor was a quick one and though I knew there were eyes following me as I left, I didn't pay any attention to curious on-lookers. I just needed to be away from everyone and I felt like there was a weight that was pushing me down the more time I spent around people.

As I rushed out of the arena, I found that I was running and easily weaving through the crowd, headed for anywhere but there. I don't know how long I ran, but I found that my feet carried me out of the city and to the forest that was in the distance of the large city. As I left the loud voices of people behind me, I felt almost free, sprinting towards the horizon with nothing to stop me.

My chest felt like a drum as my heart thundered with excitement at the idea of being able to run free in the sense that I felt as if nothing were holding me down and I was able to do almost anything, no matter what it was. I didn't want to reign in this feeling yet, because it felt so wonderful to feel like I could fly if I just wanted to.

This kind of freedom was something that always gnawed at my mind when I was around others, but now I was on my own, it felt like nothing could bring me down. I was a flighty creature by nature. I wanted to find my place in the world, that was true, but during all of my searching and introspection, I found that I loved travel and the thrill of movement.

One day, I would find where I would feel happy to be tied down, but that day was not today because I had that feeling in my chest. I had that desire that made me want to run and never stop. Eventually, I did have to stop because I came to a cliff that dropped off into the distance below. It was then, when my feet stopped moving, I felt the exhaustion of my 'trip' hit me like a strong wind.

It seemed to sweep me away as I felt to my knees and was forced to take in deep breaths. But there was still that voice in the back of my mind that told me to keep going, to keep running even over the cliff and passed the ground below. My body, however, did not want to move. 'Such frail creatures you humans are… how pathetic.'

A growl escaped my throat as I heard the hissed voice that I usually kept locked away. "It is the frailty of humans that make us wonderful creatures. You may not see it how I do, but that's fine. I don't have to care if you think humans are pathetic because you are now one of those frail creatures you hate." There was a snarl in response to my words and I shook my head.

'You are not a human anymore. Not with the Nen of a great creature like me within you.' I sighed and shook my head, looking out toward the horizon. "A great creature like you was taken down by a human girl who didn't know how to stand up for herself." I felt a small smirk pull at my lips at the insult that I knew had to sting.

'It was a fluke!' it snarled again and I shook my head. "Well, even if it was a fluke, you are still stuck with me. We are no longer two, we are one. You and I can never be pulled apart again, and you are held by the same rules and restraints that I am. You will die one day, and I will as well. You need to eat to survive. You need to live as a human for the rest of my short life."

There was a lasting silence in my mind, as it seemed that the beast honestly had nothing to say in response to me and I just shook my head. "I know that you can't come to terms with the short mortal lives that humans have, but you are now doomed to live one, forever stuck by my side until the day that I die and beyond. You see what I see. You feel what I feel. You experience what I experience."

Once again, I was met with silence before I let out a soft sigh, dangling my legs over the edge of the cliff. "You have no immortal body to return to. You will not be reborn because part of you is fused with me. We are stuck for eternity. I know what I did when I forced our souls to blend into one. I know I am doomed to be with you forever… even after death."

I smiled and pressed a hand to my heart, listening to the odd and irregular beat that it had. 'That mate of yours interests me. He behaves in such a strange way… he will kill without feeling, and yet, he cherishes a useless creature like you.' I frowned at this, feeling a small bit of pain in my chest. "You don't understand what having a mate means, do you?"

There was a dark chuckle in response to this and my frown deepened. 'From what you have experienced while around him, it seems you need him more than he needs you.' I narrowed my eyes my body tensing. I wanted to respond in some witty way, but nothing would come out. I felt like I couldn't talk as my feelings began to weigh me down, my heart thundering in my chest.

The silence spanned out and I felt my heart beginning to seize as if the realization that I needed Hisoka more than he needed me made my mind reel. "Do I need you? Yes. You are interesting and you are mine. I would be rather unhappy without you, my little toy. If I believed that you would be useless to me or you were uninteresting, I wouldn't have bound myself to you."

I looked up sharply at the sound of a familiar voice and turned around, my eyes wide as I saw Hisoka standing there. He was standing there with a hand on his hips, a smirk on his face and his head tilted to the side. "H-Hisoka…" I muttered softly and he grinned. "I wondered where you ran off to, and I got quite worried about you, my little toy~

"You are rather popular with many in the arena and many have yet to learn to stay away from what is mine. Quite in interesting conversation you were having. If I am bound to you and you are bound to me, the demon is bound to us, yes?" I sighed and looked away, shaking my head. "The demon… is a wild card. It can hurt me, but it will hurt itself if it does… and… it can hurt you… I don't trust it…"

"If I'm not in control… the demon could get out and hurt you… and then it will hurt me. There is no way that I can actually stop it because it has a say in everything that I do. The demon and I are one creature, never to split again… but the demon can attack you, where I can't even think about hurting you without being in pain."

I trialed off, looking back out towards the sheer drop before I heard a gentle chuckle from behind me as Hisoka sat down next to me. "I can take more than just a few hits. Believe me, I don't think you can really do that much damage to me." I smiled and was about to say something before a dark voice spoke up. 'Do you want to bet on that?'

I turned away from Hisoka and tried to quiet the voice that I had allowed to speak up, attempting to smother it. It takes a great deal of focus for me to be able to bind the demon to being unable to talk and to have limited input on what we did as a whole. I had to retire into my mind for a long moment to suppress the voice that slithered in the darkness.

As I finally quieted the voice, I was able to return to the present where I was able to realize that Hisoka was just fine with my quiet. "I am curious, you were able to pull me into your memories and allow me to see your past, would you be able to pull me into your mind so that the demon can speak to me as well and I can assist you in keeping the demon back?"

I frowned at this and shook my head, narrowing my eyes as I looked down at the ground. "I can… but I don't want to. The demon is a bit of… a problem… I don't want anyone to face it ever again. It is my burden to bear and I refuse to let anyone help me with it. I need to stay strong to keep it back… and getting help from others doesn't do me any favors.

Hisoka frowned at this and I sighed, trying to explain myself. "Even if I wanted help, I can't let anyone help me. The demon feeds off of others but it can't feed off of me. It gets stronger the more people I bring into my mind… like presenting it a sacrifice like I did so often years ago. The stronger it gets, the weaker I get… so I can't accept your help."

I dug my nails into the ground, feeling tears sting my eyes but I refused to let any tears fall. "What kind of sacrifices did you have to give the demon?" My heart thudded hollowly in my chest as he asked the one question I dreaded. "I… had to do something monstrous to appease the demon… something that has forever damned me."

Hisoka raised his eyebrow and I sighed, turning to look at him. "I can't talk about it without hating myself… so I will show you." He nodded and turned to look me full on as I pulled him into my memories, feeling the demon try to break out as I did so. We were pulled through my mind and into the first memory I had of my family after I returned from my year in the wild.

My younger self was looking up at my mother, my head tilted to the side. _"_ _You need to learn why our family is so important. So, follow me."_ She said, her brown eyes were dark and my child-self nodded, turning to follow her. As Hisoka and I followed as well, I felt dread build in my chest because no one but the females of my family knew what we had to do.

As my past-self and my mother came to a stop by the foot of the mountain, a faint crying could be heard from a rundown shack that marked the beginning of the trail. _"_ _Every day, there must be a sacrifice of meat, but twice every year… the meat of animals alone is not enough to satisfy the God of the mountain."_ My mother spoke softly before she opened the door to the run-down shack.

Inside was a girl who was bound in many different ropes. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She was from the village and was part of one of the lower artisan houses and had been missing for two days prior to my return from my year alone. _"_ _The God keeps careful count of the days, and will demand the blood of the unbound twice a year, so we must deliver, lest he kill us all."_

I could see the color drain from my young face as the girl struggled in her binds. _"_ _M-mother… we can't kill her!"_ My younger-self cried out, but my mother didn't listen and she pulled the other girl to her feet, pushing the child towards the path of the mountain as my helpless younger-self followed behind. _"_ _We must move quickly or the beast will descend regardless of what we do."_

As we reached the cave-mouth higher up on the mountain, my mother pushed the girl forward into the cave before kneeling and bowing her head, pulling my younger-self down to kneel with her. _"_ _Do not look up, no matter what you hear."_ My mother warned and the distinct sound of slithering could be heard from the cave.

The beast moved forward, its grizzled muzzle peeking out past the mouth of the cave as it regarded the three creatures in front of it. It seemed to grin before snatching the bound girl away and I saw my younger-self flinch, tears running down from her eyes as the girl's cries for help were cut off abruptly and no more sound followed her wails of fear.

I frowned and looked away, feeling nothing at reliving the memory. I had long accepted my self-hatred and continued the grizzly ritual as I was instructed to do so by my mother. "So, twice a year you had to kidnap someone and feed them to the beast?" Hisoka asked and I nodded, holding my arms close to me. "You asked once if I just forgot to feed the beast or if I made a choice to skip that day…

"I never gave you a straight answer. I simply showed you what happened that morning and how I had to comfort my brother who was more like a son to me. Thing is… that day is one of the two days in that year I had to feed the demon an un-bound human. My mother wanted me to feed my brother Kitsune to the demon so she drove him out of the house so I could lead him away to his death.

"I couldn't do it. My mother may have had no ties to her sons, but I raised them… I cared for them as if they were my own children… I just couldn't lead my brother to his death. I was planning on getting someone else during the festival. No one would notice if a kid went missing in all of the celebration and commotion… but the slavers attacked… and the demon followed suit.

"My desire to protect my brother and to protect my family lead to the death of all of my family and my clan… I have much more in my life to pay for. It is a terrible crime to kill those who are unbound… and I had been doing just that for years before the beast emerged. I was ready to die when I bound my soul with that of the beast, but it seems the world has different plans for me."


	28. Chapter 28

I was standing silently looking over the city below the window, today was right before Gon was supposed to fight Hisoka. I was worried for Gon because Hisoka was a violent fighter, and almost everyone who had gone up against Hisoka, died after the battle because of injuries that they had sustained while fighting Hisoka.

I didn't want to see Gon get injured within the battle and I didn't want anything to happen to Hisoka. I may have not wanted either to fight, but I knew that this was going to happen eventually. I just hopped that Hisoka would not kill Gon in their fight, but I knew that no matter what happened, I would stay by Hisoka's side.

Even if he killed Gon, I would continue to be by Hisoka's side because he did warn me that he was planning on doing this eventually, I just had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. I saw Gon as a younger brother, and it made my heart hurt to think that he may not be in my life after tomorrow. A frown pulled at my lips as I thought of this, slowly closing my eyes and resting my forehead against the glass.

The soft sound of footsteps drew my attention, but I didn't move from where I was, pressing my forehead against the glass. Arms slowly snaked around my waist and I opened my eyes, looking over my shoulder to see Hisoka standing there, a curious glint in his golden eyes. "You are sad… I can feel it. What upset you?"

I sighed and turned in his arms to face him fully, hugging him close to me and tightly closing my eyes. "I'm sad to think that Gon might die tomorrow… I will always stay by your side, even if you do kill him, but the thought of losing someone who I see as family… it kills me. It hurts my heart so much to think that I will no longer have Gon in my life… I will have lost a bother again… and it hurts so much…"

Hisoka's hand gently ghosted over my back as I pressed my forehead against his toned chest, trying to calm this deep sadness in my heart. The more I thought about it, the more the memories came back. Flashes from the past. Endless pain and torment whispering through my mind like a slithering voice that grabbed my heart in a vice grip and refused to let go.

It felt like I was falling, endlessly into my memories as if I had just been thrown into the past. So many things passed before my eyes… so many faces frozen in horror at the beast that looked down on them. I was scared and I was trapped. Trapped within my mind and screaming for a way out, but unable to find one no matter how hard I looked.

It wasn't until a moment had passed that I realized that I was actually screaming. I had been thrashing as I relived my memories from the past and I couldn't stop the screams tumbling from my throat the more lost I became in my mind. I couldn't see anything but the faces of my lost family and friends. I couldn't hear anything but my own screams, filling my head and lasting like an endless echo.

I was vaguely aware of my frantic gasps and whimpers as someone grabbed my trashing arms, pinning me down. It only made my voice rise in fear and volume as I thrashed, trying to get away from the horrible visions that plagued my mind and seemed to pull me into an endless pit of darkness, consuming me and throwing me into a sea of darkness.

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

I saw Kiame standing with her head pressed against the glass, her eyes were closed and I could feel the sadness rolling off of her in waves. I frowned slightly and walked forward, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. To think that she was so small and so easy to break, yet under her tiny frame lay a demon that wants to break forth.

"You are sad… I can feel it. What upset you?" I asked lightly and she let out a soft sigh, almost sounding like a sob as she turned in my arms and pressed close to me. "I'm sad to think that Gon might die tomorrow… I will always stay by your side, even if you do kill him, but the thought of losing someone who I see as family… it kills me."

I frowned deeply as I felt her pain increase. It was like a pain of the heart, and though I knew it was not my own, it still bothered me for the fact that she felt it. "It hurts my heart so much to think that I will no longer have Gon in my life… I will have lost a bother again… and it hurts so much…" I gently ran my hand over her back, feeling the different sections of her spine under my fingers.

I felt her grip tighten on my shirt and I felt as if she was suddenly pulled into a frenzied panic. It was as if she was showing me her memories form the past once more, and it was hurting her to re-live them. I pulled back and tried to get her to open her eyes, to look up at me and pull out of those memories that upset her so greatly.

She seemed to fight against my grip and high-pitched whines and whimpers left her throat, soon turning into loud piercing shrieks of pain and fear. I could feel my own heart pick up in pace in response to her fear, and I knew I had to pull her out of these memories, lest she hurt herself. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against my chest as she thrashed and screamed.

Her panic only seemed to rise even more as she wailed and screeched, turning this way and that to try and get away from her memories. The door opened with a loud bang and I glared towards whomever had the gall to enter, only to see that it was Gon and Killua. They seemed to be in a rage as they glared at me as if I were the one making Kiame feel this way.

"This does not require your attention. Get out." I hissed at them and Gon shook his head, his brown eyes wide with fear and determination. "N-No! We won't let you hurt her." I let out a soft hiss as she screeched and thrashed, kicking out randomly and pressing against me. "I'm not hurting her." I snarled at them. "She is reliving her memories and I can't get her back."

Her emotions and fear were making me angry. It angered me that I couldn't calm her and that she was so upset, and it angered me that those two dare suggest that I was hurting her. "H-Hisoka! Please… please help me!" He cried out and screeched as I pinned her to the bed trying to stop her from thrashing too much.

She slowly began to calm down as I held her there. Her breathing evened out and her eyes slowly opened, the fear leaving her and her heart slowly calming to a soft drum-roll in her chest. "Are you better now, my little toy?" I asked softly and her eyes slowly focused on me, her breathing soft as I let go of her wrists.

"H-Hisoka?" She asked softly and I nodded. "Yes?" She let out a broken whimper and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her forehead against my collarbone, clinging to me as if she were afraid that I would leave her. "Please… please don't…" She whimpered and I frowned, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Please don't what?"

"Please don't kill Gon… please… I can't… I can't live with something like that again!" I sighed and sat up, pulling her with me and glaring at Gon, the whole reason she was upset at the moment. "I'm not gonna kill him. He isn't strong enough for me to enjoy killing him. We're just going to fight." She nodded slowly, still holding tightly to me.

I frowned directly at the two who entered the room, tempted to throw a card at them and scare them out of the room, but Kiame would only become even more upset if I did that, so I let them stay. "Big sis…?" Gon asked softly and Kiame froze, her breath caught in her throat as she slowly pulled away to look at him.

"G-Gon… what are you doing here?" She sniffled and tried to get herself under control, obviously upset by the fact that she had broken down and that Gon and Killua had seen her during her break-down. "We heard you screaming and we thought something had happened to you…" Gon frowned deeply and I growled softly at them.

"They came in and demanded that I stop hurting you." Kiame looked over at me and then back at the two boys, sighing lightly. Her eyes were red and it was clear that she was drained by what she had just gone through. "I told you guys before… he can't hurt me… I just… got lost in the past." They nodded and Kiame looked back over at them, seeming upset.

"I'm okay… really… I just… need to talk with Hisoka for a bit." They nodded in understanding and walked out, closing the door behind them. Kiame let out a long sigh and pressed her forehead against my chest, her body going limp. "I hate it…" She said softly and I raised an eyebrow. "You hate what?" She frowned and pulled back, looking up at me with her blood-shot eyes. "I hate people seeing my weakness."

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

I frowned deeply as I thought about the fact that I hated to show my weakness to anyone. I hated seeming weak because I had spent so long training to be strong. Hisoka rest his hand upon my head silently, not making any comment. We sat in silence for a long moment before I closed my eyes, resting my head against him again.

"Hisoka… am I weak?" I asked softly and I felt Hisoka stiffen slightly before he spoke. "No. You are my little toy and you are strong enough to take care of yourself." I felt relieved at his response, and it put my heart at ease slightly before he spoke again. "You are my little toy, and I will kill anyone who calls you weak. I don't keep weak toys."

I smiled and chuckled lightly, happy that he was acting his usual self even after my break down. "Hisoka, I love you." I said very softly, almost trying to not let him hear it. I didn't any things like this often, and I meant them when I said them. I heard a soft chuckle as Hisoka ran his fingers over my back. "I wouldn't marry you if I didn't."

I smiled. I know he didn't say 'love' and I know he probably wouldn't for a long time. It just wasn't his nature to say things like that, but I knew that he felt the way I did. I knew I could reveal my darkest secrets and he would take it in his stride. That's just how he was. He was my magician who performed tricks and made me smile. He was mine, and I was his.


	29. Chapter 29

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

It was the morning before I was supposed to fight Gon and I felt rather anxious for the fight. I was not anxious because of the fight itself, but I did not want Kiame becoming upset during the fight as I would not be able to calm her down. She slept silently next to me, curled up in the blankets. Her hands were balled in fists and her cheek was pressed against the pillow, making her look much younger.

My cute little broken toy… she was so mature in the sense that she had no choice but to grow up quickly from a young age and behave like an adult. But, because she had to grow up so quickly, she was so much like a child as she was deprived from vital things children needed to grow properly. Children need contact with others and they need certain stability in their family in order to grow up 'properly'.

She did not have that stability, nor did she have any kind of contact with many outside of her family unless she was healing them. I could see the scars growing up quickly left on her. She had no idea how to voice her own fears and problems. Though, I myself did not do that very often, I still preferred to know how she was feeling and if she was upset.

Her weakness was how she was raised to cold her heart to certain things, but still behave like a loving mother toward any who are younger than her. She was broken emotionally and she was broken mentally by what she had to live through when her clan was destroyed. It was clear just how frail she was, though she was physically strong.

She could fight with the best of them, but she was so afraid of losing those she cared about and she seemed to be so frightened by the idea of those she cared about fighting each other. She couldn't even hold herself together yesterday and I could feel the drain that it had on her body and her mental state. She was frail, but she was mine. I would kill anyone who attempts to harm her in any way.

My fingers ran through her hair as I thought, making her lean closer to me in her sleep, a small smile on her face. Even when she was sleeping, she knew it was me, and it made her happy to be close to me. I grinned slightly at the small smile on her face, calmed by her soft breathing as she slightly stirred, her eyes fluttering open to gaze up at me.

I adored her eyes. They reminded me of melted chocolate which I rather enjoyed eating any time I could as a kid. My family was indeed not very wealthy, and it was often that I spent days with not much food on the table. I would sometimes chew bungee gum for days because it at least felt like something when I did not eat. That is why I loved it so much. I couldn't have it often, but I was happy when I did.

"Morning…" She whispered softly and I smiled at this, continuing to thread my fingers through her hair, making her hum lightly and tilt her head to press against my hand. "Morning. How did you sleep, my little toy?" She shrugged and I frowned as the smile fell from her face and she pulled up the blankets to cover her expression.

"I won't kill him, you know this." She looked back up at me, her eyes slightly glassy and I knew she was upset. "I know… but he'll be hurt… you may get hurt… I don't want either of you to get hurt… I don't want you two to fight…" She buried herself further under the covers and I could feel her pain as if it were my own.

"There is nothing that can be done about it now. We will fight. I know you don't want me to fight him, but it will happen regardless. You don't have to watch the battle, but that won't stop it from happening." I said softly to her and she shook lightly, a silent sob escaping her lips, making me angry at myself for upsetting her.

"I know… but I still don't want it to happen… Hisoka… I don't want you to fight… but I know you will regardless…" She sat up and I could see how pale she seemed, and I knew it was not normal for her to appear this way. "I don't like feeling helpless… I don't like knowing that two of the few people I have left to care for will be fighting each other… I don't like it…"

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her forehead to my neck, trying to hide her face and calm herself down. "I know." Her breathing slowed after a bit and I could feel that she had become rather calm now. "You don't have to decide now, but if you do decide to not watch the fight, I won't be upset~ I know how you feel about Gon, my little Toy~"

She nodded and we continued to sit in silence before she pulled away, rubbing her eyes lightly. They were slightly red from how upset she had become, but now she was in a better mood as she looked up at me, slightly tiling her head to the side. "I'm not going to tell you to win, or to lose, just… don't kill him, okay?" I nodded and this seemed to make her even more relieved as a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Thank you, Hisoka." She looked out the window, still withdrawn and I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. "I still think you need a child of your own, that may help~" Her cheeks flared in a deep red blush as she looked over at me, her eyes widening slightly. "H-Hisoka… you know how I feel about that… I would love to have a kid… but we don't live the kind of life that would be good for raising a child."

I chuckled and rest my hand on her lower stomach, my eyes narrowed in slight amusement. "I think we live a fine life for one~ You are a floor master, I know I won't let anyone hurt you or our child. I will train them to be strong and I know you will be the best mother to our child." She smiled slightly at this, the deep blush ever present on her face.

"I'll… think about it… I just don't want them to be raised in a kind of house I was raised in… where their own mother and father are either never around or hate them… I know you wouldn't do that to any child we have together… but I don't know if I could be gentle enough or if the child will be… normal..." I frowned and tilted my head at this, "What do you mean?"

She let out a soft sigh and looked away, her hand resting over mine. "The demon is one with me, and I am one with the demon… I am afraid that the demon will attempt to hurt or corrupt any child I have before they are even born… and when the child is born… would the demon make me kill it?" I cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Why would it do that?"

A small tear went down her cheek and I frowned at this, annoyed at myself for having upset her again. "Because… The demon always consumed the blood of an unbound at least twice a year… and ever since my clan was destroyed, if I have a child, they will be the only unbound left in the world, and the demon will crave the child's blood…

"Even if it does not wish to eat the child, it will likely want to kill the child just to hurt me in any way it can… to get back at me for sealing it in a mortal form and condemning to a human life." I realized that this must have been on her mind for a while any time I brought up having a child with her and I smiled, gently pressing my forehead against hers.

"Or it would believe that the child was its own and think that it must protect the child because, as you said, you and the demon are one and so the demon may see the child as its heir." She nodded and rest her head against my shoulder. "I hope that you are right… I don't want to bring a child into the world just to have the demon inside of me take it out of this world."


	30. Chapter 30

WARNING! THERE BE A LEMON AHEAD! DONT LIKE, DONT READ.

I looked up at hisoka, hoping with all of my heart that he was right and the demon wouldnt kill any child i had as a simple ploy to get back at me for trapping it in a mortal form. Hisoka's hands were gentle as they rest on my hips and it comforted me to know that this was the kind of gentleness that could be expected from him, even if he was vicious with others.

"My little toy, I can give you a child and you wouldn't have to worry about losing them because you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. Not even the demon." I looked up at him, slightly surprised by this as a red blush flittered onto my cheeks. He chuckled lightly at this, his golden eyes narrowing in amusement as he gently rest his hand over my blushing cheek.

"As much as i love to see your irritated expressions, i think i like this look on you more, my cute toy~" my blush darkened even more and i felt compelled to glance away from him, feeling shy due to his intense gaze. "Such a cute toy~ what ever will I do with you?"

His voice had a dangerous edge to it and my breath hitched as he leaned close, his hands lightly gripping my hips. "I know exactly what I will do with you, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it~" Hisoka suddenly pinned my hands above my head and grinned down at me as he lightly licked his lips. "A-ah... Hisoka... I dont think you have the time to-" I was quickly cut off by his lips slamming into mine, his golden orbs never looking away for a single moment.

I looked away sharply, breaking the kiss as his hips ground against mine, making heat pool in my stomach. "I will always have time for you." He purred lightly in my ear, making the heat even more intense. "Besides, you want me to be careful when fighting Gon, yes? Well, this is the best way for me to blow off steam~"

I whimpered lightly as I fought back a moan while his hands made quick work of my night-gown and he grinned widely at my form beneath him. "H-Hisoka..." His name tumbled from my lips as he began biting at my neck, getting all the right places that made me want to cry out in bliss. He released my hands and I immediately reached up to tangle my fingers in his silken hair, trying to ground myself.

He easily removed his pants as he continued to treat my neck with loving kisses and bites, making my head practically spin as his hands trailed down. "Nya... Hisoka!" light moans and whimpers fell from my lips as he moved down from my neck, giving my breasts ample attention. His hands gripped either side of my underwear before it was suddenly ripped from my figure, making a small squeak of surprise escape me.

He took advantage of my surprise as he slipped his tongue past my lips, starting a battle of dominance. I was beginning to get thw upper hand before he slid two fingers into me, making my gasp and lose control as my hips bucked lightly and I whimpered in bliss. "A-ah~! Ngh... Hisoka..." he grinned deviously before all of his movements stopped and i was left panting lightly and gazing up at him in confusion.

He chuckled lightly at my expression as he tilted his head, eyes narrowed in amusement. "You know, you may be right, my little toy~ I don't have time to play, yes? So shall I leave you like this until I return?" my eyes widened at this and a desperate noise left my lips. "P-please... don't stop... don't leave yet..." I easily submitted to him, my body crying out for release.

As if to tease me even more, he removed his fingers, making me cry out at the loss of contact. "H-Hisoka please..! Ngh... I need you... Please dont go..." As a last ditch attempt to convince him to stay and finish what he started, I lifted my leg, lightly grinding it against him. A heated noise left him as he closed his eyes, groaning softly. "I really enjoy it when you beg for me~ such cute expressions you make as you whimper beneath me..."

He grined and pinned my hips down, pushing into me as I moaned loudly. "Ngh... Tight as always, my cute toy~" he began moving his hips, making me go absolutely crazy as I moaned and arched my back. "So cute... And all mine..." Hisoka hissed possesively as he hitched one of my legs over his shoulder, making him go even deeper, his eyes rolled back as he lost himself to the pleasure.

The familiar feeling of a coil winding tightly in me made my voice reach new heights as I moaned and yelped from his movements. "Nah... Ngh... Hisoka..! Ah... P-please don't stop!" i cried out as i felt the coil get even tighter and Hisoka let out a deep snarl. "i wouldnt stop if the room was on fire, my little toy~"

His hips moved at inhuman speed as I could do nothing more than pant and cry out his name over and over again, not caring who happened to hear me. "Cry out my name... Tell them all whose toy you are." I called out almost loud enough for my voice to ache as Hisoka growled in pleasure, appeased by my moans and whimpers.

"Now let go... Let me undo you!" He ordered in absolute lust as my toes curled and my spine arched up when he hit the one spot that made me see stars and the coil snapped roughly, making every nerve feel like a live wire. He snarled through his teeth and his breath hitched, heat flooding through me like a wave as his movements froze.

I pant heavily as he composed himself, grinning down at me like he had the world at his feet. His movements were a bit sluggish as he kissed me deeply, his eyes half-lidded and a lazy grin curling up his lips. "Go ahead and rest, you need it more than I do." his hand rested over my lower stomach and I blushed deeply, allowing him to pull away and lay the blankets over me as i drifted off into blissful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

I let out a long and extended sigh, not wanting to see the fight between the two I cared deeply about. It was as if I had been dreading this moment for ages, thought it has actually been a short time in the grand scheme of things. That didn't mean that I wanted either of them to be hurt. It hurts me when Hisoka is hurt, and it will hurt my heart if anything happens to Gon.

I knew that there were may people who expected me to come to the fight, minus Hisoka and Gon, but there were many people who thought Gon was my student and most already knew about my relation to Hisoka, so it was only a matter of time that people would begin to question why I wasn't already there waiting to see the battle.

I knew that Killua and King were likely to go watch the battle and it would just seem odd if I didn't attend, and people might actually threaten Gon to get to me if I don't show up. I had no choice but to show up and to keep a straight face when watching the fight, no matter what happens.

I knew that Hisoka had left one ticket by the bed-side, in case I did want to come, but that didn't mean that I honestly wanted to, though I knew I had to go. I sighed and walked to the bathroom, setting aside some clothes before entering the shower, letting out a long sigh.

I would have to make sure to put on foundation make-up on my arms, neck and face, just in case Hisoka got hurt in any way, so that people wouldn't be able to see how closely we were bound. I did not want to go anywhere near that arena, but I knew that I had no choice, so I just resigned myself to the inevitability of having to go.

As I exited the shower and dried off, I had the feeling that there was someone else on this floor. Someone besides Gon, Killua and Hisoka. It was a strange presence, and it compelled me to feel on edge as I completely masked my Nen, not wanting to give my location away.

I quickly got ready before moving to the door, wondering just who was wandering on my floor and why they were doing it. I slowly approached the door, feeling the strange presence waiting just outside of it, as if expecting me to open the door. The presence was strong, and it slightly bothered me, making my stress levels rise sharply.

Just who would be here? What purpose would they have of being at my door if it was clear that there was no one else on my floor and my Nen was hidden from them. "I know you are there, and we need to talk." It was strange voice, one I didn't recognize and it made me even more cautious.

"If you know I am here, tell me your name and what you want." I hissed back through the door, no longer hiding my Nen, but instead, allowing it to flare up. I did this, not to intimidate, but to warn. Hisoka can locate my Nen easily, and if I allow it to flare up, he will know something is wrong.

The person on the other side of the door would be able to feel my sharp rise in Nen as well, warning them to keep their distance or to face my wrath. "I have no need to tell you my name, and the reason I am here is Killua." I snarled at this, feeling my teeth sharpen slightly at the mentioning of my 'adopted' brother.

"Then I have no reason to work with you. If you intend to harm Killua, I will fight you here and now. If you intend to use him to bait me into agreeing to some bet, I will kill you for ever touching him. Now, what is your intention towards him, since you are too weak to tell me your name."

There was a pause before the man's Nen rose slightly to match mine and I hissed, angry that he would try to face off against me. I made my Nen rise up even more and there was s lightly surprised noise from the other side of the door as the man felt my Nen and had to face off with it.

Soon, the man began to laugh and it only made my anger even worse. I did NOT like being laughed at. It was something that just set me off at the moment and I felt like I wanted to fight this man no matter what now. I practically threw the door open to glare at the man who had the gall to laugh at me.

Before me stood a very fit and tall man with long blond hair that was near white. He was obviously rather strong, as was his Nen for the fact that he could withstand my little burst of temper that fed into my Nen like fuel to a fire. "It seem Illumi was right. You are rather strong. It is very interesting. But I know what you are, woman."

I growled at this as he continued to gaze at me with a rather relaxed look on his face. "I was once employed to attempt to kill the beast that lived on your island, but you beat me to the punch. Come with me, I have much to tell you and little time to say it."

I growled and almost swiped at him when he reached out to grab my arm, but I was curious as to what he wanted, and how he knew about the beast. "I will go with you, so don't lay a single hand on me. I am interesting in what you have to say, but if you are attempting to fight me, know I will not hesitate to kill you."

He grinned at this and nodded before turning and I sighed, grabbing a cloak to stay hidden from the eyes of anyone who may happen to see me, as talk would start if I was seen leaving the arena with a strange man the day my supposed student and my fiancée were to fight.

I put the hood of my cloak up as I followed the man out of the arena and continued to follow him away from the city. I faintly remembered that this was the path I had ran to get away from the city when it felt like everything around me was just too much for me to handle.

As we moved farther away from the arena, I could tell that Hisoka was rather confused at my behavior, and to be honest, I didn't blame him. After all, I had hidden my Nen, made it rise sharply and keep rising, only to hide it again and this was all on the day that I dreaded the most.

I tried my best to ignore everyone around me and the strange looks I was getting as people tried to figure out who I was and why I was leaving the arena on the day of such a big fight. I thankfully got away without anyone noticing me and eventually made it to the forest.

"Now, what is all of this about?" I asked, pulling down my hood to look at the strange man who still had yet to tell me his name. There was something oddly familiar about him, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I kept my eyes trained on him, wondering why we had to talk all the way outside of the city.

He suddenly attacked and I went on the defensive, no longer hiding my Nen as I blocked the frontal punch. I knew that there would be a few good marks on my arms where the blow landed, but I payed no mind to it as I switched to offensive and began to attack.

He took my hits in his stride and we went back and forth, blocking and attacking before he began to use his Nen, creating two spheres around his hands and launching it at me. There was no way I was going to get away from an attack like that without some injuries, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I gave a sharp supply of strength to the beast, allowing the scales to form over my body and my wings to cover me in order to shield me from the blast. As the attack landed, I still felt a fair amount of pain run through my veins like liquid fire, but my scales managed to reflect enough of the attack so that I wouldn't be down and out.

I hissed sharply at the feeling before unraveling my wings and launching at him, my teeth bared and my claws in a position to take a good chunk out of his arm. He blocked my attack, but that wasn't the only one I had lying in wait for him.

As he blocked my claws his his arm, allowing me to sink them in slightly, my tail came lashing forward, the sharp tip coated in Nen hitting straight into his stomach and knocking the wind from him as I launched him back. I was surprised when I saw my tail hadn't pierced him as I had intended it to, and I felt confused as he stood down, allowing his Nen to fade and his stance to become relaxed.

I stood ready for any kind of attack or any kind of trick that he was trying to play before he smiled, dropping his Nen low enough to seem like a peace offering. I slowly allowed myself to stand down as well, letting myself relax but still keeping a vigilant eye on him in case he tried anything.

"I had my reservations at first, allowing you to look after Killua. I had known you had taken a liking to him, as Illumi had told me as much, and it is clear that you have taken Killua under your wing. I would not allow my son to be coddled and babied by some weakling, so I am glad to see you are not doing that with him."

I frowned slightly, surprised when he spoke of Killua as if he were his father before I crossed my arms, scales still covering them in order to shield me before I spoke in a harsh tone, "I think I earned the right to know your name and what you want with me."

He nodded, crossing his arms as well and standing to his full height. "My name is Silva Zoldyck and I am Killua's father. I intended to kill you for attempting to coddle my son, but after assessing your strength and seeing how you interact with him, I know you may be a good teacher for him.

"I know what you are, and what you have done in your life. I know of the creature you harbor inside of you and I know how much it yearns for blood. I am an assassin, and I was once hired to assassinate the creature that held dominion over your home island, but you stole its being before I could fight it.

"You were just a child and you robbed me of a good fight. For that alone, I would have killed you, but you seem to be rather interesting, seeing as you have learned how to control your own Nen as well as the Nen of the beast you contain. An impressive feat all on its own. It shows you are competent enough to teach my son.

"I will let my son do as he wishes with his life, and I know he will not betray me or his family. He is a person first and foremost, and he must be allowed to make his own decisions with his life. It seems he has chosen you as a kind of teacher or older sibling, though I am not sure which it is yet.

"I will make this clear, I do not want you to let up in his training, if you truly desire to teach him. I know he has claimed a boy names Gon as his friend, who you have also taken under your wing. With this in mind, I have decided to teach you a fraction of what I know. If you are as adept as I believe you to be, you will learn quickly."

I was surprised by the sudden change in pace and the fact that he was now interested in teaching me some of what he knew about Nen, but I knew how strong he was, and I knew that he could teach me a few valuable lessons about Nen and how to control my Nen as he was clearly skilled in control of his own Nen.

~~~Small Time Skip!~~~

I stood, panting lightly as I once again faced off with Silva for another round of fighting. He was a good teacher, if a bit harsh, but I kept up with him as best I could. It was no surprised where Killua got all of his vitality and where he learned just how to keep fighting in all kinds of circumstances.

Silva cracked a grin as he stood down, making me stand down as well, as I knew that he had no reason to randomly attack me after he had stood down. I also came to learn that he was a rather interesting Nen user. Not only for the fact that he could keep up with my Nen paired with that of the beast, but he was also rather good at neutralizing my Nen.

The moon was high in the sky, even though it felt like little to no time had passed since I first began the crash-course training with Silva. I was so focused on the fighting that I had little to no awareness of what was going on around me unless we happened to be taking a break or something were to happen to Hisoka.

I felt that there was a rather good hit on his face as I could feel his pain as well, and though I did not want him and Gon fighting, I knew that I was proud of Gon for being able to land a hit. It had been a while since that initial hit and I did my best to not pay attention to that fight as there was no much I could do from where I was now.

My attention was brought back to the moment as Silva began to speak. "You are doing rather well in keeping up with me. You impress me. Sad that you have chosen the 'magician' and would probably not consider choosing Illumi. He could benefit from having a wife like you."

I was slightly flattered by the praise, but there was no way that I was going to even thing about any kind of relationship with anyone but my mate. There was no way to change mates and I didn't want to in the first place, so though his words were flattering, they did nothing more than flatter.

"Well, you know my clan. You know how stringent my clan is when it comes to the idea of cheating. There is no such thing as cheating and there is no such thing as an open relationship, so though I am flattered by your words, they have no affect on me."

He grinned at this and nodded before another presence made itself apparent and I looked over, seeing the gleaming eyes of my mate as he glanced out at Silva and I from the darkness. His eyes skimmed over the injuries that I had on my arms and my body before his eyes flicked over to Silva, connecting that he was the one who was responsible for hurting me.

"I wondered where you had gone to, my little toy. I know that you did not want to watch the fight between Gon and I, but I am rather interested in why you chose to come all the way out here with a famed assassin." I looked over at Silva before glancing back at Hisoka.

"It started off as us trying to kill each other... then I learned that he has certain skills I could stand to know, so he began to train me in those skills instead of continuing to attempt to kill me so that I may pass on those skill to Killua as I have already taken him under my wing and begun to take over his training."

Hisoka nodded and stepped out from the darkness and I could see the faint marks that were left on him, as it was clear that Gon had certainly done his best to try and take down Hisoka in any way that he could. It made my heart hurt to know the two of them had fought so viciously, but I knew there was nothing I could do, as it was something they had both wanted to do.

"So, this is the mate of the last of the soul mate clan." Silva said in simple regard before I nodded and he grinned. "Now I know not to fight him, I will pass the word on to Illumi as well, though the two are already comrades. I believe you know enough for now. If I think you can learn more, I will return to teach you. Keep an eye on Killua."

I nodded and watched as he easily turned and blended in with the darkness of the forest, leaving Hisoka and I behind to talk. "I assume you won?" I asked softly and he nodded, running his fingers through my hair as he hummed lightly. "I did. You will be happy to know that I did not hurt Gon too badly."

I nodded and smiled slightly at this, knowing he held himself back to keep me happy. "Thank you for that... I know you could have killed him if you honestly wanted to." He grinned and pulled back, gripping my hand in his. "Shall we return to our room? You seem rather tired, my little toy. And you have been fighting a rather strong opponent."

I nodded, walking with him, feeling as if a storm had passed, allowing me to breath easier and not feel the need to feel tense though I knew that there was still more to come. I was just glad that for the time being, things were quiet and I had many things to look forward to.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week or two since Gon and Killua had left, and Gon almost constantly sent me messages daily to tell me how he was doing and the fact that he had gone to his home with Killua and they were now looking for his father who had left him a message when he left Gon in the hands of Mito, the woman who raised him.

I let out a soft sigh as I looked out the window, slightly pacing back and forth in front of it. At the moment, I was feeling rather caged because the main reason I would ever go out would be because Hisoka, Killua or Gon had a fight or some kind of training Gon and Killua needed.

Now that the two were no longer at the arena, I felt more bored than usual for the fact that I just had nearly nothing to do. The spot of a floor master was glamorous if anything, but it was very boring because there were not that many people who would get high enough in rank to challenge me.

A soft chuckle sounded out behind me and I knew Hisoka was watching me pace back and forth as he made a card tower on the table near the window. "A bit antsy, aren't we?" I sighed and turned to look at him, a frown pulling at my lips before I went back to pacing, not able to find the right words to say how I felt.

"I just..." I let out a sigh and paced a bit faster. "I don't... I hate being locked up like this and feeling so stuck and I just..." He laughed and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head to the side. "You're just bored and it is driving you crazy." I stopped pacing for a moment staring at him.

"Am I right?" He asked with a sly grin before I growled gently, nodding and resuming my pacing. "Oh, this was all well and fun, when there was actually something to do! Now it's just... ugh... I'm bored... I don't want to stay here... This place is boring me and it is no fun."

He stood up, walking over with a smooth and easy saunter. "Well, how about we go somewhere else? I do like this place, but it is a bit more quiet with those two boys gone. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?" I stood quietly for a moment before nodding.

"There... actually is somewhere I want to go, but it may be a bit of a long trip." He grinned and nodded, not at all concerned with how long we would have to travel. "Do I get to know where this place is, or are you going to surprise me when we get there?"

~~~Time Skip!~~~

The small ship slowly pulled up to the broken down dock and I felt my heart thud heavily in my chest. Hisoka still hadn't figured out where it was we were going, and truth be told, I don't know if I would have had the heart to tell him, because this place has more meaning to me than any other.

"Looks like this town is abandoned." He said softly as he raised an eyebrow and I nodded, stepping off of the ship that I had bought with my fight money. "It has been abandoned for a very long time." I said softly, walking over the broken down dock that had grown over with lichen and various other organisms.

Hisoka followed me silently, his curiosity rather clear on his face as he travel in my footsteps while I walked a familiar path. The buildings all around us were covered in plants, and there was the soft sound of birds chirping as they flew around from branch to branch in the high trees.

It wasn't long before we got to the center of the abandoned town and it was there that Hisoka realized where we were, as the evidence was clear. In the center of the town, a large skeleton lay surrounded by deep black scales where some of the structure had yet to fall away from the fallen being.

"This is..." I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded watching his eyes trace over the remains of what was once the only thing I had ever known in my life, as well as the full scale of the beast that I bore within me like a poisonous burden for the rest of my life.

"This is my home town." I said softly, walking forward and touching the grizzled skull of the beast that rumbled like rolling thunder in my mind as it gazed upon its own body that had fallen apart due to time and age. "And this... is what is left of the beast's body after I sealed its soul inside of my own body."

The beast made a growling howl of agony from deep within me that managed to echo around the area I stood in, making all small creatures near by flee like they had seen death itself. I looked around the beast and let out a light huff of shock, seeing that my blood had stained the ground where I had drawn a blood circle around it and myself.

"I'm surprised it is still here... even after all of this time..." I knelled down and looked at it, Hisoka joining me by my side before he reached out and ghosted his fingers over it. The second he did, I took into account how no plants grew where my blood had fallen, even after years of not being attended to.

It was like nothing living was willing to go near the mark upon the ground that that forced a dark soul to combine with a light soul. "There are patterns in it... like that you see on items made to respond to Nen... This is where you killed the beast, yes?"

I nodded and Hisoka hummed, putting a small aura around himself and reaching out to touch the blood stain only to be stopped by some kind of shield around it. "I don't think it will let you get close with your Nen." I murmured softly, feeling a small tingle of energy from the stain as I ran my hand over part of it.

"Anyway, I brought you here so you could see the place that meant so much to me and see the place I was born." Hisoka nodded and stood as well, his gaze still lingering on the blood mark before I grabbed his hand, leading him through the twisting and winding paths of the town until we got to a building much like a collapsed temple.

Outside was a smaller temple that had not yet been destroyed with many prayer beads and symbols in and around the structure itself. "I assume this place was your home?" He asked and I nodded, walking for the smaller temple and running my hand over the frayed wood.

"This is where I buried Kitsune after the battle. I actually left my priestess garb and my staff here in remembrance for the like I left behind." Hisoka's eyes narrowed slightly before he crossed his arms, "I'm curious, my little toy, why choose to bring me here now when you could have done this at any time?"

I sighed and sat down, resting my hand over the large prayer stone I had carved for Kitsune. "Because... when I met with Silva... he told me some interesting things about the beast that I want to see if they are true... and he told me a few things even I myself didn't know about my clan."

I smiled slightly, hearing the many wind chimes I had made and put up around my broken house ringing softly in the breeze that whispered through the empty village. "So you brought me here to help you lay some ghosts from your past to rest and to see your old village?"

I nodded and Hisoka grinned, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. "I certainly didn't think that you would take a calm and out of the way place like this over the Arena." I chuckled and stood up, feeling far less lonely in this shell of a village with someone to actually talk to besides the beast that destroyed it in the first place.

"Well, just wait until we go hunting. There is a reason that almost everyone from this village had some kind of strength. The fish in the waters here and the prey in the forest are all rather terrifying if you don't know how to fight them and they were a common cause for visitors to the town meeting an early doom."

He chuckled lightly at this, eyes narrowed in a predatory way. "Then I look forward to the hunt." I was about to nod before a soft whispering sound filtered into my ears, wrapping around me and murmuring gently. "And what would that noise happen to be?"

I looked back at him, surprised he could hear the whispering as well and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Why the look? Have I said something strange?" I let out a sigh and furrowed my brows, trying to find a way to explain why I was so surprised. "Well, in a way 'yes' and in a way 'no'.

"It was said that when ever someone passed away, those who were close to them could hear their spirits calling out messages from the dead if the dead truly needed to speak. It... is kind of surprising to me that you can hear them too... after the village was destroyed, it was like screaming all around me and I just figured I was insane."

He shook his head and looked out towards the main part of the village where most of the voices originated as most people had died there. "I hear them as well, you are not insane, my little toy." I smiled slightly at this before the light sound of laughter filled my ears, making me look sharply towards the forest.

"I've never heard laughter before..." I slowly got up and began to follow a noise only joy could make before I came upon the small meadow that lay a small walk beyond the edge of the forest by my old home. "This place... Kitsune and I would always play here when I was done with my duties."

Hisoka looked out at the meadow that seemed so inviting and far different from the dismal state of the broken and overgrown village. "Big sis!" I looked up sharply, my eyes widening at the familiar voice. He stood on the far side of the forest, his dark hair slightly mussed from the wind.

"Kitsune..." I whispered softly before I quickly began to walk towards him, "Follow me, I want to show you something!" He turned and headed deeper into the woods, making my heart seize as I broke into a full on sprint, "Wait, Kitsune! Don't go!"

I ran after him, working hard to keep up with him as he moved swiftly through the trees, following some path only he seemed to know. I didn't care about where we were going or why we were going there, I just wanted to see my little brother again and I wanted to talk to him because it had been so long.

When he finally slowed down, I came to a stop next to him, looking over him and seeing that he was just as I had remembered him to be. He was the same boy I refused to kill the morning so many others had died. He was no longer burned and crying out for me to end his pain.

"Kitsune..." I said softly, falling to my knees and pulling him close to me, feeling the soft texture of his shirt, though it was different than I would expect. He didn't let off any kind of heat... he felt like he was almost too light and his skin was whiter than I remembered.

"Why are you crying, big sis?" She asked, his light hand resting on my head as he did his best to hug me back. "B-because I missed you so much... I... I never intended for any of this to happen... I never wanted you to be hurt... I didn't want to have to see you die too..."

I sniffled and pressed my forehead against his small shoulder, "Its okay, big sis... I didn't feel any pain after the fire... I've been here waiting for you. I saw you made that shrine for me before you left... it got really quiet when you were gone... I didn't see anyone else and I felt lonely... but then I made a new friend!"

I looked up, slightly confused before I actually took a moment to look at our surroundings. My heart dropped when I realized where I sat, just outside of the cave the beast used to live in. It made my heart pump wildly in fear and remembrance for all of the horrible things I had done here.

"W-What do you mean, 'new friend,' Kitsune?" He smiled and pointed towards the cave where a small scaled hand reached forward into the light, slowly followed by another. "I'm talking about Kira! She's really nice you know. She was my friend after you left."

The beast emerged from the shadows and it was like a carbon copy of the beast that I had sealed away inside of me, except this one was smaller and it had the same strange translucent look to it that Kitsune did. "W-Who's this, Kitsune?" The young creature asked as it hugged close to the cave wall.

"This is my big sis, Kiame!" He said with a light chuckle and he walked forward to stand with the creature. "Big sis, apparently Kira lived here before we were even born! She said her momma lived here and took care of her before someone from the village showed up..."

Kitsune's smile fell from his face as he then looked down, looking as if he was remembering something very sad. "Um... that person... they... hurt Kira's mom and... they killed Kira... she was really alone when her mom went missing after what happened to the village... and eventually I found her and we became friends..."

Hisoka slowly joined me by my side, having now caught up with me after my frantic pace when I was following my brother. "There you are, I was worried for you when I lost sight of you in the forest, my-" He cut off as he saw my brother and the young beast next to him standing by the mouth of the cave entrance.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing as I stared at my younger brother. The beast that had ruled and ruined my life all in one... was cruel because of what happened to it. It... no... SHE had a child that was taken away from her and she hated humans ever since.

That was why she demanded the blood of the unbound... it was like payback for her child that was taken away from her so long ago. The beast was a mother in grief who was out for blood for the lost life that was the one thing she cared for most.

"Hisoka... the beast... she... she wasn't a mindless monster like I have believed for so long... she had a reason to hate us... and that reason was because a member of my clan took away her most precious gift... She was a mother that wanted revenge for her child... she just wanted her child back..."

I looked down at my hands, dropping my gaze from Kitsune and Kira as pain washed over my heart, both from my sadness for the beast and the grief of remembrance from the beast. "Big sis, I wanted you to meet Kira because she is my friend now, so you don't have to feel sad anymore because I have her with me now."

I looked back up to see Kitsune and Kira were almost see-through now. It was like they were fading out and I got to my feet, hurriedly pulling Kitsune into a hug. "No! You can't leave yet! Not yet... I just got you back... please don't leave yet, Kitsune."

He smiled and patted my hair lightly, his body becoming less and less visible the more time went on. "Don't worry big sis, I've been waiting a while just to tell you about my friend... and we'll always be siblings, so it's okay! You don't have to feel sad because I'm leaving. Feel happy about it!"

I wanted to argue, but there was no point, because he was already gone. Nothing but air was left before me as Kira was gone as well, leaving me to wait in silence. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything expect for sit in this silence any longer.

Hisoka rest his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him, finding comfort in his warm and brightly colored eyes. "It will be alright, my little toy. I believe he is resting now, if it makes you feel any better." I nodded and rest my hand over his, looking back to where my brother had been standing. "It actually does, Hisoka... it actually does..."


	33. Chapter 33

It was as if my world had fallen apart for a moment. I had no idea how to react and how to respond. The only reason the demon acted the way she did was because of the pain she felt. That doesn't mean I forgive the demon for her actions, but now I understand why she did what she did. I now see why she had such hatred for those around her and for my clan.

After all, in a way, I had the same hatred for her as she had killed my brother, who was more like my own child instead. We were different, but at the same time we were the same. She had something she cared about taken away from her, so she killed to try and ease the pain. I had my family and clan taken away from me, so I 'killed' her to try and ease my pain.

As much as I hated to admit it, she and I were kindred spirits. We both had a strong mothering instinct that cried out in agony for lost lives, and now we were stuck together, bound by our pain and sins. I laughed softly as I bowed my head, still kneeling in the spot that I had been as my brother faded away from me.

"What's so funny?" I heard the demon hiss deeply in anger and I just gave another soft, dry chuckle, letting her voice ring out clearly. "I never realized how similar we were… you were a mother… mourning for her lost child… I was a sister mourning for the lives of my lost brothers. We both acted in anger when we lost those who meant most to us… and now we are stuck together."

She went silent before Hisoka spoke. "It seems I now know the demon won't kill our child if we have one, my little toy. She may not like you for sealing her away, but you both are mothers. How interesting." He let out a soft chuckle and I nodded, rubbing at my eyes lightly. "I don't believe in fate… I never have… but after this, perhaps I should reconsider…"

I slowly got up to my feet as I looked toward the cave that stood before me, the den of the demon. "Perhaps it was something I can't control… there are always two sides to a story, but how often is it that those two sides line up to be an almost identical story? I wonder how the story ends..? I guess there is only one way to find out."

I smiled and turned back to Hisoka, one of his eyebrows was arched up curiously as I returned to his side, his golden eyes watched me closely and for the first time in a while I felt at peace. "Hisoka, I think I'm ready to leave this place." He chuckled and shook his head. "You are so interesting to me, my little toy. I sometimes wonder what goes on in that mind of yours."

He continued to chuckle lightly before we began walking back to the broken village I had always known as home. It must have just been my imagination, but it seemed like the forest was a bit brighter now. It seemed like there was no longer the darkness I had grown up with, but now it seemed like the forest itself was brighter and warmer.

"Hisoka, where do you want to live?" He looked over at my curiously at my sudden question before he let out a soft laugh. "What kind of question is that?" I smiled and shook my head. "It is just a question. The only place I have ever really lived for a long amount of time is this island. But there is nothing left for me on this island except for memories.

"Is there somewhere you want to live? I don't know much about the world around me now… and you know more about it than I do… so I would be happy to go where ever you want to." He just let out another soft chuckle and shook his head, "I wander like you do. I don't exactly have somewhere I would like to go. I guess we can find that place."

I nodded and felt a small bit of happiness in my heart as we reached the village. I felt differently now, than I had before. I had said goodbye to my brother, I had seen the village after so long, and it felt like I could let go of some of that pain now. I would still have the pain in my heart for my village and my old life being gone, but at least I could come to terms with it now.

"Let's spend a bit more time here then we can go back. Besides, the phantom troupe wanted you to do something, right? So you may as well do it when we get back… Just promise me that you won't do something stupid, okay? I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you…" He just chuckled and patted my head, that eternal grin on his face.

~~~Time skip!~~~

I was currently sitting in a room of the small apartment that Hisoka and I had rented while he did whatever work it was with the phantom troop. We had just recently arrived and he had to run out and talk with a few members of the troupe, but he still refused to tell me what it was about. It was like he was trying to protect me from the troupe and not allow me to go anywhere near them.

I felt a bit more temperamental than usual, my mood swinging from one extreme to the other and I wanted to eat the strangest combinations of food. I felt as if there was something off about me, as the beast seemed to be bothered by my sudden temper switches as well, as if she didn't understand what was wrong with me either.

At the moment, I was growling angrily at a pack of Bungee Gum due to the fact that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open the damned thing. "F-Fuck! Was this thing built to live through all of Hell!?" I growled and continued to pull and bite at the packaging that sat in my hands. I was alone at the moment in the apartment because Hisoka had gone out to do something with the Phantom Troupe.

I let out a pure snarl of fury as I threw the package at the wall, the door next to it slowly opening to show my frowning mate. "It seems you are quite upset, yes?" He tilted his head as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I want some fucking Bungee Gum and the damn package won't open no matter what I do!"

I felt sadness wash over me as I looked at Hisoka's smirking face which quickly turned into a look of surprise as tears began to slip down my cheeks. "W-Why are you laughing at me!?" I cried out in a shrill voice as I continued to cry heavily, pressing my face into my hands. There was a gentle sigh from Hisoka before the bed next to me creaked as he sat down.

"I'm not laughing at you, my little toy. I just think you are quite adorable when you are angry. You know I enjoy the way you glare so heatedly." I wrapped my arms around him suddenly and pressed my forehead against his neck, sniffling slightly. "What is with this sudden sadness?" He asked softly, tilting my chin up to look at me and I let out a soft sob.

"I don't know! I was sick this morning! Now, I'm mad! I'm sad! I just want to scream until my throat is raw… I…" I let out an upset sigh before thinking for a moment, calming down almost instantly. "I'm hungry… I want to chew some Bungee Gum... or I want dragon fruit mixed with sliced potatoes and chopped chilies. That actually sounds really good… Will you get that for me?"

Hisoka tilted his head, his golden eyes narrowing slightly before he spoke carefully, as if thinking through every word he was going to say. "Kiame, when was your last cycle?" I tilted my head for a moment, slightly surprised that he would ask me so suddenly before I thought for a moment. "Eh… hold on…" My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to think before my eyes widened slightly.

"Umm... it… was supposed to be last week… I didn't think too much of it until now… I wonder why it's late." I frowned slightly before Hisoka cupped my cheek, making me look into his deep eyes. "Kiame, you were a healer of your village, yes?" I nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Tell me what signs a pregnant female will show early on."

I raised my eyebrow at him before thinking for a moment, closing my eyes and bringing the memories I had buried at the back of my mind. "They may experience mood swings... strange cravings… morning sickness… late-" I cut off suddenly as my eyes shot open and my mind began racing. "What- I- Do you think- Hell… what the Hell..?"

I felt my heart begin to race and I felt rather frantic as panic settled deep in my gut. "Hisoka…" I murmured in a worried tone, looking up at him. He didn't respond and simply continued to look deeply into my eyes, which only made my panic increase. "Hisoka..?" He blinked slowly and I felt my temper suddenly break as I growled, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Damn it! Say something because this silence is pissing me off and I can't be left alone in my thoughts right now!" He smiled and gently pet my hair, calming me down quickly as he began to speak. "I think you will finally have a child of your own to take care of and I am happy." He grinned and lay his hand on my stomach, his bright eyes shining lightly.

"My little toy~ It will be good to see you act motherly towards our child." He hummed lightly and his response made me feel like crying again, but this time I was very happy. I was almost surprised to hear a deep purring from within my chest, and it confused me before I realized what it was. It was the beast. She was purring at the idea of me having a child.

"The beast is happy… she is actually happy…" Hisoka chuckled and rest his hand atop my head, his golden eyes narrowed as his grin stretched wide. "And I am happy. I will have proof that you are mine and mine alone." I smiled slightly at this and pressed my forehead to his. "I have been yours for a while, Hisoka. You know that."

He chuckled, his hand resting over my stomach and a little jolt of excitement ran through me. "I know. I'm just glad that everyone else will know now too."


	34. Chapter 34

I sat by the window, looking out at the flickering lights of a bustling city, but I was bored. Ever since the news, Hisoka has been even more determined to keep me from going outside in case I run into one of the Phantom Troupe. I was a bit irritated with him because I didn't like being inside for long periods of time in the first place, so I was less than happy at the moment.

Hisoka knew that I was not happy because he could tell when my moods changed and he usually knew what I was craving at any given time. He knew I didn't like being stuck inside, but he didn't want anything to happen to me while he was out, so here I was, stuck in this room like a tiger in a cage, and I desperately wanted out.

I let out a very soft hiss at the people who strolled by and I just wanted to go out for a walk, for a run, for anything. I was even more restless than usual, because the beast had her own opinions on what I should do now that we both knew what was wrong with me. She wanted me to go find a den that is good enough to raise a child and she wanted me to stay there.

I didn't want to find a den, and I didn't want to stay stuck inside any longer. I wanted to go out, I wanted to see the sky and I wanted to feel the breeze. My eyes quickly glanced around as I located Hisoka's Nen not too far from the apartment, but he was remaining stationary. He wasn't moving around and it seemed he was with other people at the moment.

I took this as my chance to ever so slowly slip out of the room, with luck, he wouldn't realize I was moving and he would be too preoccupied with whatever he was doing at the moment. My feet silently tapping against the ground as I moved away from Hisoka's Nen. Now, I wasn't upset and trying to get away from him, I was just restless and I wanted to be able to move around freely for now.

I felt a small perk of interest from Hisoka and I paused for an extended amount of time, not wanting to alert him to my movements. His interest eventually faded away and I once again continued moving silently through the streets, avoiding streetlights as I went. When I was a fair distance away, I suddenly took note of someone following me.

I hadn't noticed this person before because I was too busy focusing on where Hisoka was and if he noticed my movements or not. I slowly began to move again, wondering why this person was following me and I allowed them to continue, not letting them know that I was aware of their presence. I began a slow loop back to where the apartment was and the person continued to follow.

I came to a slow stop and the person following me did as well before I decided to confront them, feeling cautious as I was not only protecting myself now. "I know you are there. Why don't you come out and talk to me? You've been following me for quite some time now." I turned around to see if the mystery person would respond to me calling them out.

There was a moment of silence before a man slowly emerged from the shadows. His eyes were shadowed by the night, his ears sporting two light blue gems, his hair was a shaggy black and his skin was a pure white. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet mine and I took note of a symbol on his forehead, making me quirk my eyebrow curiously.

"Ladies shouldn't wander around at night. It is not safe." He said in a gentle tone, like a father scolding a child and I narrowed my eyes slightly, crossing my arms as I tilted my head. "That is true. So why are you out? Around this time only criminals and the insane are out. I guess you could say I'm insane, so what does that make you?"

He smiled as I matched his tone, holding his gaze steadily and he put his hands in his pockets, the grin curving his lips. "That makes me a criminal. So, what will you do now that you know what I am?" I shrugged and sighed, letting my arms fall to my sides. "I will continue on with what I am doing, as long as you are content with that. There is likely a reason you were following me..?

He tilted his head, now crossing his arms as he shifted his weight to his other foot, his teeth slightly glinting in the faint light of the moon. "I was following you because you are interesting. I do have somewhere to be, a meeting if you will, but your Nen interested me. Your Nen is a mix of light and dark, much like a chaotic form of beauty.

"I was interested in meeting you, and it seemed you picked up on my presence rather quickly after I had begun to follow you, I know because you began to head back in the direction where you had initially come from, meaning this place is around the area you are staying. Not many can pick up on my presence, so you only interested me further.

"Now, I have to ask, why are you here? You have rather strong Nen and I doubt you are here without a purpose." I frowned and crossed my arms again, not wanting to give too much away because there was always some risk that someone would know who I am. "I am here because I am traveling with a friend. He has work to do here and I am giving him company for our stay here."

This made the man quirk up an eyebrow curiously and he took a step closer to me, but I refused to take a step back, instead holding my ground against him. "Oh? You're here with someone? How interesting. I wonder if he is a strong in Nen as you are, or if you are acting more as a guard to him. You see, I am always surrounded by people with high Nen, and you have Nen that is very strong.

"Would you happen to know about the Phantom troupe?" I kept my reaction limited and neutral, not wanting to react or respond too much or too little to him and give away that I know more than I should. "I know about the Phantom Troupe. At least, I am familiar with the name. They are a group of strong criminals who do as they wish and are marked with a spider that has twelve legs."

He grinned and nodded at this, taking another step forward, rather interested by the fact that I refused to back down whenever he got closer. "Well, you happen to be talking to a member of the Phantom Troupe. The leader, in fact." I frowned at this and took a step closer to him, not wanting to let him get the upper hand. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

He grinned fully at this and began to remove his shirt, turning his back to me to show the twelve legged spider with a large one in the middle of it on his back. "If you think this isn't enough proof, why don't you come with me to the meeting I am having with the others? We are all here and I think they would be interested in meeting someone like you."

I frowned at this, feeling my legs tense slightly as he took another step towards me, now an arm's length away from me. "I may be out walking because I am insane, but I am not suicidal. If I agree to go with you, there is no guarantee that I will not be attacked and that I will make it back in one piece. I'm not stupid and I am no fool."

He chuckled deeply, a sound similar to a melody before he simply held out his hand, his dark eyes flitting with some strange emotion. "They won't attack you unless I say so. Well, I can't guarantee that one of them will not attack. He is rather interested in fighting anyone who he sees as strong. Don't worry about the jester though, I doubt he would try something so bold."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "So, does this mean that I should come with you regardless? Because, with how hard you are trying, you're not giving me much on an option." I opened my eyes to see he had a pleasant smile on his face and he just tilted his head. "It may be best if you come willingly. The only reason I am trying to hard is because you are interesting."

I frowned slightly at this, wondering if it was my Nen or the Nen of the beast that he was so interested in when he first noticed me. "You know, it is customary to tell someone your name before deciding you want to drag them off, unless, of course, your plans are more nefarious and lack any form of politeness." His grin widened slightly, amused by our banter.

"Very well, I will give you my name, you give me yours. My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the Phantom Troupe. Your turn." I almost chuckled at how he slightly matched my tone as he spoke as I shook my head. "My name is Kiame. Forgive me if I don't give last names. My last name hasn't had much meaning to me for a while now."

He nodded and I knew I now had no more reason to continue trying to stay away from him or to refuse to walk with him, as he made it rather clear that he did not intend to take 'no' as an answer to his offer. "Very well, Kiame. I will ask you again; will you willingly come with me to meet the rest of the Phantom Troupe, or must I insist?"

I let out a sigh and squared my shoulders, nodding in agreement. "Fine. I will go with you." He grinned at this and offered me his arm like a gentleman, but I refused the offer. "That is very kind of you, Chrollo, but I do not like touching other people unless I am close with them. I hope you understand." He simply nodded and began leading me towards where ever the others were.

We got closer to Hisoka's Nen and I let out a very soft sigh, now knowing that Chrollo was not lying to me and he was actually telling the truth, seeing as we were headed towards strong Nen that could no doubt be the others. When we reached a small opening that seemed like a rather hidden clearing, I knew we had reached our destination.

I slowly glanced around before I saw Hisoka. He was standing rather stiffly now as we locked eyes and I just shrugged, trying to answer his unspoken question as to what I was doing here. "This is the Phantom Troupe, Kiame. As promised, I did not hurt you and I will allow you to leave willingly if you wish. Though, I do hope you will stay."

I looked back over at Chrollo before a female voice spoke up. "She knows at least two of us." I glanced over to see the woman with pink hair who had mended Hisoka's arms earlier. "I met her at the Arena. She and Hisoka shared a room and she is a floor master at the Arena. She also has some kind of networking that allows her to have millions on her at a time."

I grinned at her, trying to seem calmer than I was. "Oh, good to see you again. I don't think I caught your name last time we met. I hope you have fared well since our last meeting." He seemed slightly surprised by my calm words before she glanced away. "I have been fine. It is good to see you too…" At this she glanced at Hisoka, as if wondering why I was with him again.

I just hoped that she didn't remember what I had told her about my clan and that she didn't connect things together as to the fact that I was in the Sorumeito clan. "Then there is no reason to worry about the Jester fighting you if you two know each other." I could tell just by the emotion coming off of him that Hisoka was fighting against the urge to pull me over to him and away from Chrollo.

"Yes, we know each other very well. I told you I am here with company and I am traveling with him while he does whatever it is he does for his work. Well, I am travelling with Hisoka." As soon as I said this, Hisoka pulled me over to him with his Bungee Gum, a rather feral grin on his face as he held back a snarl at the other members.

"You are traveling with me and I told you to stay inside while I was out." His tone held an edge to it, and I knew that he was upset with me, but he knew I did not like being caged. "I don't belong in a cage. I understand you don't like it when I wander, but I don't like being trapped. I go insane if I am stuck inside for too long. Besides, I can fight well enough."

He nearly bared his teeth at this, knowing that others were watching and trying to keep my delicate state a secret as well as trying to keep the others in the dark about our relationship, so they don't lash out at me if he does something that he shouldn't. "I would rather you didn't fight. It would draw attention if you use your Nen."

I nodded, closing my eyes, knowing he was right. "I know, but even when I didn't use my Nen, it drew attention. Why do you think I am here? I wandered in the opposite direction of your Nen, Hisoka, because I knew you would be mad if I left. That is when I realized I was being followed and it turns out, it is because of my Nen."

Chrollo stepped forward at this, his eyes trained on Hisoka, and I knew he already connected enough to know mainly what was going on. "Indeed. Her Nen is interesting. Interesting enough I wanted her to meet the others. But for now, seeing as she knows two of you already, it is time to get on to the meeting, and I believe we can use the Nen of our new friend to our advantage."


	35. Chapter 35

I was sitting back in the room I shared with Hisoka. He was sitting not too far away from me and I knew that he was rather annoyed with me due to my recent actions of walking around without him. It was also clear that Chrollo knew just how close Hisoka and I were, not only for the engagement ring around my finger but for how possessive Hisoka acts.

I was fairly certain that he was unaware of my current condition, which was a good thing in my books, seeing as that may be used against me if anyone caught wind of it. I let out a long sigh and lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and tracing the cracks with my eyes. Now that we were away from the other members of the troupe, it was fairly calm.

There was still that tension between Hisoka and I at the moment because he was irritated with me, but I knew that it would not last for long. He was not one to hold a grudge and besides, it hurt the both of us to stay too angry at each other for an extended period of time. It was just a matter of how long he could sustain the silence that hung over us.

He did have a reason to be annoyed with me, but he should have known that I couldn't be kept inside for so long without practically going insane. He would eventually have to come to terms with that and get past his anger at me. My hand slowly came to rest on my stomach. It was hard to tell, but I was almost certain that I could feel a small bump forming.

My heart raced slightly in excitement at the prospect and I felt a smile slowly pull at my lips. I was happy with the idea of the distant future, though the idea of the near future was still uncertain and shaky. Chrollo didn't go too in depth with his plans, but it was clear to me that they involved my unusual strength and perhaps using me as a scapegoat if things went south.

The beast began to purr out loud, echoing my contented feeling with the small lump I felt under my fingers and my eyes slowly slid shut as I ghosted my fingers over that warm place. A feeling washed over me, similar to the feeling I used to get whenever I would be sitting quietly with my brothers, watching them play or talk with each other.

It was the feeling of basking in happiness. I did not feel this emotion much after my clan fell, and it was nice to finally feel that emotion once more. It was alright if Hisoka was angry with me, because for now, I could feel nothing but content with my life. It has certainly been a long time coming, but I was happy and didn't feel like I needed to wear a mask of emotion any longer.

Perhaps I had Hisoka to thank for that. Before I met him, and after my clan fell, I wore a cracked mask and tried to catch my childhood that I never had. After I met him, it was like everything that had been thrown out of alignment was now back in the order it should be. It took a moment to get used to another person's mood stabilizing my own after we became bound.

His somewhat playful nature came forward in my mind and I felt more at ease around him. My already cracked mask slipped fully and I felt like I was finally catching the years I had been deprived. During the exam, I was able to get my mood and my emotions back in check and I fell back into my usual mood that I had before my clan fell.

I had been still getting accustomed to the strange nature of Hisoka, so I could not find my own nature and balance that with the nature of the beast. But now I felt balanced once more. I could still have those moments where my mask of calm could fall, and I still had moments where my mask remained firmly in place. But things finally seemed to be alright for the time being.

My hand had stopped moving at some point while I was lost deep in my thought and now I just lay there, resting and smiling at the idea of the future. I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time, and I hoped that the feeling would last for just a little bit longer, because I missed it. It was then that I felt another hand rest over mine, and I knew who it was.

I opened one eye to look over into Hisoka's deep, golden eyes. His expression was unreadable, but I could tell that a certain level of calm had come over him and his mood had improved significantly. Perhaps he had calmed because he could feel how much I had calmed, or perhaps he couldn't remain angry at me for much longer.

His fingers slipped through mine and his hand gently touched the spot I had been absently rubbing. His eyes seemed to soften, if only for a moment, as he gazed down at me before he seemed to come back to attention. "Kiame… I am still not happy that you blatantly ignored me. I don't tell you things for the pleasure of hearing myself speak, my little toy…"

I let out a soft sigh and looked back at the ceiling. "I know you are not happy… I know that I chose to ignore you and I know that makes you angry… But you also know I can't stay caged. I can't just sit idle while you are gone. I need to do something even if it is just wandering around aimlessly… at least then I'm not stuck alone in my thoughts."

He let out a soft humming sound as he looked up at the ceiling as well, his hand never leaving mine. "Fine… but don't wander so far away next time. I would rather you be close to me when you are out instead of being far away. At least then I can kill any idiot who thinks he can look at you like you are something he can have."

A soft growl slipped past his lips and I smiled at this, glad that he was back to his usual possessive nature and he seemed to no longer be upset with me. "I almost had to turn on them then and there because I couldn't stand the way Chrollo looked at you… You are mine and mine alone, understand that, my little toy?" I chuckled and turned my hand to hold his.

"I understand. Do you understand that no matter what, I will only care for you the way that I do? I can't feel this way for anyone else. I can only feel this way for you and nothing can change that." His usual smirk then pulled at his lips as he tilted his head to one side, his golden eyes narrowed in what I knew to be amusement.

"I understand that." He ran his free hand through my hair, gently weaving his fingers as he let out a light hum of content. "My little toy, are you happy?" I was slightly surprised by his sudden and random question before a small smile pulled at my lips and I nodded. "I am happy… I'm very happy at the moment, and I don't think much can change that."

He chuckled softly and nodded, "Good. If you were upset I would have to kill someone for it." His remark made a laugh slip through my lips and he only smiled in response. "Hm… perhaps I should tell you this now instead of later. I spoke with Illumi about your condition. He has told his father and his father believes that you should stay at the Zoldyck estate when you are farther along in your pregnancy.

"Apparently you made a good first impression on him, seeing as he would rather you stay at their home when you are going to be at your most temperamental. Illumi also made me aware of the fact that his father was hired to kill the demon and almost killed you at one point. I do not appreciate this, but I do agree that it would be best for you to stay somewhere as… 'protected'… as the Zoldyck estate."

I sighed lightly at this, but as I thought about it more, it did make sense that it would be a good idea for me to stay there, just in case anything unexpected happened. "Did Illumi tell you how the rest of his family feels about this decision that his father made?" Before Hisoka could respond, there was a firm knock at the door and I immediately recognized the Nen.

"Looks like you don't have to answer that question…" I said softly as I sat up, watching Hisoka walk over to the door and answer it. I already knew who would be standing on the other side and he simply invited himself in. It was slightly amusing to me to watch the large framed man get in such a small doorway thought it didn't seem to bother him as much as I thought it would have.

His long silver hair fell over his shoulders as his blue, cat-like eyes glanced over both Hisoka and I. What I was surprised to see was a shorter man who had a similar facial structure to Silva, though he looked to be older than Silva. I could only assume that this was Silva's father, so Killua's Grandfather. "Sorumeito, we have decided to take you to the Zoldyck estate now."

Silva started, his eyes were calculating and they flashed over to Hisoka, as if to gauge his emotions as well as my own. "Why now?" I asked softly, attempting to keep the beast calm because I knew that she would not be happy with the sudden turn of events. "You are more unstable than most females in your situation because it is not just you who makes decisions."

His answer was very simple, but it seemed like the beast did not approve of anything he said in the slightest as a deep growl echoed from deep within my chest and her voice hissed out at him. "Unstable!? Try and say that again and we will show you how unstable we are!" I rest my hand over my heart and let out a long sigh, entering my mind as my eyes slowly closed.

"We need to remain calm… they are trying to help… it is best if we keep a level head and do not get too upset over things…" She hissed back at me and I could practically feel her anxiously pacing in my mind. "I knew that we should have gone to a cave for our brood. Then none of this would have happened!" She continued to hiss at me while I attempted to remain calm.

I exited my mind as it was clear she was not listening to a single thing that I said and that she had no intention of calming down or of listening to me. While I had been trying to calm the beast, it is clear that my mate was talking to Silva and seemed to be discussing things. "Then it is decided." He said with a soft voice and I looked around at the three of them, wondering what they were talking about.

"My little toy, it may be best if you go with them now as it will keep you safe while you wander around, since you do enjoy that and it would keep you away from the troupe and whatever they are currently planning." I frowned slightly at this, not liking the idea of being away from him as I let out a soft hiss of frustration.

"Wouldn't they question if I just up and left? They seem to think that I am already one of them and they obviously don't like taking 'no' as an answer and if I just randomly leave, won't that put you in a tight spot of trouble?" He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he thought. "Even then, I would rather you not be so close to the troupe. They clearly do not intend the best for you."

I bit my lip as a weighed my options, letting out a long sigh and rubbing my forehead. "You have a point… but things will be difficult… my mood will certainly not be a good one the more time I spend away from you… but it would be best… the beast may also be happy because we won't be surrounded by people that she never trusted in the first place."


	36. Chapter 36

Silva began talking with Hisoka and Zeno stood there quietly, listening to what they were talking about. I fought to remain calm and to keep the beast calm while they spoke, trying to keep myself under control. Somewhere in my mind, I was rebelling because I wanted to protect the life in me over all, but part of me knew it was a good idea to go.

As Silva spoke, there was a feeling in the back of my mind was if I was forgetting something or as if there was someone looking at me. I shrugged off the feeling and attempted to focus before something was slid underneath the door to the room and the handwriting on it made my mind go blank.

The writing was very familiar to me and I felt like I was in a daze as I slowly moved over to pick up the letter. It seemed that none of the others who were in the room noticed or responded to my slow and strange movements as they continued talking about the issue at hand.

My movements were sluggish as I slowly grabbed the letter, turning it over in my hands and staring at it. There was just no way... it wasn't possible, was it? there was no way that the handwriting belonged to him. It had to be the writing of someone else. There was no other explanation.

My hands shook slightly as I opened the letter, mentally scolding myself for my unsteady hands, but that didn't last very long as my eyes froze on the signature on the bottom of the letter. It was him, it had to be. There was no way that it wasn't him... but how on earth did he survive?

Several images flashed through my mind as I took count of everyone who had died. Their faces forever frozen in fear upon their deaths and those haunting images imprinted upon my mind and my heart clenched as only one face was missing from that array of dead and burned faces.

The page slowly slid from my hands as my body shook and my mind reeled. I moved without thinking as I threw the door open and hurried towards where the letter indicated I should go, nothing else on my mind other than getting there and learning the truth. I ran towards what would likely be the answers I sought and where he waited... my older brother Kokuren.

~~~3rd Person P.O.V.~~~

The door to the apartment slammed shut, drawing the attention of the three men in the room as they realized that the woman they were talking about was now gone. The first thing they noticed was the note lying upon the ground in front of the door she had just left through.

"What's gotten into her?" Hisoka asked softly, almost as if to himself, feeling slight concern for the wellbeing and mental state of his mate. He picked up the letter she had abandoned on the floor and quickly scanned over it, stiffening as well as he began to make a few connections.

"Well, boy, what does the note say?" Zeno asked, holding his hand out expectantly as Hisoka passed it over to him numbly. "Supposedly it is from her older brother Kokuren... but that isn't possible, she is the only one who survived the demon, she even has the memories of killing everyone-"

Hisoka cut off, his eyes wide as he came to a realization. Kiame shared with him the memory of how everyone in her clan had died, all except how her family died. The only memory tied to them was her house burning to the ground and how Kitsune, one of her younger brothers, died by her hand.

Her younger brothers' bodies and deaths were all stored away in her mind, but there was no memory of ever finding her father, mother or her older brother's bodies. There was a chance that he had survived, but how? The destruction the beast left behind was absolute.

Perhaps he managed to get away during the initial attack and only found Kiame again now. If that was the case, however, why didn't he contact her while she was at the arena? Why would he wait until they were in York New to contact her and her alone if it was clear she and Hisoka were mated?

Unless, it actually wasn't her brother or it was someone acting as her brother to get her alone. But who would even know about her brother unless they knew her? Kastro was the only one she knew of who had ever come into direct contact with her and her family, and Hisoka knew for a fact he was dead.

Just who was this person and what on earth did he want with Kiame?


	37. Chapter 37

I ran through the streets, desperately searching, looking for the one person who would be able to confirm the fact that I wasn't the last. To let me see that perhaps I hadn't destroyed everyone in my life. I came to a quick halt outside of the area I was told to meet him at. The streets were dark and quiet, not a person in sight.

My heart thundered in my chest as I took a step forward, glancing around for the man I knew would be there. There was a sudden presence behind me and I whirled around, my eyes widening as they fell upon the one person I never knew the true fate of. My brother stood before me, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses and his expression blank.

"Kokuren, is it really you?" I asked softly, taking a small step forward only for my blood to run cold as the once trusted face of my brother turned harsh and cold as he brandished a knife in my direction. "Of course it's me, who else would know what you are?" He gritted his teeth at me and I felt my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"What are you doing, Kokuren?" I demanded slightly, but my voice had a small falter in it. I could kill without emotion so long as I didn't hurt those I cared about or my mate, but this was my brother for crying out loud! He was the only family I had left, and I didn't even know that he was still alive.

"Our entire village was slaughtered that day... and now I'm going to make sure our bloodline stops here!" I growled and jumped forward, slicing down into my arm as I quickly stepped back, trying to block him and talk some kind of sense into him. "Kokuren, stop! I don't want to fight you!"

He grit his teeth at me and jumped at me again, narrowly missing my shoulder. The beast was screaming in fury within my mind, but I couldn't let her out... I couldn't let her kill my last remaining family member, not when I had a chance to be able to talk some sense into him and get him to stop this foolishness.

"You don't see it do you? The destruction of our entire clan was because of us! Our blood is some toxin that ensnares others! That is why the raiders showed up, and it isn't like mother helped with all of her talk about being so great and being such a superior clan! She poisoned everyone's minds, but I broke free, and now I need to end it here and now. I need to kill you and then I will kill myself."

I was stunned as he said this and I shook my head in frustration. "Stop! Don't you hear yourself!? Don't you hear how crazy you sound right now? Killing me and yourself won't do anything! I have kept myself secret from almost everyone, you are the only one who is in the wrong here, Kokuren!"

He grinned, a twisted and feral smile that chilled em to my very core. "You sound just like mother when she tried to stop me... that bitch got what was coming to her! She treated everyone so badly except for you! You were the little perfect golden child who could do no wrong and father just let her behave like that to us! He didn't care. No, as long as YOU were safe, no one cared!"

I was surprised as he said this. Of course I knew, and ti came as no shock to me, but I was the one who stepped in to be a mother to our siblings, where he could have easily done his best to take care of them as well, but he refused. He refused to be the one who could help our family thrive, instead he turned to drinking and was hardly ever home.

But his other words rang with me, it was clear that I did not have any memory, mine or the beasts, as to what happed to my parents and what happened to him, but now I could see... I could see that he was the one who killed my parents and then he went and hid away like the coward he was.

"You and I both need to die! Finally send the pretender little 'perfect' girl to her grave and then I will be the end of the poisonous bloodline of ours! There is no other way. We all should have died when that beast attacked us, and you should have died sealing it away, but you lived!

"I wanted to just kill you and be over it... but I couldn't... you were my little sister and I was supposed to take care of you. I wasn't ready to kill a child... but now you're not a child... you are just a demon wearing the face of my sister and you need to be killed for your transgressions against everyone! You're just a horrible monster that shouldn't even be alive."

He growled angrily and held the knife up to me before diving forward once more and slashing it at me as if he were trying his damnedest to gut me then and there. I moved back, but I knew that there was no sense talking to him anymore, his face was twisted and insane. He was already too far gone.

I heard a familiar voice near me and I knew that Hisoka had come with the Zoldycks to try and help me in what ever way they could, but I was past the point of needing help. The moment Silva took a step forward to get into the fight I growled and called out, making my intentions clear.

"Don't you dare get into this fight! It had nothing to do with the three of you! If anyone is to end this fight, it will be me or my brother! Outsiders have no place in this!" That seemed to make the three of them freeze as I dodged another attack from my brother and I felt the harsh truth settle in my chest. Either my brother or I would have to die, there was no other option.

It was a hard truth that I was going to have to accept, but I knew that there was no way around it. I had to weigh my options. My brother was clearly unbound, so that meant that there would be no one except for myself to feel the pain of his passing, where I was bound as well as having a child that I would need to care for.

The odds were clear, and it was obvious that I would have to kill my own brother, if not to save myself then to save my mate and to save the child that I was trying to protect with all of my life. My brother was insane... but he was still my brother... I would take no pleasure in killing him, and I knew it would hurt me for a long time after this.

I felt the pain fill my heart and swell in my chest. The pain was enough for the beast to quiet down and for my mind to be purely my own. If anyone was to fell my brother, it would be me and no one else would have a hand in this. It was my job, after all, to kill the unbound and to keep my clan and family a secret. He was a threat, and he needed to die.

I bit my lip as I once again dodged his attack and pulled a blade of my own, the very same that I had to use to kill my little brother Kitsune to end his suffering. Now it would taste the blood of my family once more, in order to end his torment and suffering form the darkness that plagued his mind.

I couldn't save him from his insanity, but I could free him from it. My movements were swift and precise as I sliced the blade into my own brother, stumbling him and kicking him back into the ground. The pain that filled his eyes made my heart swell in agony, but this was something I had to do. No one else should do it, and it was by my hand he needed to die.

I slowly walked over to him, kneeling next to him as he lay in a pool of his own blood, gasping for air, his shades had fallen off and his eyes now gazed up at the sky before rolling over to look at me. "K-Kiame... it hurts... so much..." He gasped out, blood spattering on my face and I felt the tears form in my eyes and fall gently down my cheeks as I forced a smile.

"I know it hurts... I know, Kokuren... but I'm going to make it go away, alright? You won't hurt anymore, my brother. Just close your eyes, and trust me... Trust me to help you." His eyes slid shut and his breathing became more labored as I pressed my hand over his eyes, my hand shaking as I raised my own blade, saying a silent prayer for my brother's mind before my hand flew down.

I shook violently as I heard the sound that was his final breath and I felt the tears rush faster down my cheeks as I slowly pulled my hand away, knowing that now, I had killed my own family once more, to end their torment. A soft sob escaped my throat as I slowly fell back against the wall behind me, pulling my knees up to my chest and hiding my face.

It was all too much for me... I just couldn't deal with this right now. I had to go away into my mind, that was the only place I could heal and escape the cruel world that had forced me to kill my last remaining brother. I let the numbness consume me and fill my mind to the brink.

~~~Hisoka P.O.V.~~~

I stood silently, watching as Kiame suddenly stopped shaking, her eyes going blank and her face becoming emotionless. The tears still fell, but she no longer moved to acknowledge them, just letting them fall down her face as she stared at the corpse of her brother who had tried so hard to kill her.

Her actions up until them reminded me of the memory she showed me where she had to kill her brother Kitsune to stop his suffering, and now she had to kill another one of her brothers to stop his pain and madness. Her eyes were that of a broken woman, and she didn't even respond as I walked over and picked her up, her entire body limp. It was like her mind was gone.

"To kill for a job is one thing and is fairly easy to get over, but to kill family in self-defense is another thing entirely. That is something that can break even the strongest soul." Zeno murmured softly from somewhere behind me as I turned, carrying my broken little mate.

"She needs time to heal... to get over such an event... it would be best if she healed in the estate." I nodded, silently agreeing though I believed that I should be with her to help her heal. However, it was clear that perhaps she wasn't even there anymore, like she just mentally checked out from her body.

I handed her off to the larger Zoldyck who stood in silence, his eyes trailing from her to her dead brother. She would need time... and lost of it if she planned to heal... or if she ever healed. She was not dead, that much I could feel, but I could feel no emotion and no energy from her side of the bond. Was she just broken, or was she mentally gone?


End file.
